


Geständnisse (Fünfte Story der Serie)

by TheDarkOne



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/TheDarkOne
Summary: Melody (OC) ist verzweifelt. Wie soll sie Dr. Rush nur sagen, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartet?  Dieser hat gerade erst Dr. Perry wiedergewonnen und gleich wieder verloren, wie kann sie ihm das noch aufbürden? Ein ungeplanter Außeneinsatz, bei dem Rush und Melody von den anderen getrennt werden, bietet eine Gelegenheit für die Wahrheit, aber wie wird Rush reagieren?  Außerdem sind da noch die Drohnen, die scheinbar überall auftauchen.  ··· Die Story schließt direkt an "Nemesis" an.





	1. Gedanken

Eli wusste selber nicht, warum er jedes Mal zur Krankenstation lief, um nach Dr. Rush zu sehen. Er lag immer noch im Koma und TJ wusste nicht, wann er wieder aufwachen würde. Allerdings schätze sie, dass es bald soweit sein würde.  
Als er heute hereinkam, war TJ gerade damit beschäftigt, Msgt. Greer eine Standpauke zu halten, da dieser offenbar schon wieder aufstehen wollte.  
"Nur weil Ihr Fieber wieder gefallen ist heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie wieder im Schiff herumturnen dürfen", hörte er Tamaras leise Stimme.  
Ronald sah recht kläglich aus und versuchte gar nicht mehr ihr zu widersprechen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich nur seufzend zurück und verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
Eli konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen und trat näher an Rush heran.  
"Hallo Eli", begrüßte ihn Tamara, als sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkte und kam zu ihm herüber.  
"Ich glaube fast, er wird in der nächsten Stunde aufwachen."  
Eli warf dem schlafenden Schotten einen grimmigen Blick zu.  
"Dann warte ich hier", sagte er nur und nahm auf einem Stuhl an Rushs Bettende Platz.  
TJ runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre Eli wegzuschicken. Er würde dem Wissenschaftler bestimmt keine Dankesworte sagen wollen, nachdem was passiert war, doch sie schätzte ihn auch nicht so ein, dass er ihm an die Kehle gehen würde.  
"Seien Sie aber nicht zu hart zu ihm, Eli", beschloss sie dann zu sagen. "Er hat auch jemanden verloren und gewiss war es nicht seine Absicht, dass sein kleiner Ausflug so enden würde."  
Eli nickte nur, doch seine Miene blieb hart.  
"Keine Sorge, TJ. Ich möchte ihm einfach nur selber sagen, was passiert ist. Er soll es aus meinem Munde hören."  
TJ nickte. Sie hatte Verständnis für den jungen Mann, sagte daher auch nichts weiter und ließ die beiden Männer allein.

Rush erwachte recht plötzlich. Er atmete einmal tief ein und stützte sich dann auf seine Ellenbogen. TJ, die seine Bewegung sah, kam sofort heran.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Rush leicht verwirrt. "Wieso bin ich hier?"  
Er hatte sich hochgedrückt und TJ legte ihre Hand leicht an seine Schulter, um ihn in der Bewegung zu stoppen.  
"Sie sind schon seit ein paar Tagen zurück", erklärte die Sanitäterin. "Aber Sie sind die ganze Zeit im Koma gewesen."  
Rush blickte sie verständnislos an und schaute umher. Sein Blick traf auf Eli, der immer noch am Bettende saß und ihn mit steinerner Miene einfach nur anstarrte. Rush setzte sich ein wenig höher auf, als ihm einfiel, dass Mandy ihm gesagt hatte, Eli würde den Speicher löschen.  
"Eli, was haben Sie da getan?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.  
"Sie fragen, was ich getan hab?" entgegnete der junge Mann ruhiger, als ihm zumute war.  
"Ich habe den Speicher, auf dem Sie gewesen sind, in Quarantäne transferiert." Er war jetzt aufgestanden und konnte eigentlich nicht fassen, dass Rush es tatsächlich wagte ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen. Er trat etwas näher an den Schotten heran und fuhr mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme fort: "Sie sind jetzt vom Rest des Schiffes abgeschnitten. Und von uns."  
Rushs Mundwinkel zuckten kurz dann warf er ein: "Sie?"  
"Es gab keinen anderen Weg", sagte Eli sofort. "Hat jedenfalls Ginn gesagt. Und deshalb habe ich es getan." Er machte eine kurze Pause und Rush sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Um Sie zu retten", beendete er dann seine Erklärung. Er warf dem Schotten einen angewiderten Blick zu bevor er sich umdrehte und die Krankenstation verließ.  
"Nein, Eli!", rief Rush ihm aufgeregt nach und wollte schon aufstehen, doch TJ hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.  
"Vergessen Sie's", sagte sie streng und drückte Rush wieder zurück.  
Der Wissenschaftler war völlig aufgelöst und stöhnte kurz auf.  
"Sie müssen sich ausruhen", sagte TJ. "Sie haben Glück, dass Sie noch am Leben sind."  
Rush blickte sie nur an und sank dann auf die Liege zurück. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen hätte. Er hatte Mandy verloren. Schon wieder.  
TJ ging wieder an ihre Konsole und von rechts hörte Rush auf einmal Greer, der meinte: "Hören Sie auf sie, Dok."  
Rush runzelte die Stirn, blickte überrascht zur Seite und sah den Msgt. auf einem Bett liegen.  
"Sie weiß genau wovon sie redet", fügte er noch hinzu.  
Rushs Lippen zitterten leicht und er ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fallen. Er blinzelte mehrmals und spürte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden.  
Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Eli das wirklich getan hatte. Mandy… wie sollte er mit ihrem erneuten Verlust jetzt noch einmal fertig werden? Sie war da, aber er hatte nun nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit, wenigstens mit ihr zu reden! Eine Welle der Verzweiflung überkam ihn und er versuchte mühsam, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Die Momente mit Mandy in der Simulation kamen ihn ihm hoch. Es war perfekt gewesen, doch warum hatte er sie nicht verlassen können? Er liebte sie doch! Und so hatte sie es programmiert. Es hätte doch klappen müssen!  
Nicholas wurde nun auch noch von Schuldgefühlen übermannt.  
Er konnte Mandys gequälten und unendlich traurigen Blick genau vor sich sehen als sie erkannte, dass er sie offenbar doch nicht liebte. Sie hatte sogar geweint. Aber so war es doch gar nicht! Seine Gefühle für sie waren echt.  
Und dann war sie vor seinen Augen verschwunden, als Eli sie in Quarantäne verschoben hatte. Nicholas fühlte sich so schlecht wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
"Dr. Rush", sagte Lt. Johansen, die erneut zu ihm herantrat. "Ich werde den iv-Zugang nun entfernen."  
Rush nickte nur.  
Während TJ vorsichtig die Nadel herauszog meinte sie mitfühlend: "Geben Sie Eli etwas Zeit, er wird schon darüber hinweg kommen."  
Rush sagte nichts dazu. Wie konnte er auch. Erst jetzt kam ihm auch voll zu Bewusstsein, was er Eli angetan hatte, auch wenn es natürlich niemals seine Absicht gewesen war.  
"Dr. Rush?", fragte Tamara besorgt, die sah, wie blass er auf einmal geworden war.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Nicholas musste sich erst räuspern, denn er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und seine Stimme war nichts weiter als ein heiseres Flüstern. Schließlich brachte er ein: "Ja, Lt., danke der Nachfrage", hervor.  
TJ betrachtete ihn skeptisch, doch sie konnte sich natürlich denken, was los war.  
"Also gut, Dr. Rush. Ich werde Ihnen noch etwas aus der Messe bringen lassen. Für 48 Stunden behalte ich Sie auf jeden Fall noch zur Beobachtung hier.  
Nicholas zog eine Grimasse.  
"Sie sind dem Tod noch einmal von der Schippe gesprungen und waren im Koma. 48 Stunden auf der Krankenstation sind da nicht zu viel verlangt, denke ich", erinnerte ihn TJ an seinen Zustand.  
Ihr Patient seufzte leise. Hier herumzuliegen bedeutete für ihn zum Grübeln verurteilt zu sein. Immer wieder dachte er darüber nach, warum er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Simulation eigenständig zu verlassen.  
Da tauchte als mögliche Antwort plötzlich ein anderes Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Melody. War sie wirklich der Grund gewesen, dass er nicht hinaus gekommen war?  
Aber sie selber hatte ihm doch gesagt, er gehöre zu Dr. Perry. Er hatte sich auch für Mandy entschieden, aber hatte er auf seinen Kopf oder sein Herz gehört? Wenn er an Mandy dachte, waren da diese Gefühle von Trost und Geborgenheit, die vor allem aus dem Tod von Gloria resultierten.  
Wenn er jedoch an Melody dachte, sich ihr Gesicht vorstellte, fühlte er, wie ihn eine Wärme durchströmte und sein Herz ein wenig schneller zu schlagen schien.  
Aber wo war die junge Frau überhaupt?  
Rush sah sich um, obwohl er wusste, dass sie nicht hier war. Ein wenig verwundert war er jetzt schon. Er hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie bei ihm sein würde wenn er aufwachen würde. Eli hatte schließlich auch gewartet, wenn auch offenbar nur aus dem Grund, um ihm persönlich zu sagen, was er ihnen beiden genommen hatte.  
_Aber Amanda hat das Programm geschrieben_ , rief er sich in Erinnerung. Es war ein unbedeutender Fehler in der Programmierung gewesen, allerdings mit fatalen Konsequenzen.  
_Es ist doch meine Schuld_ , dachte er dann.  
_Wenn ich Amanda wirklich lieben würde, wäre das alles nicht passiert und Eli hätte Ginn noch._  
Doch wie hätte er nur ahnen können, dass Amanda das als Voraussetzung nehmen würde.  
Dass sie ihm noch verziehen hatte, dass er sie offensichtlich doch nicht so liebte, wie wie dachte, machte die Sache für ihn nicht unbedingt leichter. Er hatte wirklich Gefühle für sie, nur waren diese offenbar nicht ausreichend. Er hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis Melody zu sehen. Warum war sie nicht hier?  
Das Gespräch dieser einen Nacht kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.  
Als sie ihm gesagt hatte, er würde zu Dr. Perry gehören, nahm sie ihm damit die Bürde ab sie zu verletzen. Sie hatte ihn nicht vor die Wahl gestellt, sondern ihn aufgegeben, damit er frei war für Mandy.  
Als er daran dachte, was es Melody gekostet haben musste ihn gehen zu lassen spürte er wieder, wie der Kloß im Hals dicker wurde.  
Das Mädchen war einfach zu gut für ihn. Wie konnte er nur verlangen, dass sie noch auf der Krankenstation wartete, bis er erwachen würde?  
Nein, dieses Privileg hatte er in dem Moment verloren, in dem er Melody nicht widersprochen und sich für Dr. Perry entschieden hatte.  
Dennoch war er enttäuscht, dass sie nicht da war. Nun, vielleicht schaute sie noch vorbei wenn sie erst einmal erfuhr, dass er wach war. Er schätzte eigentlich, dass Eli es ihr sagen würde. Also wartete er.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Airman Becker persönlich mit einem voll beladenen Tablett vorbei.  
Er stellte es bei TJ ab, die sich bei ihm bedankte, dann wechselte er noch schnell ein paar Worte mit Greer bevor er wieder ging.  
Tamara brachte Rush unterdessen eine Schüssel mit dem Pulverbrei und eine Tasse Wasser ans Bett.  
"Danke", sagte der Wissenschaftler und löffelte den Brei schnell aus, nachdem die Sanitäterin ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, um Ronald sein Essen zu bringen.  
Er war jetzt nicht in der Stimmung, um mit Lt. Johansen einen Disput anzufangen. Daher schluckte er das schrecklich schmeckende Zeug so schnell wie möglich herunter, obwohl er gar keinen Hunger hatte und ihm davon eher schlecht wurde.  
Tamara zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch nachdem sie von Ronalds Bett zurückkam, um darauf zu achten, dass Rush nicht wieder das Essen ausließ.  
So fügsam hatte sie ihn selten erlebt.  
"Ruhen Sie sich jetzt noch aus", sagte sie an beide Patienten gewandt. "Ich habe noch einen Hausbesuch zu machen, aber ich lasse Ihnen beiden natürlich jemanden da, falls etwas sein sollte. Brauchen Sie noch irgendetwas bevor ich gehe?", wandte sie sich zuerst an Msgt. Greer, der jedoch den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Und Sie, Dr. Rush?", fragte Tamara nun den Schotten.  
Nicholas zögerte, doch dann sagte er: "Da Mr. Wallace im Moment wohl nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen ist schicken Sie mir bitte Miss Hansen vorbei. Ich brauche ein Update was die Destiny betrifft."  
Tamara wirkte auf einmal etwas verlegen, fast als müsse sie erst nach Worten suchen. Dann sagte sie: "Könnte das eventuell auch jemand anderes machen? Dr. Brody z.B.?", schlug sie vor.  
Rush runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, ich würde gerne mit Miss Hansen sprechen", sagte er dann einfach.  
TJ seufzte.  
"Das ist im Moment wirklich ungünstig, Dr. Rush. Der Hausbesuch, den ich zu erledigen habe, gilt ihr."  
"Ist sie krank?", fragte Dr. Rush ungewöhnlich heftig und richtete sich wieder auf. TJ drückte ihn an seiner Schulter herunter.  
"Keine Sorge, nur eine Magenverstimmung", beruhigte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln. "Und sicher nicht so schlimm, dass sie auf der Krankenstation bleiben muss."  
Nicholas entspannte sich wieder. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum sie nicht da war. Zumindest hoffte er es.  
"Also gut, dann schicken Sie mir Brody her", sagte Rush und TJ nickte.  
Nachdem sie sowohl den von Rush gewünschten Wissenschaftler, als auch eine Vertretung für sich zur Krankenstation gebeten hatte, nahm sie ihren Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg zu Melodys Quartier.  
Angelogen hatte sie Rush nicht wirklich und sie war froh, dass er keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie an Melodys Quartier an und klopfte. Das "Herein", das daraufhin folgte, klang der Sanitäterin ein wenig zu leise.  
"Hallo", begrüßte sie das Mädchen nachdem sie eingetreten war.  
Melody nickte nur. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett an der hintersten Ecke, hatte die Knie angezogen und ihre Arme fest herum geschlungen. Ihre ganze Haltung drückte deutlich aus, dass sie am liebsten allein und für immer einfach so sitzengeblieben wäre.  
TJ nahm ihren Rucksack ab und setzte sich erst einmal zu ihr. Allerdings so weit entfernt, dass Melody noch Freiraum hatte.  
Vor 3 Tagen nun hatte die junge Frau Dr. Rush besuchen wollen, bis ihr plötzlich übel wurde und sie sich übergeben musste und es nicht einmal mehr schaffte, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen. TJ hatte sie sofort untersucht und erst gedacht, sie hätte eventuell etwas gegessen, das auf dem letzten Planeten gesammelt worden war und für Menschen scheinbar doch unverträglich war. Doch als sie erfuhr, dass Melody nur den üblichen Brei gegessen hatte (und das auch noch länger zurück lag), suchte sie nach einer anderen Ursache.  
Ein Bluttest und einige simple Fragen hatten dann die Ursache geklärt – Melody war schwanger.  
Nach dem ersten Schock hatte Tamara sie dann behutsam gefragt, wer der Vater sei, doch das Mädchen hatte geschwiegen. Allerdings hatte sie eine Vermutung, die sie aber nie äußerte. Sie tippte auf Dr. Rush, doch im selben Moment war sie sich eigentlich bewusst, dass es gar nicht sein konnte. Aus vielerlei Gründen.  
Und dann kamen ihr wieder Kleinigkeiten in den Sinn, bei denen sie sich schon damals gefragt hatte, ob zwischen den beiden doch mehr war.  
Ganz sicher war sie sich aber nicht, denn Melody war wieder deutlich auf Distanz zu ihm und allen anderen gegangen, nachdem die Sache mit Nemesis vorüber war. Dr. Rush auf der anderen Seite, ließ für niemanden einen Zweifel daran, dass er nur Augen für Dr. Perry hatte.  
TJ hätte zu gerne gewusst, was wirklich passiert war, doch sie wollte das Mädchen nicht drängen.  
Dass sie mit der Situation völlig überfordert war, sah ein Blinder und daher hatte sie offiziell auch verlauten lassen, die junge Frau litt an einer Magenverstimmung und müsse ein paar Tage das Bett hüten. Niemand bezweifelte das und Melody zeigte selbst gar kein Interesse daran, ihr Quartier verlassen zu wollen.  
Doch sie konnte nicht für immer hier bleiben. Irgendwann würde es auffallen.  
"Wie geht es Ihnen heute?", begann TJ das Gespräch. Doch Melody sagte nichts, starrte einfach nur an ihr vorbei.  
TJ seufzte in sich hinein. "Melody", sagte sie sanft und versuchte die Atmosphäre etwas privater zu gestalten, indem sie die junge Frau das erste Mal mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach.  
"Wir bekommen das schon hin, okay?", versuchte sie ihr ein wenig Hoffnung zu geben.  
Eigentlich war Tamara jetzt schon fast diejenige, die sich selber Trost spenden wollte. Diese Situation war nicht nur für Melody äußerst belastend, sondern auch besonders für Tamara selbst. Die Wunden über den Verlust ihres eigenen Babys, die nach einiger Zeit endlich oberflächlich geheilt waren, waren wieder aufgebrochen und tief in ihrem Inneren spürte TJ eine Eifersucht und auch Wut darüber, dass diese junge Frau nun schwanger war und ihr Glück nicht zu schätzen wusste. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben ihr Kind in den Armen halten zu dürfen. Doch wie bei ihr selbst, war auch die Schwangerschaft bei Melody nicht gewollt und dem Mädchen bereitete es mehr Probleme, als ihr damals damit umzugehen. Außerdem wusste TJ immer noch nicht, wer nun wirklich der Vater war. Auch das konnte natürlich alles verkomplizieren.  
_Vielleicht ist es sogar Eli_ , dachte TJ.  
Melody hatte inzwischen endlich eine Reaktion gezeigt, indem sie Tamara ungläubig anstarrte.  
"Wie soll ich das bitte hinbekommen?", fragte sie ungewöhnlich schroff und TJ fasste instinktiv nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.  
Es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu sprechen, dennoch tat sie es, weil sie wusste, dass Melody jetzt wirklich Hilfe brauchte. Daher begann sie von dem Thema zu erzählen, welches sie lieber um jeden Preis vermieden hätte.  
"Als… ich damals herausfand, dass ich von Col. Young schwanger war, da ist für mich im ersten Moment eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich habe mich ein paar Tage lang verkrochen, nur gegrübelt, doch schließlich habe ich die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass ein Leben in mir heranwächst. Und auch, wenn es nur eine Affäre war, ich habe niemals daran gedacht dieses Leben zu opfern, weil es eine Komplikation für mich bedeuten würde. Ich wollte sogar meinen Job quittieren, um für mein Baby da zu sein. Denn nach einer Zeit habe ich mich wirklich darauf gefreut."  
Melody, die genau wusste, welches Schicksal TJ widerfahren war, schämte sich auf einmal. So sehr sie selber auch im Moment verzweifelt war und vor allem Angst hatte, im Vergleich zu dem, was Lt. Johansen durchgemacht hatte, war es unbedeutend.  
"Es tut mir so leid, TJ", sagte sie leise und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch.  
"Es ist nett, dass Sie das sagen, aber deshalb erzähle ich Ihnen das nicht", sagte TJ leise. "Ich möchte Ihnen nur zu verstehen geben, dass egal welche Probleme oder Unbequemlichkeiten uns das Leben beschert, es immer irgendwie weiter geht. Und es hilft weder Ihnen noch der Crew etwas, wenn Sie in Selbstmitleid versinken."  
Sie hatte die Worte sacht gesprochen, denn allein ihre Bedeutung war hart, doch sie wollte die junge Frau aufrütteln. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht gehen lassen.  
Melodys Augen blickten nun erschüttert und sie zog ihre Hand zurück.  
"Wir sind auf einem Schiff im Weltraum, Milliarden Lichtjahre von zu Hause entfernt", sagte TJ eindringlich. "Wir brauchen Sie, Melody. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, wovor auch immer Sie Angst haben oder wovor sie denken Angst zu haben, ich helfe Ihnen dabei. Die Crew wird Ihnen helfen."  
Melodys Blick klärte sich etwas und zögerlich fragte sie: "Aber… wie… wie soll ich das… wie soll ich…" Sie brach ab und plötzlich fing sie an zu weinen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen, mit denen sie immer noch ihre Knie umschlang und schluchzte bitterlich.  
TJ setzte sich neben sie und legte ihren Arm um ihre Schultern, hielt sie fest und spendete ihr Trost.  
"Sie haben Angst, wie Sie es dem Vater sagen sollen?", stellte TJ dann die Vermutung in den Raum.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Melody beruhigt hatte und antworten konnte.  
"Ja", stieß sie hervor und nickte noch einmal zur Sicherheit, weil ihre Stimme noch ziemlich wackelig klang.  
"Wer ist der Vater?", fragte TJ nun direkt.  
Melody schluckte und ihre Lippen zitterten. Tamara konnte genau sehen, welche Mühe es sie kostete nicht noch einmal in Tränen auszubrechen.  
"Dr. Rush", flüsterte sie und schaute beschämt zur Seite.  
TJ nickte nur. Also hatte sie doch Recht gehabt.  
"Ich habe es bereits vermutet, um ehrlich zu sein."  
Melody sah sie erschrocken an und TJ beruhigte sie schnell. "Keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass jemand anderes Verdacht geschöpft hat. Aber ich habe etwas mehr gesehen als die anderen", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
Melody beruhigte das nicht wirklich, ihre Hauptsorge lag in etwas anderem und das platzte nun förmlich aus ihr hinaus.  
"Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, niemals! Er liebt Dr. Perry! Ich… ich kann doch nicht… er hat sie gerade wiedergefunden, sie lebt noch, auch wenn sie jetzt in Quarantäne ist, aber wenn sie je erfährt, dass Nicholas und ich… das, das kann ich nicht! Ich kann nicht!"  
Sie begann erneut zu schluchzen und nicht einmal TJs sanfte Worte konnten sie beruhigen.  
Während sie das Mädchen in den Armen hielt kam ihn in den Sinn, wie aufopfernd die junge Frau doch war.  
_Sie macht sich keine Gedanken um sich selbst, sie macht sich nur Gedanken um Dr. Perry und Dr. Rush_ , dachte sie gerührt, aber ein wenig verärgert über den Wissenschaftler. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht mit Melody zu schlafen und sie dann fallenzulassen? Oder… hatte er Melodys Schwäche etwa ausgenutzt?  
Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Gedankens schockierte Tamara und sie musste Gewissheit haben.  
"Melody", sprach sie das immer noch schluchzende Mädchen an, "geschah das mit ihrem Einverständnis?"  
Der Kopf der jungen Frau schnellte hoch und ihr Blick sagte TJ schon, dass diese Frage überflüssig gewesen war. Dr. Rush hätte niemals ohne ihre Einwilligung mit ihr geschlafen.  
"Ja! Er hat mich nicht…", das Wort konnte Melody nicht einmal aussprechen und schnell sprach sie weiter: "Es war meine Schuld. Als Dr. Perry wieder auftauchte, da… da… ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, die beiden zu sehen und da bin auf das Aussichtsdeck gegangen… und dort eingeschlafen. Als Sie mich dann geweckt haben mit ihrem Funkspruch, da habe ich gelogen! Es ging mir nicht gut, aber es war mir egal. Ich… ich habe es nicht mehr in mein Bett geschafft. Hätte mich Dr. Rush nicht gefunden… er hat Dr. Perry nach hinten geschoben und sich um mich gekümmert! Er hat mich gerettet! Wie konnte ich ihm da im Weg stehen… ICH habe ihm gesagt, er gehört zu Dr. Perry, verstehen Sie? Er war so nett zu mir… ich.. ich bin sicher, er hat mich sehr gerne, aber er gehört zu Dr. Perry. Und… und als ich mich bedankte für alles, was er getan hatte, da… ist es einfach passiert. Es ist nicht seine Schuld! Ich wollte ihn. Ich liebe ihn!"  
Melody vergrub nach diesem emotionalen Geständnis wieder ihren Kopf, aber ihre Tränen waren langsam erschöpft.  
"Entschuldigung, das war eine recht dumme Frage", lenkte TJ ein und fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich schlecht, dass sie so etwas überhaupt von Dr. Rush denken konnte.  
Aber jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, wie es zu dieser Situation gekommen war.  
Sie ließ Melody alle Tränen ausweinen, bis sie schließlich nur noch geräuschvoll Luft holte und ab und zu ein Schniefen zu hören war.  
Als sie merkte, dass die junge Frau vor Erschöpfung gleich einschlief, schlug sie die Decke zurück, löste sie behutsam aus ihrer Umklammerung und half ihr, sich auszustrecken.  
"So ist es gut, schlafen Sie jetzt. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile bei Ihnen", sagte TJ.  
Melody murmelte noch ein leises "Danke", dann schlief sie auch schon ein.  
TJ blieb noch ein paar Minuten bei ihr sitzen und verließ dann leise das Quartier.  
Sie konnte die Angst der jungen Frau nachvollziehen, doch Rush hatte ein Recht es zu erfahren. Es würde eh bald jeder an Bord sehen, dass Melody schwanger war und die Gerüchteküche würde so oder so brodeln. Besser war es eventuelle Gerüchte gleich im Keim zu ersticken und außerdem ging es niemanden etwas an, wer mit wem an Bord eine Beziehung anfing oder das Bett teilte.


	2. Entscheidungen

Als TJ wieder auf die Krankenstation kam, hob Dr. Rush nur flüchtig den Kopf als er sie sah.   
_Er fragt nicht einmal nach ihr_ , stieß sich TJ an der Tatsache, dass sich der Schotte lieber mit irgendwelchen Berichten, Daten oder sonst was zu beschäftigen schien, die ihm Brody anscheinend vorbeigebracht hatte. Er fragte auch nicht nach der jungen Frau, als sie ihm nach einiger Zeit einfach den Laptop zuklappte und wegnahm, da sie der Meinung war, es würde nun für heute reichen.  
Natürlich protestierte er, doch Tamara war genauso streitlustig wie er in dem Moment und Rush zog den Kürzeren.   
Greer hielt sich klugerweise komplett raus und nachdem TJ bei ihm noch einmal Fieber gemessen und seine OP Wunde überprüft hatte, gestattete sie dem Msgt. sich in seinem Quartier auszuruhen. Lisa Park hatte im Vorfeld schon angeboten sich um Ronald zu kümmern wenn er entlassen werden sollte und noch ein wenig Pflege bräuchte. TJ informierte sie daher und als Lisa eintraf, gab sie ihr noch ein paar Anweisungen mit, bevor sie die beiden gehen ließ.   
Dr. Rush schaute ihnen eifersüchtig nach und wagte es tatsächlich noch einmal, TJ um seinen Laptop anzubetteln.  
"Sicher nicht, Dr. Rush. Sie bekommen ihn morgen wieder. Für eine Stunde!", machte sie ihm die Regeln klar und der Wissenschaftler runzelte die Stirn.  
Die Sanitäterin war plötzlich ungewohnt ruppig, so kannte er sie gar nicht. Da der Schotte sie nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte und er dann seinen Laptop womöglich gar nicht mehr bekam, hielt er klugerweise den Mund.  
Da er nun nichts mehr zu tun hatte und Lt. Johansen offensichtlich auch nicht besonders gesprächig war, verfiel er sofort wieder ins Grübeln.   
_Melody geht es also nicht gut_ , war sein erster Gedanke und wollte schon bei Lt. Johansen nachfragen, wie es ihr ging, doch er traute sich nun nicht mehr und außerdem hatte die Sanitäterin ja bereits vorher gesagt, dass es nur eine Magenverstimmung wäre. Also gab es eigentlich keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Er tat es aber trotzdem. Und das wiederum verursachte bei ihm Schuldgefühle, dass er sich mehr um Melody sorgte, als um Amanda.   
_Ich muss Mandy irgendwie aus der Quarantäne holen und ich muss meine Gefühle für Melody unterdrücken_ , dachte er und versuchte, seine ganzen Gedanken nur auf das Gefühl zu lenken, wie Mandy ihn angesehen, ihn berührt und geküsst hatte. Und vor allem, wie unsagbar verletzt und traurig sie gewesen war, als sie erkannte, dass er sie nicht liebte. Das musste er unbedingt wieder gut machen.  
Wenn er hier endlich wieder raus kam musste er ganz genau herausfinden, was Eli getan hatte.

Nicholas gelang es die nächsten 2 Tage nicht völlig, Melody aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, aber die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht sah, half dabei etwas.   
Als ihn TJ schließlich entließ, war er in seine gewohnt abgekanzelte und ruppige Form zurückgekehrt und abgesehen davon, dass es zwischen ihm und Eli immer noch deutlich spürbare Spannungen gab, erledigten alle wie gewohnt ihre Arbeit. Was ihm jedoch immer mehr Sorgen bereitete, war die völlige Abwesenheit von Melody. Lt. Johansen hatte dem Col. gesagt, dass diese Magenverstimmung zwar nicht sonderlich schlimm, aber scheinbar langwierig war und sie für eine Woche lang krank gemeldet. Der Col. fragte nach, ob eventuell irgendetwas von den neu gefundenen Nahrungsmitteln unverträglich war, doch TJ verneinte das.   
So gab der Col. die Information an Dr. Rush weiter und dieser war beruhigt. 

TJ stattete der jungen Frau jeden Tag morgens und abends einen Besuch ab und sorgte dafür, dass sie genug Wasser und Nahrung zu sich nahm. Sie machte sich langsam ernstlich Sorgen, dass sie noch immer nur auf ihrem Bett saß, vor sich hinstarrte und das Wasser und den Brei kaum anrührte. Erst als sie ihr am 5. Tag mit Zwangsernährung drohte, schien sie sich zu fügen. Dass sie dabei ihrem Kind schadete schien ihr egal zu sein. TJ versuchte ihre Situation zu verstehen, doch sie war wütend über das fahrlässige Verhalten der jungen Frau.   
"Miss Hansen, Sie müssen mit Dr. Rush reden", sagte sie schließlich in einem ziemlich scharfen Ton zu ihr. "Sie schaden sich und ihrem Baby. Außerdem Sie können sich nicht ewig verstecken."  
Melody schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann einfach nicht, ich habe solche Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Ich… ich möchte das Baby gerne haben, aber wenn er es nicht will…"  
Tamara hatte durchaus Verständnis für ihre Sorgen, aber Grübeln und Weglaufen machte es nicht besser.   
"Das können Sie nur herausfinden, indem Sie endlich mit ihm sprechen."  
Das Mädchen vergrub ihren Kopf wieder in ihren Armen und schüttelte einfach nur leicht den Kopf.  
"Sie werden es nicht mehr lange vor sich her schieben können. Sie sind zwar erst in der 12. Woche, aber da sie vorher schon an Gewicht verloren haben sieht man eine Schwangerschaft bei Ihnen schneller. Ihr Bauch zeigt bereits jetzt schon eine leichte Wölbung. Lange können Sie ihn nicht mehr verstecken. Und Sie werden neue Sachen brauchen." TJ fand, dass Melody jetzt lange genug Verständnis bekommen hatte, es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich endlich aufrappelte. Deshalb sprach Tamara in einem recht strengen Ton mit ihr.  
Irgendwie schien es wohl zu wirken.   
"Ja… ja, Sie haben ja Recht, Lt.", lenkte Melody schließlich ein und wischte sich über das Gesicht.  
"Ich muss es ihm sagen, sonst mache ich es nur noch schlimmer. Aber geben Sie mir noch etwas Zeit, okay? Ich… ich weiß noch nicht, wie ich es ihm mitteilen soll."  
Tamara nickte. "Es ist sowieso Ihre Entscheidung. Nur tun Sie es, bevor es zu offensichtlich wird."  
"Ich werde mit ihm sprechen… in der nächsten Woche noch."  
"Fühlen Sie sich wieder in der Lage auf der Brücke Ihren Dienst zu tun? Eli hat schon nach Ihnen gefragt", sagte sie Sanitäterin.   
Melody fand es sehr nett, dass Eli nach ihr gefragt hatte, doch sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Dr. Rush das auch getan hätte.   
TJ schien zu ahnen, was los war und meinte: "Dr. Rush war sehr besorgt als er hörte, dass ich Ihnen einen Besuch abstatte. Er war erst beruhigt als ich ihm sagte, Sie hätten nur eine leichte Magenverstimmung."  
Irgendwie beruhigte das Melody nicht wirklich. Hatte es ihn danach gar nicht mehr interessiert, wie es ihr ging?  
 _Ich sollte aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich habe ich ihn weggestoßen. Er gehört zu Dr. Perry, das habe ich ihm gesagt. Ich sollte jetzt nicht erwarten, dass er sich um mich kümmert_ , schalt sie sich.  
"Ich habe eine Menge zu tun, das muss ich allerdings nicht unbedingt auf der Brücke erledigen", wich sie ein wenig aus.  
TJ nickte. "Was Ihre Essgewohnheiten angeht, Miss Hansen…", begann TJ, doch Melody fiel ihr ins Wort.  
"Ja, Lt., ich weiß", sagte sie resigniert.   
Tamara war noch ein wenig skeptisch, doch sie würde ein Auge auf sie haben. Sie würde jetzt sowieso öfters zur Routineuntersuchung auf die Krankenstation kommen müssen. Daher nickte sie nur.  
"Also gut. Sollte es Ihnen aber nicht gut gehen, dann erwarte ich, dass ich davon sofort erfahre."  
"Ja, Lt. Vielen Dank… dass Sie sich um mich gekümmert haben und so diskret sind", bedankte das Mädchen sich noch.  
"Keine Ursache. Und haben Sie keine Angst. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dr. Rush Ihnen den Kopf abreißen wird. Schließlich hat er auch Schuld an der Situation." TJ lächelte leicht und Melody brachte ein kurzes, aber recht gekünsteltes Lächeln zustande.  
Tamara verabschiedete sich und verließ dann das Quartier.

Am nächsten Tag stand Melody mit klopfendem Herzen vor den Türen der Brücke. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hier aufzutauchen, doch sie musste sich schließlich auf den aktuellen Stand bringen lassen. Flüchtig warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Leibesmitte, doch sie sah normal aus. Das T-Shirt saß noch sehr locker, so wie immer halt.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann drückte sie auf den Türöffner und betrat die Brücke.  
Dr. Rush drehte sich nicht einmal um, um zu sehen, wer dort kam, doch Eli dafür schon.   
"Mel!", rief er erfreut aus. "Geht's Dir wieder gut?", fragte er.  
Melodys Augen blieben auf den Kirk-Stuhl gerichtet und tatsächlich schaute Dr. Rush auf, als Eli ihren Namen erwähnte. Er drehte sich kurz um und Melodys Herz klopfte schneller.  
"Ja, danke, Eli", schaffte es das Mädchen zu antworten und steuert schnell auf ihren üblichen Platz zu. Sie spürte Nicholas' Blick in ihrem Rücken und dann hörte sie seine Stimme.  
"Willkommen zurück. Wir haben eine Menge zu tun. Mr. Wallace, zeigen Sie es ihr."  
Das war alles. Rush wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und Melody fühlte sich schlecht.  
 _Aber was erwarte ich eigentlich? Dass er mich in seine Arm nimmt und einmal über die Brücke wirbelt vor Freude? Er hat mich begrüßt und auf der Brücke wird gearbeitet. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören jedes einzelne seiner Worte auf die Goldwaage zu legen!_  
"Dann schieß mal los", sagte Melody unnatürlich fröhlich und warf Nicholas nicht mal mehr einen Blick zu. Doch ihre Gedanken verweilten immer noch bei ihm und sie hatte einige Mühe sich zu merken, was Eli ihr erzählte.   
Als sie meinte, alles soweit verstanden zu haben sagte sie nur, dass sie heute im Kontrollraum arbeiten würde. Ihrem Magen würde es zumindest besser bekommen, wenn sie stehen könne, erklärte sie und sowohl Eli, als auch Rush schienen diese Erklärung zu akzeptieren.   
Schnell verließ sie die Brücke und war wenig später so in die Arbeit vertieft, dass sie keinen Moment an Dr. Rush und ihre momentane Lage dachte.

Einige Stunden verstrichen, in denen sich Dr. Rush vorrangig mit der Frage beschäftigte, wie man den ganzen Drohnen entkommen könnte. Sie schienen jetzt fast an jedem Planeten zu lauern, doch auf Dauer konnte die Destiny nicht im FTL bleiben. Sie mussten schließlich ihre Nahrungs- und Wasservorräte bald wieder auffüllen und daher für dieses Problem schnell eine Lösung finden. Er wusste, dass das nächste Gate nicht mehr weit entfernt war und konnte im Moment nur hoffen, dass auf dem dazugehörigen Planeten keine Drohnen warteten.   
Ein paar Minuten später fiel das Schiff auch schon aus dem Hyperraum.

Lt. Scott wartete bereits mit einem Team vor dem Gate als Rush dort eintraf.  
Eli, der schon etwas länger hier war, hatte das Gate bereits angewählt. Nicholas hörte noch auf den letzten Metern Wegstrecke, wie Scott dem Colonel, der neben Eli an der Konsole stand, Bericht erstattete.  
"Bisher sieht alles friedlich aus, von Drohnen keine Spur. Wir sehen uns hier jetzt ein wenig um."  
"Verstanden. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig", gab der Colonel ihnen noch mit auf den Weg, bevor sie die Verbindung unterbrachen, indem Eli das Gate abschaltete.  
"Jetzt heißt es wohl warten", murmelte Young mehr zu sich selber.  
Rush trat zu Eli an die Konsole, um sich die Daten und Bilder anzusehen, die das Kino übertragen hatte.   
Die Lebensbedingungen waren eigentlich nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht war es mit nur 10°C ein wenig kalt, doch angesichts der Umgebung, die das fliegende Auge aufgezeichnet hatte, wunderte das den Schotten nicht. Das Gate stand mitten in einem Gebirgszug. Viel würden sie hier vermutlich nicht finden, vermutlich am ehesten Wasser und wenn sie Glück hatten, eventuell auch ein paar Kräuter oder Wurzeln. Umsonst hatte die Destiny jedenfalls nicht hier angehalten.  
Während Rush und Eli versuchten ein wenig mehr über den Planeten in Erfahrung zu bringen, vertrieb sich Young seine Zeit damit, die beiden zu beobachten. Ihm fiel auf, dass Eli den Wissenschaftler weniger oft ansah als üblich und das Gespräch zwischen den beiden beschränkte sich ausschließlich auf die Daten und fiel ungewöhnlich knapp aus.   
_Die Sache mit Perry und Ginn hängt wohl immer noch zwischen ihnen_ , vermutete er.   
_Nun ja, solange es sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit auswirkt, sollen sie das selbst klären_. Young fühlte einen Anflug von Genugtuung darüber, dass Rush vorerst keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte Dr. Perry zu sehen.   
Doch unmittelbar danach tat er ihm leid. Seine Wut auf Rush hatte sich merklich gelegt, nachdem er die KI losgeworden war. Seine Laune war um einiges besser geworden und die Albträume kamen jetzt immer seltener. Dazu kam TJs Sorgen um ihn und ihre Nähe, die er sehr genoss.   
Er hatte sogar angefangen zu hoffen, dass sie doch wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte wenn er ihr zeigte, dass er sich wieder im Griff hatte und an sich arbeitete. Er würde jedenfalls nicht so schnell aufgeben.  
Young fühlte sich im Moment überflüssig und sagte an die beiden Genies gewandt: "Informieren Sie mich, sobald Sie etwas Neues haben oder das Gate wieder angewählt wird. Ich werde derweil etwas Papierkram erledigen."  
Rush nickte ihm kurz zu und Young war damit zufrieden. Daher verließ er den Gateraum recht entspannt.

Nach einer guten viertel Stunde waren Rush und Eli immer noch allein im Gateraum und mit der Analyse fertig.   
Eli stützte sich einfach auf die Konsole und starrte wortlos auf das Gate. Rush nahm es als gute Gelegenheit, um ihn auf den jüngsten Vorfall anzusprechen, der jetzt als Keil zwischen ihnen steckte.  
"Eli", fing er an, doch der junge Mann drehte sich nicht zu ihm herum. Rush beschloss, trotzdem weiterzusprechen.   
"Früher oder später hätten Sie dasselbe getan wie Amanda und ich", begann er recht unsensibel, wie so oft. Immerhin brachte es Eli dazu, sich jetzt doch ihm zuzuwenden.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte er mit stechenden Augen.  
Rush rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab, das aber seine Wirkung verfehlte die folgenden Worte leichthin klingen zu lassen.  
"Sie wollten doch auch Ginn berühren, nicht wahr?", fragte er und sah Eli an, als hätte er diesem gerade die Absolution erteilt über sein Fehlverhalten.  
Eli kochte innerlich, doch er beherrschte sich noch. "Ist das Ihr Ernst? Sie haben nichts anderes zu tun als mir zu sagen, dass ich dasselbe getan hätte?"  
Rush zuckte ein wenig hilflos die Achseln. Er wusste natürlich, dass er sich eigentlich entschuldigen musste und auch wollte, doch das war ihm noch nie leicht gefallen und er hatte darin auch keine Übung. Zumindest nach Glorias Tod hatte er niemanden mehr um Verzeihung gebeten.  
"Amanda… sie hat einfach nur einen Fehler gemacht. Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf mehr, dass Sie das getan haben. Sie konnten nicht anders handeln."  
Eli ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hatte arge Mühe sich zurückzuhalten und seinem Chef keinen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.   
"Ich habe das nur getan um SIE zu retten. Aber wissen Sie was? Jetzt erkenne ich, dass ich da vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich hätte Sie besser dort sitzen lassen sollen bis ihr Körper einfach aufgrund von Wasser und Nahrungsmangel aufgibt." Elis Worte tropften geradezu vor Sarkasmus und Rush merkte, dass er genau das Gegenteil erreicht hatte von dem, was er eigentlich wollte. Und seine Worte trafen ins Mark.  
"Nein, nein, so meinte ich das nicht", sagte Nicholas schnell und sah ihn nun doch etwas schockiert an.  
"Na-natürlich bin ich Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie mich gerettet haben…" Da er nicht wusste, was er noch sagen sollte um die Situation zu retten, schwieg er.  
Eli funkelte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann entspannte er sich plötzlich und seufzte.  
"Tut mir leid, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen", sagte er zu Rushs größter Überraschung. "Und Sie haben Recht. Ginn und ich… wir haben auch schon darüber nachgedacht, so etwas zu machen. Sie und Dr. Perry waren nur einfach schneller." Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf und schaute nun betrübt drein.  
Rush tat es furchtbar leid, dass er so unsensibel gewesen war und schaffte es immerhin zu sagen: "Es konnte nur schief gehen. Wir alle vier haben uns zu sehr nach körperlicher Nähe gesehnt."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann recht zuversichtlich: "Aber wir bekommen das wieder hin. Sie sind nur in Quarantäne. Irgendwann werden wir einen Weg finden, um sie da wieder herauszuholen und zumindest wieder mit ihnen reden zu können."  
"Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr, Dok", meinte Eli nur und verfiel wieder in Schweigen.  
Nicholas schloss für einen Moment erleichtert die Augen und seufzte leise. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich gedacht, der MIT-Abbrecher würde ihm tatsächlich eine langen. Grund genug hatte er dafür zumindest gehabt. Er war doch sehr überrascht, dass Eli derjenige gewesen war, der eingelenkt hatte. Aber immerhin war er auch der Einzige der verstehen konnte, warum Rush das getan hatte.   
Das Gate, das plötzlich anfing zu wählen, unterbrach sowohl die Gedankengänge des Wissenschaftlers als auch die Lethargie seines jungen Mitarbeiters.  
Rush holte sein Funkgerät hervor und noch während das Gate am Wählen war, rief er Col. Young.   
"Col., wir haben ein eingehendes Wurmloch."  
"Verstanden, Rush. Ich bin gleich da."  
Der Schotte schaute gespannt auf den Ereignishorizont, der sich gerade in das Schiffsinnere ausweitete bevor das Wurmloch stabil war und kurz darauf hörte er schon die Stimme von Scott aus seinem Funkgerät.  
"Destiny, wir haben etwas gefunden", berichtete er. "Es gab hier offenbar eine Stadt, allerdings unterirdisch. Wir haben entsprechende Hinweise in einem breiten Höhleneingang gefunden. Schicken Sie ein Team zu uns, das Seile, extra Lampen und Kletterausrüstung mitbringt. Es sieht so aus, als hätte ein Felseinsturz den Weg fast verschüttet."  
Rushs Neugierde war geweckt und er antwortete: "Ich richte es Col. Young aus. Wir bringen alles Nötige mit."  
"Verstanden, Doktor", meinte Scott und fuhr dann fort: "Außerdem haben wir einen Wasserfall entdeckt, der sich als Trinkwasserquelle entpuppt hat. Wir brauchen ebenfalls den Kinoschlitten, Behälter und ein paar weitere Leute um das Wasser zu schöpfen."  
"Gute Arbeit, Lt.", lobte Rush den jungen Soldaten. "Lassen Sie uns ein wenig Zeit zum Packen."  
"Schicken Sie auch TJ mit, wir haben gerade einige Kräuter gefunden, die Lt. Johansen sehen sollte. Vielleicht helfen sie gegen irgendetwas."  
In dem Moment kam Young zur Tür herein. Den letzten Part hatte er mitbekommen und Rush wiederholte schnell, was der Lt. ihm gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Gute Arbeit, Lt.", sagte nun auch der Col. "Das klingt äußerst vielversprechend. Haben Sie schon nähere Informationen über diese Stadt?"  
"Nein, wir haben nur einige Behausungen in einem Tunnel gefunden, der nicht mit Geröll versperrt war. Aber ich glaube, wir kommen mit ein wenig Klettergeschick durch und Corporal Anderson ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dahinter noch einen Teich geben muss. Er hat eindeutig Wasser plätschern gehört."  
"Rush", wandte sich Young nun an den Wissenschaftler. "Ich nehme an, das wollen Sie sich ansehen?"  
Nicholas nickte nur.   
"Dann sammeln Sie ein Team zur Erforschung der unterirdischen Stadt. Ich geben Ihnen 3 Männer zur Sicherheit mit."  
"Ist gut", sagte Rush leicht verwundert, dass der Col. auf einmal so zuvorkommend war.  
Während Young sich ein paar andere Leute zusammensuchte, meinte Rush im Gehen zu Eli: "Ziehen Sie sich etwas Warmes an, Mr. Wallace, es wird kalt werden. Dann sagen Sie Miss Hansen Bescheid. Sie wird uns ebenfalls begleiten."  
Rush hörte nur ein leicht verdattertes "okay" von Eli, dann eilte in sein Quartier zurück, um einige Sachen zu packen und sich umzuziehen.  
Als er eine knappe viertel Stunde später wieder in den Gateraum zurückkehrte, sah er, dass schon etliche Leute dort waren und viele Sachen herumlagen.  
Er schaute sich nach Eli und Melody um. Sobald sie hier waren, wollte er losgehen. Eli hatte er schnell gefunden und gerade, als er schon versucht war Melody über Funk zu rufen um zu fragen, wo sie denn bliebe, sah er sie neben Lt. Johansen stehen. Er stutzte kurz.  
 _Sie sieht sehr blass aus und nicht gerade gesund_ , fiel ihm sofort auf. Schnell durchquerte er den Raum und blieb vor den beiden Frauen stehen.

Melody, die gerade im Kontrollraum war, wurde von Eli über Funk informiert, dass Dr. Rush sie auf einer Erkundungsmission dabei haben wollte. Er warnte sie noch, sich lieber warm anzuziehen und erzählte auch von der unterirdischen Stadt.   
Melody seufzte, bestätigte aber, dass sie gleich da sein würde.  
 _Ich kann doch jetzt nicht kneifen_ , überlegte sie fieberhaft. Ihr war gar nicht danach zumute, über Felsen zu klettern, doch wenn sie jetzt schon wieder sagte, ihr wäre schlecht, dann würden sicherlich einige Leute skeptisch werden.   
_Nein, da muss ich wohl durch_ , seufzte sie, eilte in ihr Quartier zurück und zog sich ein paar Lagen Kleidung über.  
 _Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es in den Bergen bei einer Nacht am Lagerfeuer die Möglichkeit, mit ihm allein zu reden_ , dachte sie leicht ironisch.   
Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie sie mit Nicholas an einem gemütlichen Lagerfeuer saß, ungestört von allen anderen und mit ihm bei einem Marshmallow und einer Tasse Kaffee nett plaudern würde.  
 _Und übrigens, Nick, ich hab total vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich von Dir schwanger bin._  
Melody schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich für diesen dummen Gedanken.   
_So sicher nicht. Aber ich muss es ihm sagen. Nur weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich das tun soll…_  
Sie spürte schon wieder diese Angst in sich, doch Lt. Johansen hatte Recht. Weglaufen brachte nichts und Schweigen auch nicht. Irgendwie musste sie das einfach hinbekommen.  
Als sie mit Packen fertig war lief sie schnell zum Gateraum. Lt. Johansen sah sie schon beim Hereinkommen und die junge Sanitäterin winkte das Mädchen zu sich herüber. Schnell lief Melody zu ihr.  
"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich das zumuten wollen, Miss Hansen?", fragte TJ so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Das Mädchen sah blass aus und Tamara war nicht begeistert, dass Dr. Rush sie dabei haben wollte.  
"Das geht schon, denke ich. Aber danke. Außerdem sollte ich doch mit ihm reden. Das geht schlecht, wenn er auf dem Planeten ist und ich auf dem Schiff, oder?"  
"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", meinte Tamara nur und deutete mit einem Schlenker ihres Kopfes auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wo Dr. Rush gerade aufgetaucht war und nun zu den beiden Frauen herüberkam.   
"Miss Hansen, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und Melodys Herz schlug bei dieser Frage ein wenig schneller. Sie schien ihm doch nicht egal zu sein, sonst hätte er sicher nicht gefragt, ob bei ihr alles in Ordnung war.   
"Ja, es geht schon. Von mir aus können wir los."  
"Gut, Mr. Wallace wartet schon", sagte Rush und lief zum Gate. Melody folgte ihm.


	3. Verschüttet

Ein kalter Windhauch begrüßte das Trio, als sie aus dem Wurmloch kamen.  
Lt. Scott erwartete sie bereits und führte sie jetzt einen kleinen Abhang hinunter, an dessen Fuß schon die restlichen Mitglieder aus Scotts Team standen.  
"Col. Young hat uns beordert Ihnen Geleitschutz zu geben. Haben Sie alles Nötige dabei?"  
"Ja, wo ist der Eingang?", fragte Rush.  
"Kommen Sie." Scott ging voraus, Rush, Eli und Melody folgten ihm und den Abschluss bildeten Corporal Anderson und Sgt. Maguire.   
Der Lt. führte die Gruppe ein Stück um den nächsten Berg herum, bog dann scharf rechts ab und lief direkt auf eine Felswand zu.   
"Ähm, sind wir hier auch richtig?", fragte Eli, als sie nur noch ein paar Meter von einer massiven Bergflanke entfernt waren und Scott immer noch weiter lief.  
"Der Eingang ist recht gut getarnt. Wir haben ihn nur gefunden, weil wir fast hineingefallen wären", erklärte er und blieb endlich stehen. Eli und die Anderen sahen sich um.   
Direkt vor ihnen war die massive Felswand und links von ihnen versperrte ein riesiger Felsbrocken den Weg. Rechts konnte Eli allerdings nach ein paar Sekunden einen verborgenen Pfad ausmachen, der hinter einigen dichten Gewächsen begann. In Erwartung, dies sei der richtige Weg, wandte er sich nach rechts und wollte schon dem Pfad folgen, doch Matt sagte: "Warte. Der Weg dient nur zur Irreführung. Hier geht es hinein."  
Er bog nach links ab und erst jetzt bemerkten die Neuankömmlinge, dass es nur so aussah, als versperrte der riesige Felsen den Weg. Tatsächlich war zwischen der Felswand und dem Gesteinsbrocken ein Durchgang, den man nicht ohne weiteres erkennen konnte. Scott verschwand darin und Rush schmunzelte. Das sah vielversprechend aus. Neugierig auf das, was ihn erwartete, ging er hinter Eli und Melody hindurch.  
Sie betraten eine freie Fläche und als Rush sich umsah, konnte er erkennen, dass entweder die ursprünglichen Bewohner oder die Natur selbst eine Art Innenhof im Fels erschaffen hatte. Direkt vor ihnen in der Felswand war dann auch schon der breite Eingang hinein in den Berg. Die ersten Behausungen konnte er ebenfalls ausmachen.  
"Das ist beeindruckend", sagte Eli ehrlich überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.  
"In der Tat äußerst geschickt gemacht, aber jetzt haben wir auch schon das Problem", wandte Scott ein, holte seine Taschenlampe hervor und ging in den Berg hinein.  
Die anderen folgten ihm und nach ungefähr 20 Metern sah Rush den Geröllberg, der den Weg versperrte.  
Schnell setzte er seinen Rucksack ab und leuchtete mit seiner eigenen Taschenlampe das Hindernis ab. An der linken Seite blieb er etwas länger stehen und hielt den Strahl auf einen bestimmten Punkt gerichtet.  
"Ich glaube, wenn wir den einen Brocken an der Seite dort oben links herausbekämen, würden die Steine in unmittelbarer Nähe zwar nachrutschen, aber die beiden massiven Felsbrocken sollten verkeilt bleiben. Wir könnten links einen Durchgang schaffen", meinte er dann.  
"Ja, daran haben wir auch gedacht. Wir sollten versuchen ihn nach hinten wegzudrücken", schlug der Lt. vor, der sich neben Rush gestellt hatte.  
"Versuchen wir es", sagte der Schotte nur und begann ein paar kleinere Felsstücken vor dem eigentlichen Stein zu entfernen. Bald halfen alle mit und nach ein paar Minuten scheuchte Scott sowohl den Wissenschaftler, als auch Eli und Melody weiter weg. Gemeinsam mit Corporal Anderson drückte er nun mit aller Kraft gegen den Felsen, der sich tatsächlich nach einer Weile bewegte und schließlich mit einem lauten Grollen und Poltern nach hinten weg rollte. Sofort zogen sich die beiden Männer gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, um den von Rush prophezeiten, nachrutschenden Steinen zu entgehen.  
Aus einem Reflex heraus legte Nicholas schützend seine Arme um Melody und bewahrte somit ihr Gesicht und den Großteil ihres Körpers vor kleineren Steinchen, die irgendwo absplitterten, als der Fels herunter krachte und dem Großteil der daraus resultierenden Staubwolke.  
Als sich der Staub legte ließ er sie los und drehte sich sofort dem nun teilweise offenen Durchgang zu.  
Melody stand wie erstarrt da und schaute dem Wissenschaftler nach.   
Auch wenn er diese Geste vielleicht als nicht der Rede wert erachtete, bei ihr hatte es sämtliche Gefühle für ihn wieder an die Oberfläche getrieben. Für einen Moment war sie sogar versucht gewesen, ihn einfach zu umarmen und zu küssen, doch sie hatte sich eisern zurückgehalten und sich gezwungen, ihre Arme dort zu lassen, wo sie waren. Wie gut sie daran getan hatte wurde ihr schlagartig klar, als Nick nicht mal ein "Danke" abwartete, sondern sie sofort wieder losgelassen hatte.  
Sie schluckte einmal, griff dann ihren Rucksack und folgte den anderen durch den schmalen Durchgang.   
"Na toll, und was jetzt?", hörte sie Elis Stimme weiter vorne. Schnell schloss sie zu den anderen auf, die alle stehengeblieben waren.  
"Ich glaube, das Wasser stammt von dem Wasserfall draußen. Irgendwo wird es einen Felseinbruch gegeben haben und das Wasser hat sich hier gesammelt", stellte Dr. Rush eine Vermutung an.  
Jetzt sah Melody, dass ein kleiner See vor ihnen lag. Anscheinend waren sie an der Stelle angelangt, an der es in den Berg hinabführte und diese erste Senke war voll Wasser gelaufen.  
"Wir haben leider keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob wir da durch kommen", meinte Eli. "Oder hat jemand eine Taucherausrüstung an Bord gefunden?", witzelte er noch.  
"Das Wasser ist vielleicht 2-3 m tief und wenn ich recht habe, dann fließt es auf der anderen Seite irgendwo ab oder sammelt sich in einer anderen Senke. In der Mitte ist eine Strömung zu erkennen, die in den Berg hineingeht", meinte Rush, der das Wasser dort beleuchtete, wo die Felsdecke nun anstieß.  
"Nur wissen wir nicht, wie weit das Wasser hineinreicht. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für uns das herauszufinden", sagte Scott.  
"Doch", warf Eli ein, "ich schicke mal ein Kino durch. Es kann zwar unter Wasser nicht steuern, aber dafür haben wir die Strömung, Wir werden ja sehen, wo das Wasser hinfließt."  
"Haben Sie eines dabei?", fragte Rush.  
"Was denken Sie denn?", entgegnete Eli gespielt empört. Er kramte kurz in seinem Rucksack und holte dann ein fliegendes Auge samt DHD hervor.  
"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen…", sagte er mehr zu sich selber, schaltete den Nachtmodus ein, ließ das Auge zu Wasser und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Strömung das Kino erfasste und mit sich zog. Auf dem Monitor schauten Eli, Rush und Scott neugierig zu, wo die Reise hingehen mochte. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden verlangsamte sich die rasende Fahrt und das Kino begann zu treiben. Es schien auch wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen, denn es übertrug einige verschwommene Bilder von einer sehr weiten Höhle. Schließlich blieb es kurz liegen, wobei man deutlich sehen konnte, dass es in einem Art Bassin gelandet war und links eine eindeutig nicht natürliche Mauer zu sehen war. Dann wurde es wieder ins Wasser gezogen und fiel ein paar Sekunden später in die Tiefe, mitgerissen von einem großen Wasserfall. Die Übertragung endete, als es scheinbar unten aufgeschlagen und zerstört worden war.  
"Wow", fiel Eli nur ein und starrte trotzdem noch auf das DHD als hoffe er, dass das Kino doch noch senden würde. Doch der Monitor blieb schwarz.  
"Nun, das zeigt, dass ich Recht hatte. Wir können es schaffen unten durch zu tauchen", sagte Rush und lief zum Ufer um die Wassertemperatur abzuschätzen. Darauf hatte er bei der Übertragung nicht geachtet. Das Wasser war nicht eisig, aber kalt genug, dass es schwierig werden würde, wenn sie da durch wollten.   
"Woooh, Stopp, was machen Sie da, Rush?", fragte Scott und lief neben den Schotten, der doch tatsächlich angefangen hatte, sich die Schuhe und Strümpfe auszuziehen.  
"Meine Schuhe müssen nicht unbedingt nass werden, Lt. Der Rucksack hat eine Schutzhülle und der Inhalt sollte somit weitgehendst trocken bleiben."  
"Vergessen Sie es!", rief Eli hinter ihm und trat ebenfalls an das Ufer. "Das Wasser ist viel zu kalt, es hat gerade mal 8°C!"  
"Ich will auch nicht darin baden sondern es nur durchqueren", sagte Rush.  
"Dok, bei allem Respekt, aber das Risiko ist es nicht wert. Erstens wissen wir immer noch nicht genau, wie es auf der anderen Seite aussieht. Die Strömung könnte uns direkt zum Wasserfall ziehen. Außerdem ist das Wasser viel zu kalt und keiner von uns hat trockene Kleidung mit zum Wechseln. Ich werde es auf keinen Fall gestatten, dass einer von uns da einfach so auf gut Glück durchtaucht."  
Scott warf Rush einen seiner seltenen Blicke zu von denen der Schotte genau wusste, dass der Lt. unerbittlich sein würde.   
Mit einem verärgerten Schnauben zog er sich die Strümpfe und Schuhe wieder an und meinte dann: "Dann gehen wir zurück zum Schiff und holen uns etwas."  
"Wir sollten das einfach hier vergessen", warf nun Eli ein, der absolut keine Lust verspürte durch unbekanntes, sehr kaltes Wasser zu schwimmen, Ersatzkleidung hin oder her.  
"Lt. Scott und Eli haben Recht, Doktor", mischte sich nun auch Melody zaghaft in die Debatte ein.   
"Das Risiko ist es nicht wert. Außerdem hätten wir gar keine Chance wieder zurückzuschwimmen gegen diese Strömung."  
Nick sah sie nachdenklich an. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. So sehr es ihn wurmte es zugeben zu müssen, aber das war in der Tat ein Punkt, der zu einem ernsten Problem werden konnte.  
"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Zugang der Einzige sein sollte. Es muss mehrere Möglichkeiten geben dorthin zu gelangen."  
"Gut, dann suchen wir danach", sagte Scott rasch der ahnte, dass Rush das mehr gesagt hatte, um eine Möglichkeit zu bieten hier wieder herauszukommen. Doch scheinbar war er immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, diesen Zugang ruhen zu lassen. So gab ihm der Lt. schnell eine hoffentlich ansprechende Alternative.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das so einfach sein wird", meinte Rush. "Nein, wir sollten noch einmal zum Schiff zurück und dann mit…"  
Ein aufgeregt klingender Ruf aus Scotts Funkgerät unterbrach ihn.  
"Lt.! Wir haben eine Drohne! Ich wiederhole, wir haben hier draußen eine Drohne…"  
Auf die Warnung des Soldaten folgte eine Erschütterung, die alle taumeln ließ. Kleine Steinchen lösten sich von der Höhlendecke und wirbelten Staub auf.   
Lt. Scott verlor keine Sekunde und schrie: "Raus hier! Sofort!" Er gab Anderson und Maguire einen Wink, damit diese voraus liefen und den Eingang sicherten. Er selbst würde als Letzter gehen.   
Zuerst scheuchte er das Mathe Genie durch den Engpass. Elis Rucksack blieb allerdings an einem Felsen klemmen, der ein wenig verrutscht war, als der junge Mann gerade dabei war ihn zu passieren und nun hing er wie ein Fallschirmspringer im Durchgang, der sich in seinem Schirm verheddert hatte.  
"Ich hänge fest!", rief Eli leicht panisch und versuchte, den Rucksack abzustreifen, doch er war so eingeklemmt, dass er seinen linken Arm nicht aus dem Träger herausbekam. Er hatte einfach keinen Spielraum mehr dafür. Scott schob sich kurzerhand an Eli vorbei und winkte Rush und Melody zu sich.  
"Kommen Sie, raus mit Ihnen. Ich helfe Eli!", rief er, doch im nächsten Moment erschütterte eine erneute Explosion draußen den Höhleneingang. Eli war plötzlich frei, prallte auf Scott und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. Hinter den beiden gerieten die beiden Felsbrocken in Bewegung, die vorher noch zwischen Boden und Decke verkeilt gewesen waren und lösten langsam das aufgetürmte Geröll. Hastig kroch der Lt. unter Eli hervor, kam auf die Beine und zog den verdatterten, jungen Mann einfach kräftig am Arm ein Stück nach vorne, bis dieser selbst stolpernd auf die Beine kam. Das nächste, was er sah, schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.   
Während er und Eli es noch durch den Durchgang geschafft hatten, waren Melody und Rush noch am Wasser. Der eine große Felsen kippte direkt auf ihre Seite herunter.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte der Lt. durch den schmalen Durchgang noch das fassungslose und angstvolle Gesicht von Melody sehen, bevor sie plötzlich weg war und von der Decke ein paar neue Steine herunterfielen, den Durchgang endgültig schlossen und Scott und Eli in eine dichte Staubwolke einhüllten.  
Scotts Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
"Dr. Rush! Miss Hansen!", brüllte er über das Grollen hinweg, doch der Staub nahm ihm den Atem und er bekam einen Hustenanfall.  
Schnell zog er ein Tuch aus der Tasche und hielt es sich vor Nase und Mund. Er versuchte noch einmal zu den beiden Eingeschlossenen durchzukommen, aber der Staub war einfach zu dicht. Schließlich holte er sein Funkgerät hervor und versuchte so sein Glück.  
"Dr. Rush! Können Sie mich hören?", rief er hinein, doch die Leitung blieb völlig tot.  
 _Hoffentlich leben sie überhaupt noch_ , dachte er und steckte das Gerät wieder weg. Eigentlich war es unmöglich. Bei dem Treffer war die halbe Decke heruntergekommen. Zumindest hatte es so ausgesehen.  
Jemand zog ihn plötzlich von hinten am Arm. Es war Eli, der Richtung Eingang deutete. Scott nickte und folgte dem jungen Mann. Sie mussten Hilfe holen und zwar schnell. Aber zuerst mussten sie sich noch um diese Drohne kümmern, die den ganzen Schlamassel überhaupt verursacht hatte.  
Vor dem Eingang schnappten beide Männer erst einmal hustend nach Luft.  
Scott drängte Eli zur Seite, sodass sie nicht mehr alles abbekamen was noch heraus wirbelte, dann hörte er plötzlich die Drohne links von ihm. Das Geräusch kam immer näher.  
Corporal Anderson und Sgt. Maguire waren hinter Felsen in Deckung gegangen und eröffneten nun ihrereits das Feuer. Scott schubste Eli zurück in den Eingang, damit er auf jeden Fall außerhalb des Schussfeldes war, legte seine Waffe an und schoss. Die Drohne gab ein merkwürdig surrendes Geräusch von sich bevor sie wie ein Stein zu Boden fiel. Vorsichtig kamen die Soldaten näher um nachzusehen, ob die Drohne auch wirklich zerstört worden war.  
"Ich glaube, das Ding ist hinüber", sagte Anderson und trat einmal kräftig mit seinem Stiefel nach dem Haufen Metall. Tatsächlich passierte nichts.  
"Gut. Sie bleiben hier und melden sofort, wenn Sie noch mehr Drohnen entdecken. Früher oder später werden welche auftauchen. Wir müssen zum Schiff zurück und eine Rettungsmannschaft zusammenstellen. Rush und Hansen wurden verschüttet oder zumindest von uns abgeschnitten", erklärte Scott rasch.  
"Ja, Sir", erwiderten Anderson und Maguire gleichzeitig. Anderson suchte sich eine Stelle auf einem großen Felsen, von der aus er gut den Himmel beobachten konnte und den Eingang im Auge hatte.  
Sgt. Maguire suchte ebenfalls nach einer erhöhten Position auf der anderen Seite und postierte sich dort.  
"Ich schaue nach, ob ich derweil vielleicht den Eingang freiräumen kann", bot sich Eli an. Er sah ziemlich geschockt aus, fand Matthew. Vielleicht half es ihm, wenn er etwas sinnvolles tun konnte solange er Hilfe holte.  
"Gut, aber sei vorsichtig, dass Du nicht selber verschüttet wirst und melde Dich, wenn Du herausgefunden hast, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben sind."  
"Okay", sagte der MIT-Abbrecher und wartete noch eine Weile, bis sich der Staub etwas gelegt hatte.

Matthew Scott rannte so schnell er konnte zurück zum Gate. Zuvor hatte er TJ noch über Funk verständigt und diese war schon auf dem Weg zum Berg. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle Anderson oder Maguire Bescheid geben, damit einer der beiden sie abholte.  
Sobald er das Gate erreicht hatte schnappte er sich von dem Soldaten, der das Gate bewachte, das DHD und wählte die Destiny an.   
"Ist etwas passiert, Sir?", fragte die leicht verdutzte Wache und Matt erklärte kurz, was vorgefallen war. Kaum war das Wurmloch offen ging er auch schon hindurch. 

Zurück auf der Destiny empfing ihn ein leicht verdutzt aussehender Colonel Young.  
"Lt.? Das ging aber schnell. Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er. Doch als er Scotts Gesicht sah wusste er schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Drohnen, sie sind auf dem Planeten. Zumindest eine", sprudelte der Lt. hervor.   
"Was!?! Verdammt. Wurde jemand verletzt?", fragte Young nach.  
"Wir konnten die Drohne abschießen. Aber Rush und Hansen wurden in einem Berg verschüttet. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie noch am Leben sind. Wir müssen sie wohl ausgraben."  
Young fragte nicht groß nach, sondern beorderte sofort einige Leute zum Gateraum während er Scott losschickte, um passendes Werkzeug zu holen und für alle Fälle noch mehr C4 als er sowieso immer dabei hatte.  
Matt sprintete los und als er eine knappe viertel Stunde wieder zurück kam, wartete schon ein Rettungsteam auf ihn.   
Er erklärte in groben Zügen, was sie erwartete und führte die Truppe dann durch das Gate zurück zum Bergeingang.  
Young, der auf dem Schiff zurückblieb, machte sich derweil ernsthaft Sorgen. Abgesehen davon, dass diese Drohnen lästig und gefährlich waren – sie tauchten jetzt schon wieder auf. Wie sollte das weitergehen? Irgendwann würden sie auf einen Planeten kommen, an dem die Drohnen in der Überzahl waren und vielleicht gab es dann kein Entkommen mehr. Außerdem lief das Schiff selbst Gefahr, noch einmal attackiert zu werden. Sie mussten dringend eine Lösung finden. Doch das gelang wohl nur, wenn Dr. Rush, Eli und diese Miss Hansen dafür eine brillante Lösung finden würden. Young hoffte also wirklich, dass der Schotte und das Mädchen noch am Leben waren und befreit werden konnten. Um ihrer aller Willen.

Rush sah Eli in dem Durchgang festhängen und wollte eigentlich sehen, ob er von dieser Seite etwas tun konnte, doch dann rief Lt. Scott ihm und Melody zu, dass sie rauskommen sollten. Rush packte das Mädchen an der Hand und wollte ihr gerade durch den Durchgang an Eli vorbei helfen, doch da kam die nächste Erschütterung. Rush sah mit Entsetzen, dass der große Felsen, der das halbe Geröllfeld sicherte, anfing sich zu bewegen. Genau in die Richtung, in der er und Melody standen.  
Er traf die Entscheidung im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie würden es garantiert nicht an Eli vorbei schaffen, daher zog er Melody, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen immer noch auf Eli schaute, ziemlich grob mit sich an die äußere Felswand, möglichst weit weg von dem Felsen. Sie landete zuerst auf ihm, doch er rollte sie schnell von sich herunter, drückte sie eng an die Wand und legte sich schützend über sie. Der Staub nahm beiden den Atem, doch damit war es noch nicht vorüber. Der große Felsen hatte sie zwar verfehlt und war in das Wasser gefallen, doch von der Decke kam Geröll nach. Sie mussten hier weg. Sie lagen zu dicht am Durchgang. Wenn sie sich im Wasser ganz am Rand und möglichst hinten halten würden, dann wären sie vor den Steinen halbwegs sicher und auch vor der Strömung.   
"Melody, wir müssen hier weg", sagte er hustend, rappelte sich auf und zog sie einfach mit hoch. Dabei verlor er sein Funkgerät. Er nahm sie wieder bei der Hand und zog sie ins Wasser. Die Kälte nahm er gar nicht wirklich wahr, als er hinein stakste, doch Melody spürte es umso mehr. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Der Kälteschock nahm ihr den Atem. Nicholas erging es ähnlich, doch darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.   
"Wir müssen noch weiter rein, los!", sagte er scharf und hoffte, damit ihre Starre lösen zu können.   
Melody hatte den Mund weit geöffnet und versuchte immer noch, Luft zu holen. Ihre Beine wollten ihr einfach nicht gehorchen. Nicholas kam einen Schritt zurück, umschlang kurzerhand ihren Oberkörper von hinten und trug sie ein paar Schritte weiter. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn dort, wo beide noch vor einem kurzen Moment gestanden hatten fielen nun ein paar größere Brocken ins Wasser, die sie hätten schwer verletzen können.   
Melodys Augen waren weit aufgerissen doch wenigstens löste sich ihre Atemlähmung scheinbar.   
"Es wird gleich besser, in ein paar Augenblicken werden Sie sich an die Kälte gewöhnt haben", sagte Nick. Melody nickte nur und fing an zu zittern. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und drückte sie fest an ihren Körper.   
Was dann passierte ging zo schnell. Plötzlich spürte sie einen heftigen Schmerz an ihrem Kopf und dann wurde auch schon alles schwarz. Dass sie ins Wasser fiel bemerkte sie nicht einmal mehr. Nicholas wurde ebenfalls von einem Stein getroffen und taumelte gegen die Wand, während Melody von der Strömung unter Wasser gezogen wurde und dann verschwunden war.  
"Melody!", schrie Nicholas und tastete blind im Wasser umher, das jetzt von dem Schutt aufgewühlt und schmutzig war. Er konnte sie nicht finden. Ohne groß zu überlegen holte er einmal tief Luft und tauchte direkt auf die Mitte zu. Die Strömung zog ihn ebenfalls mit sich.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Luftvorrat reichen würde, doch dann sah er schon einen hellen Schimmer, als er unter der Felswand durch war. Zum Glück war die Trennwand nur schmal gewesen und Nicholas schwamm dem Licht entgegen, bis er endlich die Oberfläche durchbrach. Er schnappte nach Luft und sah sich sofort nach dem Mädchen um. Die Strömung trieb ihn Richtung Wasserfall und plötzlich sah er sie. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser und hatte sich zum Glück an einem Mauerstein verkeilt, sonst wäre sie hinuntergespült worden.   
Nicholas schwamm mit ein paar kräftigen Stößen zu ihr hinüber, suchte einen sicheren Halt und zog sie zu sich heran. Aus einer Kopfwunde quoll Blut, welches rote Schlieren im Wasser hinterließ und sie war immer noch bewusstlos.  
So schnell er konnte schwamm er mit ihr an die andere Seite wo ein breiterer Sandstreifen war und er kletterte dort aus dem Wasser. Melody legte er auf den Rücken und tastete nach ihrem Puls. Er war nicht mehr zu ertasten.  
"Melody! Nein, nein, nein!", rief er und fing sofort an sie wiederzubeleben.   
Es dauert nicht lange bis sie plötzlich die Augen aufriss und anfing zu husten und würgen. Nick drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und Melody hustete das Wasser aus, das sie eingeatmet hatte.   
Als nichts mehr herauskam half ihr der Schotte vorsichtig sich auszustrecken. Ihr T-Shirt war nach oben gerutscht und Nicholas, der es gerade wieder herunterziehen wollte, stutzte kurz und sein Blick blieb für ein paar Sekunden auf ihren Bauch gerichtet. Melody bekam davon nichts mit. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war nur darauf konzentriert wieder normal atmen zu können.  
Schnell zog Nick das Shirt von ihr wieder über die Hüften und tastete noch einmal nach ihrem Puls.   
"Danke, Dr. Rush", sagte das Mädchen leise und sah ihn an.  
Rush gelang es, ihr ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken und sagte: "Gern geschehen. Aber bitte tun Sie mir so etwas nie wieder an."  
Melody lächelte leicht und nickte. "Okay, ich gebe mir Mühe."  
"Können Sie sich schon aufsetzen?", fragte Rush und als Melody nickte, half er ihr vorsichtig hoch.  
"Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir irgendwo einen Unterschlupf finden und unsere Sachen trocknen können. Sobald Sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen werden wir uns mal diese Stadt ansehen. Hoffentlich finden wir etwas. Das Funkgerät wurde bedauerlicherweise zerstört. Wir müssen also zusehen, dass wir uns selbst helfen."  
"Es geht schon", sagte Melody, die anfing mit den Zähnen zu klappern.   
_Und vor gut 3 Monaten sind wir schon einmal fast erfroren_ , dachte sie und hatte nicht vor, das noch einmal durchzumachen. Daher stand sie mit der Hilfe von Rush auf und beide machten sich vorsichtig daran der Treppe zu folgen, die links vom Wasser hinunter in die Tiefe führte.   
"Moment, ich glaube da ist mein Rucksack", sagte er plötzlich und lief die Stufen wieder hoch.   
Seine Tasche war tatsächlich mit ihnen durch die Passage gezogen worden und hatte sich, wie Melody auch, zum Glück an einem Stein verfangen. Nicholas ging noch einmal ins Wasser und konnte den Rucksack herausfischen. Als er wieder hinaus kam schaute er schnell hinein und stellte erfreut fest, dass der Inhalt nicht allzu sehr gelitten hatte. Die Taschenlampe funktionierte jedenfalls noch einwandfrei.   
"Das sollte uns den Abstieg erleichtern", meinte Rush und ging voran. Melody folgte ihm.


	4. Ungewissheit

Das Rettungsteam machte sich, unter der Führung von Scott, sofort an die Arbeit, als es eingetroffen war und begann die Steine vorsichtig abzutragen.  
Eli hatte an einer Stelle schon angefangen zu graben, doch ein größerer Brocken, den er nicht alleine bewegen konnte, versperrte ihm nun den Weg.   
"Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass er nicht auch noch nach hinten wegrutscht und eine Steinlawine auslöst", sagte Scott besorgt.  
Sie hatten immer noch kein Lebenszeichen der beiden Verschütteten und niemand wusste, wo sie genau waren.   
"Also gut, versuchen wir es", sagte der Lt. dann und gemeinsam mit zwei anderen Soldaten versuchte er, den größeren Brocken zu sich zu ziehen. Doch kaum bewegte er sich ein paar Zentimeter, lösten sich einige Steine oberhalb, die wiederum andere mit sich rissen und auf beiden Seiten herunter kamen.  
"Stopp!", rief Scott sofort und die drei Männer traten zurück.  
Als der Rutsch, der zum Glück nur ein geringes Ausmaß hatte, vorbei war und der Staub sich wieder gelegt hatte, meinte der Lt.: "Das ist zwecklos. Wir machen es nur noch schlimmer. Versuchen wir es mal auf der anderen Seite."  
Sie probierten es weiter links, doch hier kamen sie auch nicht weiter.  
"Ich fürchte, wir müssen hier aufgeben", sagte er dann mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf Eli.  
"Wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier zurücklassen!", empörte sich der junge Mann auch prompt.  
"Das habe ich auch nicht vor", sagte Scott hastig. "Wir kommen aber hier nicht weiter. Dr. Rush meinte, es müsse noch mehr Zugänge geben, also suchen wir einen."  
"Okay, aber wo sollen wir anfangen?", fragte Eli.  
"Es muss auf jeden Fall Belüftungsschächte geben. Wenn wir einen finden, könnte uns das auch schon helfen."  
"Und wenn der Weg hier durch das Wasser und Geröll der Einzige ist? Wie sollen wir herauskommen, falls wir wirklich nur einen Schacht finden?"  
"Hiermit notfalls", erwiderte Scott und zog ein Päckchen C4 hervor.  
Elis Augen weiteten sich.  
"Oh, okay. Damit sprengen wir dann vermutlich den halben Berg weg", sagte er mit einem deutlich ironischen Unterton.  
Scott seufzte. "Bevor wir alles schwarzmalen sollten wir erst einmal suchen und sehen, ob und was wir überhaupt finden. Vielleicht gibt's auch einen Fahrstuhl", konterte er.  
Elis Ohren wurden leicht rot, dann fragte er: "Okay, wo sollen wir anfangen?"  
"Hast Du noch ein Kino dabei? Das könnten wir nutzen, um die Felswände abzusuchen."  
Eli hatte tatsächlich noch ein weiteres einstecken, welches er nun aus seinem Rucksack holte und aktivierte.  
Scott teilte sein Team auf und beide Gruppen machten sich in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg.

Es waren nicht viele Stufen, die Rush und Melody hinuntergehen mussten. Nicholas war jedoch froh, dass er einen Moment unbemerkt von Melody, die hinter ihm ging, noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte was er meinte gesehen zu haben. Ihm war die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches nicht entgangen und ihm war sofort ein Verdacht gekommen. Seit 2-3 Wochen war ihm ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass das Mädchen einiges an Gewicht verloren hatte. Er ahnte natürlich, dass es mit ihm und der Situation mit Dr. Perry zu tun haben musste, doch was konnte er tun? Die Entscheidung war gefallen und Melody selbst hatte sie ihm quasi abgenommen, als sie ihm sagte, er gehöre zu Amanda.   
Er hatte ihr niemals weh tun wollen und doch er hatte es getan.   
Stillschweigend hatte er mitangesehen, wie sie litt und er war mehr als einmal versucht gewesen, mit ihr zu reden, doch er wusste, dass er es dann nur schlimmer machen würde. Also hatte er geschwiegen. Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass sie ihn mied. Obwohl er ihre Anwesenheit vermisste, hatte er es akzeptiert. Das war das Mindeste, das er ihr schuldete.   
Nun dachte er aber darüber nach was er glaubte, gesehen zu haben. Diese kleine, aber dennoch deutliche Wölbung ihres Bauches passte nicht zu der sonst fast zu dünnen Statur des Mädchens.   
_Oder ich übersehe einfach das Offensichtliche_ , dachte er plötzlich, als ihm eine andere Erklärung einfiel. _Sie hat Wasser geschluckt. Vielleicht liegt es daran._  
Doch tief in seinem Herzen konnte er dieser möglichen Erklärung selbst keinen Glauben schenken.  
 _Oder es ist wirklich das, was ich denke. Unsere erste und einzige Nacht ist nicht ohne Folge geblieben_ , gestand er sich endlich ein. Doch die Konsequenzen dieser Möglichkeit waren so immens, dass sein Gehirn das gar nicht verarbeiten konnte. Er versuchte es auch gar nicht erst.   
_Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich einfach geirrt_ , dachte er dann. _Melody wäre fast ertrunken und ich war aufgeregt. Das war sicher Einbildung_. Obwohl sich der Gedanke in ihm festgesetzt hatte, schob er ihn weg. _Außerdem hätte sie es mir gesagt, wenn sie wirklich schwanger wäre._  
Er konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf den Weg. Er würde später sicher noch einmal eine Gelegenheit haben, um seinen Verdacht auszuräumen. Es nützte ihm gar nichts, wenn er wilde Theorien aufstellte.  
Als er auf die Stufen sah fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass es es in diesem Berg gar nicht so dunkel war. Er schaute sich verwundert um, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen, woher dieses matte Licht kam. Wenigstens war er nun völlig auf diese neue Entdeckung fokussiert und vergaß seine Zweifel vorerst.  
Die Taschenlampe war trotz allem eine große Hilfe. Die Treppe (in den Stein gehauene Stufen), lief vom Wasserfall nach links unten weg und machte dann einen scharfen Knick.  
Von Ehrfurcht ergriffen blieben Nicholas und Melody schließlich an der Ecke stehen und starrten auf die Stadt im Felsen, die vor ihnen lag.  
"Der Berg ist ja komplett hohl", stellte Melody fest.  
Sie hatte Recht. Vor ihnen lag eine gigantische Höhle. Die Bewohner hatten ihre Wohneinheiten einfach aus der Bergwand herausgearbeitet und in der Mitte war eine riesige, freie Fläche, durch die sich das Wasser als kleiner Fluss hindurch schlängelte. In den Felswänden waren Gänge und Stufen angelegt, sodass man problemlos jede Ebene erreichen konnte.  
Dort, wo der Fluss verschwand, schien es noch tiefer hinein zu gehen.  
"Suchen wir uns erst einmal ein trockenes Plätzchen", meinte Rush und lief weiter.  
Melody hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, müde und außerdem wurde ihr langsam übel. Doch sie zwang sich, mit dem Wissenschaftler Schritt zu halten und hoffte nur, dass sie schnell etwas finden würden, wo sie sich endlich etwas ausruhen konnte.  
Die erste Wohneinheit war offenbar durch einen Steinrutsch nicht mehr betretbar, daher versuchte es der Wissenschaftler auf der unteren Ebene, wo die Wohneinheiten auch größer zu sein schienen.  
"Das sieht gut aus hier", meinte er und fand im Inneren sogar ein wenig trockenes Holz neben einer Feuerstelle. Melody atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich einfach in der Nähe der Feuerstelle auf dem Boden nieder.  
Rush schichtete etwas Holz auf und fand sogar zwei Feuersteine daneben. Er schlug die Steine aneinander und die ersten Funken reichten schon aus, um das trockene Holz zu entzünden.  
Einen Moment später brannte ein helles Feuer. Melody rückte so dicht heran, wie sie es noch aushalten konnte und sank dann in sich zusammen.   
Nicholas sah sich derweil ein wenig weiter im Inneren um und suchte nach irgendetwas, das sich als Ersatzkleidung benutzen ließ. Sie mussten dringend aus den nassen Sachen raus und brauchten etwas zum Wärmen. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat fand er auf dem Bett tatsächlich noch ein paar Decken, die zwar schon sehr löchrig und zerschlissen waren, aber durchaus ihren Zweck erfüllen würden. Er schüttelte sie einmal aus und trug sie wieder in den Wohnraum.  
"Hier, wir müssen aus den nassen Sachen heraus. Das sollte als Ersatz etwas helfen", sagte er zu Melody und hielt ihr eine der beiden Decken hin.   
Das Mädchen richtete sich mühsam wieder etwas auf und nahm die Decke entgegen, machte aber noch keinen Versuch aufzustehen.   
Rush warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und fragte schließlich zögerlich: "Brauchen… Sie Hilfe?"  
Melody nickte nur und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Ich bin ziemlich müde und mir ist ein wenig schlecht, um ehrlich zu sein."  
"Vermutlich liegt das am Wasser, welches Sie mit Sicherheit geschluckt haben. Wir wissen noch nicht genau, ob es für uns auch wirklich verträglich ist."  
 _Ich muss es ihm endlich sagen_ , dachte sie. Dass ihr öfters schlecht war und sie sich auch schwach fühlte lag sicher nicht am Wasser. _Vielleicht hätte ich TJs Angebot an Bord zu bleiben, doch lieber annehmen sollen_. Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät.  
Melody öffnete den Mund, um es ihm endlich zu sagen, doch die Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. Schnell schloss sie ihn wieder und schaute nach unten.  
"Kommen Sie", meinte Nicholas nun etwas forscher, "Sie müssen sich unbedingt wieder aufwärmen. Schaffen Sie es, sich selbst auszuziehen?"  
Melody schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte einfach nur hier sitzen und schlafen. Ihre Augen waren nur noch halb geöffnet und fielen jetzt ganz zu während ihr Kopf langsam auf die Decke sank, die sie als Knäuel auf ihrem Schoss zu liegen hatte. Dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.  
Nicholas zögerte einen Moment, doch dann setzte er sich neben sie und versuchte sie wieder aufzuwecken.  
"Melody", sagte er, richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und lehnte sie gegen seine Brust. Sie öffnete kurz die Augen, doch er konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihr Körper nach dem Beinahe-Ertrinken dringend Erholung brauchte. Sie schaffte es nur noch ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen und bevor sie wieder einschlief, schlich sich noch ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.   
Nicholas Lippen zitterten leicht. Sie wieder in seinen Armen zu halten ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und er konnte sich nicht beherrschen, strich sanft über ihre Wangen und spielte mit ihrem Haar. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an in diesem Moment. Doch bevor er völlig die Beherrschung verlieren würde konzentrierte er sich darauf, dass er sie nun irgendwie in diese Decke einwickeln musste.   
"Ich hoffe, Du bist mir nicht zu böse, Melody", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und begann dann, sie wie eine überdimensional große Puppe aus den nassen Sachen zu schälen. Er achtete darauf, sie möglichst nicht an ihren Intimbereichen zu berühren, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick über ihren Körper streifte. Und dann fiel es ihm wieder auf, diese leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches.   
Er zögerte kurz, fuhr sich mit der Zunge einmal über die Lippen, die plötzlich viel zu trocken geworden waren, hielt Melodys Oberkörper knapp über dem Boden in seinem linken Arm fest und legte seine rechte Hand sehr langsam auf ihren Bauch, um darüber zu streichen und vorsichtig die Wölbung abzutasten. Er spürte es mehr in seinem Herzen, als tatsächlich mit seinen Händen. Das kam nicht von zu viel verschlucktem Wasser.   
Nicks Augen weiteten sich etwas und er schaute in Melodys Gesicht. Trug sie wirklich sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen?   
Diese Möglichkeit ließ Gefühle in ihm hoch schwappen, die er lange, sehr lange vergraben hatte. Wie sehr hatten er und Gloria sich ein Kind gewünscht? Sollte sich dieser Wunsch jetzt mit Melody als Mutter erfüllen?   
Nick schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er die Gedanken und Gefühle aus sich herausschleudern.   
_Vielleicht irre ich mich auch einfach_ , dachte er, glaubte aber selbst nicht daran. Melody, die immer noch nackt in seinen Armen lag, begann zu zittern in ihrem Schlaf. Schnell wickelte er sie in die Decke ein und legte sie so nah ans Feuer wie es ging, ohne ihr zu schaden. Dann legte er die nassen Sachen von ihr in der Nähe der Wärmequelle ab und zog sich dann selbst schnell aus.   
Als er auch seine Sachen ausgebreitet hatte, durchsuchte er den Rucksack. Der Inhalt hatte dem nassen Erlebnis weitestgehend getrotzt und alles schien noch brauchbar zu sein.   
Er bedauerte nur, dass er kein Kino mehr hatte. Außerdem wurde er selbst plötzlich sehr müde. Das Adrenalin, das ihn bisher wach gehalten hatte, war nun abgebaut und er beschloss, sich neben Melody zu legen und wenigstens etwas zu schlafen. Er musste sich einfach darauf verlassen, dass es hier unten nichts lebendiges mehr gab, denn er konnte die Augen beim besten Willen nicht mehr offen halten.   
In die Decke eingehüllt legte er sich hinter das Mädchen, legte seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper und drapierte ein Stück seiner Decke auch noch über sie. Dann schlief er ebenfalls ein.

An dem Berghang draußen wurde das Team von Lt. Scott gerade von einer weiteren Drohne angegriffen. Diese schien anders beschaffen zu sein als die Erst, denn sie ließ sich nicht so leicht vom Himmel holen.  
"Hier ist Scott!", rief der Lt. in sein Funkgerät und tauchte erneut hinter einen Felsen in Deckung, als die Drohne auf ihn das Feuer eröffnete.  
"Wir brauchen dringend Unterstützung! Wir haben einen Verletzten!"  
"Wir sind auf dem Weg, Lt.. Wie ist Ihre genaue Position?", kam die ruhige Stimme von Col. Young zur Antwort.  
"Südöstlich des Gates über dem Tal. Rechte Bergflanke. Die Drohne schwebt gut sichtbar direkt vor uns."  
"Halten Sie durch, wir sind in ein paar Minuten bei Ihnen. Young Ende."  
 _Hoffentlich sind es wirklich nur ein paar Minuten_ , dachte Scott. An dem Berghang war es schwierig gewesen ausreichend Deckung zu finden.   
_Wenigstens hat Corporal Anderson nur einen Streifschuss abbekommen und ist weiterhin in der Lage sich zu verteidigen_ , dachte Scott grimmig.  
Die Drohne nahm ihn derweil erneut ins Visier und er duckte sich. Lange würden sie sich nicht mehr verstecken können, die Geschosse der Maschine besaßen eine hohe Durchschlagskraft und die Felsen, hinter denen sie sich versteckten, wurden immer kleiner.  
Endlich konnte Matt zu seiner Linken die Verstärkung ausmachen. Young war mit von der Partie und Scott instruierte sein Team über Funk für Ablenkung zu sorgen. Also feuerten sie aus drei Richtungen auf die Drohne und schafften es so, dass der Rest heranschleichen konnte. Irgendjemand brachte es fertig mit einem gut gezielten Wurf der Drohne eine Ladung C4 auf das Gehäuse zu werfen. Nach der Detonation stürzte sie ab und Young und seinem Team gelang es, sie endlich unschädlich zu machen.  
Sobald diese Gefahr gebannt war lief Scott ihnen entgegen. TJ, die von Young verständigt worden war, dass jemand verletzt sei, erkundigte sich sofort nach ihrem Patienten. Doch Corporal Anderson humpelte ihr schon entgegen und Tamara stellte eine Fleischwunde an seinem Oberschenkel fest, die zwar behandelt werden musste, aber zum Glück nicht so ernst war.  
Als Scott den Col. erreicht hatte fragte dieser: "Haben Sie schon einen Zugang gefunden?"  
Der Lt. schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Wir wollten nach Luftschächten suchen und sind dafür so gut es ging auf den Berg gestiegen, aber dann kam die Drohne dazwischen. Das Kino konnte auch noch nichts finden."  
"Die Destiny springt in 6 Stunden wieder. Wenn Sie in spätestens 2 Stunden keinen anderen Zugang finden müssen wir wohl versuchen, das Hindernis zu sprengen. Und schicken Sie Mr. Wallace wieder an Bord. Falls alles nichts nützt müssen wir das Schiff entweder wenden oder hoffen, dass wir noch ein Gate in Reichweite haben, das mit diesem hier verbunden ist."  
"Ja, Sir. Ich fürchte aber, wenn wir versuchen das Geröll zu sprengen, machen wir es nur noch schlimmer. Die Drohne, die den Einsturz verursacht hat, hatte eine geringere Feuerkraft als diese hier." Scott zeigte dabei auf die Maschine, die sie gerade zerstört hatten und als Wrack nun neben ihnen lag.  
"Das C4 ist um einiges stärker und wenn wir das dann noch direkt im Tunnel verwenden…"  
"Ich verstehe", sagte Young nachdenklich und nickte dabei. "Dann müssen Sie entweder einen Zugang finden oder wir müssen einen neuen erschaffen", meinte er dann.  
"Dr. Rush war sicher, dass es noch andere Zugänge geben muss. Ich bin sicher, früher oder später finden wir einen."  
"Lieber früher als später, Lt.", sagte Young und seufzte dann. "Also gut, suchen Sie weiter. Ich werde noch ein paar Leute herschicken, damit Sie schneller voran kommen. Außerdem befürchte ich, dass das nicht die letzte Drohne war."  
"Ja, Sir", erwiderte Scott und machte sich wieder daran, einen Zugang in das Berginnere zu finden.  
Young holte unterdessen sein Funkgerät heraus und schickte Eli zusammen mit Tamara und dem verletzten Corporal wieder an Bord der Destiny mit dem Auftrag, die Rückkehr von Dr. Rush und Miss Hansen sicherstellen zu können. Irgendwie sollte Eli es schaffen, dass die Destiny Gates anflog, durch die sie dieses hier noch erreichen konnten.Dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf die Suche nach einem weiteren Eingang.

Nach den besagten zwei Stunden hatten immer noch keiner einen weiteren Zugang finden können und Young, Scott, Eli und einige Wissenschaftler hatten sich kurzerhand vor Ort an dem zugeschütteten Eingang eingefunden und diskutierten nun eifrig, ob man eine Sprengung riskieren konnte oder lieber nicht.   
Die Wissenschaftler rieten alle davon ab, da keiner wissen konnte, wie es in dem Berg aussah und wie dick die Steinschichten tatsächlich waren.   
"Außerdem haben wir genug Zeit zum Suchen", sagte Eli, als die Wissenschaftler ihre Statements abgegeben hatten. "Es sind nicht nur ausreichend Tore in der Nähe, wir können beim nächsten Sprung auch den Aufenthalt verlängern. Den Countdown abzuschalten ist leider noch immer nicht möglich, aber ausdehnen sollte gehen."  
"Das klingt sehr gut, Mr. Wallace. Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher getan?", hakte Young nach.  
"Weil uns die KI darauf gestoßen hat und ich diese Informationen erst vorhin gefunden habe. Und das auch nur rein zufällig", erklärte der junge Mann.  
Young presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. _Scheinbar hab ich mich in der Natur dieser KI wirklich geirrt_ , gestand er sich selbst ein. _Aber nachdem, was sie mir angetan hat ist es besser, dass sie weg ist_ , kam ihm gleich darauf in den Sinn.  
Everett seufzte leise und meinte dann: "Also schön, Gentlemen. Dann müssen wir weitersuchen. Mr. Wallace, können wir ein Team auf dem Planeten lassen, wenn die Destiny springt?"  
"Das ist kein Problem, allerdings kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, ob wir beim nächsten Gate nicht wieder auf Drohnen stoßen", gab Eli zu bedenken.  
Everett nickte. "Dann gehen alle vorsichtshalber wieder an Bord und wir kehren später zurück."  
"Sir, was ist, wenn beide tot sind?", fragte ein Wissenschaftler leichthin. Eli warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wollte schon antworten, doch Young kam ihm zuvor.  
"Wir sollten nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Aber sollten sie wirklich tot sein, dann werden wir uns davon selbst überzeugen. Gerade jetzt können wir es uns nicht leisten, Dr. Rush zu verlieren. Wir müssen unbedingt sicher gehen, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Also suchen wir vorzugsweise ihn… oder seine Leiche."   
Young sah in seinen Augenwinkeln, dass Eli gerade empört den Mund öffnete und fügte hastig hinzu: "Dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für Miss Hansen. Und jetzt los. Wir haben einen ganzen Berg abzusuchen."  
"Moment!", rief Eli plötzlich und Young und die anderen, die schon im Gehen waren, blieben stehen und sahen ihn fragend an.  
"Vielleicht können wir die Suche ein wenig vereinfachen", sprudelte der Junge hervor.  
"Ich bin ganz Ohr, Mr. Wallace", sagte Young mit einem deutlichen Unterton von Ungeduld.  
"Wir könnten aus dem Filtersystem unserer Atemluft das CO2 benutzen und Trockeneis herstellen. Wenn wir das mit Wasser aufgießen haben wir eine hervorragende Nebelwand. Sollte es am Berg irgendwo einen weiteren Eingang oder Luftschacht geben, dann zieht er den Rauch nach innen und wir haben einen potentiellen Zugang gefunden."  
Young und die anderen starrten ihn verblüfft an. Schließlich räusperte sich Young und sagte: "Mr. Wallace, das ist eine brillante Idee. Aber kriegen Sie das wirklich hin?"  
"Sicher, ich brauche allerdings Hilfe."  
"Nehmen Sie sich, wen auch immer Sie brauchen und fangen Sie gleich an."  
"Okay", sagte Eli nur und rief den Wissenschaftlern über seine Schulter zu, die alle noch wie angewurzelt dastanden: "Kommen Sie schon, Sie haben den Col. gehört. Ich könnte Hilfe brauchen."  
Young konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sah der Truppe noch kurz nach, die zur Sicherheit in Begleitung von Lt. Scott wieder zum Gate lief.


	5. Veränderungen

Das Trockeneis herzustellen dauerte länger, als Eli gedacht hatte. Da er auch noch den Countdown beim nächsten Halt verlängern musste, schaffte er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig das Trockeneis herzustellen und die Suchteams waren immer noch nicht fündig geworden. Kurz vor Ablauf der Frist, bevor die Destiny wieder springen würde, kehrte das letzte Team durch das Gate zurück.  
"Bis auf Rush und Hansen sind alle wieder an Bord", wurde der Col. von Scott informiert, als er gerade aus dem Ereignishorizont trat. Young war als Letzter zurückgekehrt und sah müde und abgekämpft aus.   
"Wir haben vier Stunden Zeit um ein wenig auszuruhen", sagte Young, der Matts Worte mit einem Nicken begleitet hatte.  
"Ich schlage vor, die Zeit zu nutzen. Das Klettern war doch sehr anstrengend."  
"Sir, TJ hat nach Ihnen gefragt", informierte ihn Scott noch, der nichts dagegen hatte mit Chloe ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben.  
"Ist gut, ich gehe gleich zu ihr. Sagen Sie allen Bescheid, dass sich jeder ein wenig ausruhen sollte."  
"Ja, Sir."  
Scott trabte von Dannen und Young machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, wo er im Laufe des Tages eh hätte vorbeischauen müssen. Seit einigen Wochen hatte er nun mit Hilfe von TJ und diesen wunderbaren Kräutern, die ihm beim Einschlafen halfen, keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken und das Verlangen danach hatte sich merklich gemindert.   
TJ und natürlich er selber waren darüber sehr froh, doch die Sanitäterin ermahnte ihn, dass er gerade in dieser Phase nicht unbedingt vor Rückfällen gefeit war. Daher nahm er die Kräuter weiterhin jeden Abend ein, allerdings verbrachte TJ nun nicht mehr jede Nacht in seinem Quartier. Sie wartete meist, bis er eingeschlafen war und ließ ihn dann allein.  
Er konnte sich denken, dass Tamara ihn auf der Krankenstation sehen wollte, um ihn über den Zustand von Corporal Anderson zu informieren und eventuell noch über die Überlebenschancen der beiden Vermissten reden wollte. Er würde sie im Anschluss also auch gleich um die Kräuter bitten.  
Die Türen waren noch nicht einmal völlig offen, da blieb der Col. auch schon abrupt stehen und starrte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund auf TJ, die sich gerade aus Varros Armen löste.   
Varro wich einen Schritt zurück und verabschiedete sich hastig von der jungen Frau. Mit einem kurzen Nicken ging er an Young vorbei und verschwand um eine Ecke.  
Young blickte ihm hinterher und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zu Hals. Er hoffte, dass ihm seine Wahrnehmung lediglich einen Streich gespielt hatte, sah wieder zu TJ und befahl seinen Beinen, weiterzugehen.   
"Sie wollten mich sehen, Lt.?", fragte er förmlich, blieb in zwei Metern Abstand vor der Sanitäterin stehen und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Mit starrer Miene blickte er sie an und sein Ausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte.  
Tamara war ein wenig verlegen und zögerte, als ob sie erst überlegen müsste, was sie sagen wollte. Doch dann sagte sie, ohne auf die Situation mit Varro einzugehen: "Corporal Anderson wird ein paar Tage ausfallen. Er hat einen glatten Durchschuss erlitten. Aber mit ein wenig Ruhe ist er bald wieder wie neu."  
"Das ist schön zu hören", sagte er knapp. Als TJ nichts mehr sagte, fragte er: "Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das Sie besprechen wollten?"  
Die junge Frau, die eigentlich etwas ganz anderes mit ihm besprechen wollte aber nun gerade überlegte, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch etwas zum Thema Varro sagen sollte, entschied, dass es auf jeden Fall nötig war. Allerdings erst am Abend wenn sie unter vier Augen sprechen konnten.   
Und ihr eigentliches Anliegen schob sie komplett nach hinten. Der Zeitpunkt war nicht günstig.  
Aber sie schnitt schnell noch das andere Thema an, das ihr am Herzen lag.  
"Ja, da wäre noch etwas", sagte sie. "Ich denke, wir können langsam damit anfangen die Kräuterdosis zu reduzieren und versuchen, sie in den nächsten Tagen abzusetzen. Ich möchte sehen, wie Sie und Ihr Körper damit zurecht kommen."  
Youngs Gesichtsausdruck blieb weiterhin neutral als er meinte: "Wie Sie meinen, Lt. Wenn es sonst nicht weiter gibt, werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen."  
Tamara schaute ihn etwas traurig an, nickte aber. "Ich werde heute Abend zur üblichen Zeit vorbeikommen", sagte sie ihm noch hinterher, als er gerade am Gehen war. Young erwiderte nichts, sondern verließ zügig die Krankenstation.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier kreisten Everetts Gedanken nur noch um Tamara und Varro.  
Bisher hatte er immer noch gehofft die junge Frau zurückgewinnen zu können, doch zum ersten Mal hatte er beide zusammen gesehen, wie sie Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. Dabei hatte Tamara ihm doch unterschwellig gesagt, dass sie sich ihrer Gefühle für den ehemaligen Invasor nicht ganz sicher war. Anscheinend hatte sie nun eine Grenze überschritten und Everetts Hoffnungen waren wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt.   
Obwohl Tamara ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es nichts mehr zwischen ihnen werden könne, hatte er dennoch die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Bis jetzt.  
Everett blieb einfach im Gang stehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt wohl endgültig verloren hatte. Wen er verloren hatte. Als ob eine Barriere in ihm durchlässig geworden war, dachte er an die ganzen Leute, die er entweder verletzt oder zurückgelassen hatte oder die unter seinem Kommando gestorben waren. Dabei waren Emily und Tamara nur die ersten beiden Gesichter, die er jetzt vor sich sah. Die vielen Soldaten beim Angriff auf der Icarus Base, Spencer, Marsden, Rivers, Harper, Curtis, einige Zivilisten wie Senator Armstrong aber vor allem Hunter Riley, den er erstickt hatte. Hatte er doch gedacht, dass diese Schuldgefühle endlich verblasst waren, so wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Er hatte den jungen Airman sehr gemocht und Potential in ihm gesehen, doch dann hatte er ihn töten müssen. Mit seinen bloßen Händen. Young schaute auf diese Hände hinab und seine Knie wurden weich.   
_Riley, es tut mir so leid_ , dachte er und kämpfte um seine Fassung. _Ich würde alles tun, um es ungeschehen zu machen_. Und dann war da wieder diese Wut auf Rush, der daran überhaupt Schuld war, dass das passiert war. Er hätte nur den Mund aufmachen und Everett sagen müssen, dass er den Code entschlüsselt hatte. Doch der selbstgefällige Mistkerl hatte mal wieder sein eigenes Süppchen gekocht. Und deshalb war Riley nun tot.   
Und jetzt kam auch noch Varro an und nahm ihm einfach Tamara weg.  
Everett fühlte sich betrogen und plötzlich sehr einsam. Er wünschte sich im Moment nichts mehr als jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der ihm Abends zuhörte, welche Sorgen er hatte, jemand, den er lieben konnte und einfach ein wenig Glück auf diesem Schiff finden zu können.   
Plötzlich drehte er sich um und lief in die andere Richtung zurück. Allerdings bog er nicht zur Krankenstation ab, sondern ging stattdessen zur Bar. Er brauchte nicht zu befürchten jemanden zu treffen, um diese Zeit hatten alle etwas anderes zu tun.   
Er blickte sich kurz um, ob er auch wirklich allein war, dann trat er hinter die Theke, stellte sich ein Glas hin und griff nach der Flasche mit dem Alkohol. Er öffnete sie und wollte sich gerade einschenken, doch plötzlich hielt er inne und sah nachdenklich auf die Flasche hinab, die er zum Eingießen bereits schräg hielt, sodass die sandfarbene Flüssigkeit darin hin und her schaukelte.  
Er dachte an Tamara und die ganze Mühe, die sie sich mit ihm gemacht hatte. Wie sie die letzten Nächte über ihn gewacht hatte und für ihn da gewesen war. Nun war er drauf und dran das alles zu verderben und warum?   
_Nur weil ich eifersüchtig bin und TJ sich für einen anderen interessiert._  
Nachdenklich sah er die Flasche weiterhin an und schwenkte sie ein wenig hin und her.   
"Ach, was soll's", sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann stellte er die Flasche wieder hin, ohne sich etwas einzugießen, stöpselte sie zu und räumte das Glas weg.   
Ohne zu zögern griff er nach der Flasche und nahm sie mit ihn sein Quartier, wo er sie vorerst nur in seinem Geheimversteck verstaute und sich danach auf sein Bett legte. Er wollte ein wenig schlafen, doch immer wieder tauchten TJ und Varro in seinen Gedanken auf, die es ihm unmöglich machten ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Nach einer Stunde gab er es komplett auf, stand wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Eli, um nachzusehen, wie weit der Junge gekommen war.

"Und Mr. Wallace, wie sieht es aus?", fragte Young und trat in das kleine Labor, das sie schon ganz am Anfang ihrer Reise hier gefunden hatten.  
Eli stand mit einigen anderen Wissenschaftlern um einen großen Tisch herum. Darauf aufgebaut war eine merkwürdige Vorrichtung, von der Young gar nicht erst versuchte, sie zu verstehen, die ihn aber stark an die Destille erinnerte, die der Ingenieur gebaut hatte. Vermutlich war diese Apparatur auch sein Werk.   
Eli schaute auf, als er den. Col. in der Tür stehen sah.  
"Sie sollten lieber dort stehenbleiben", warnte er ihn vor, "hier könnte es gleich unangenehm werden."  
Young nickte und trat zur Sicherheit noch einen Schritt zurück.  
Einen Moment lang werkelten alle noch ein wenig herum bis Brody schließlich meinte: "Okay, versuchen wir es."  
Er zog sich dicke Isolierhandschuhe über die anscheinend irgendein kreativer Mensch aus Vorräten der Destiny zusammengebaut hatte und setzte sich eine Schutzbrille auf.  
"Zurücktreten bitte", warnte Brody und die Umstehenden wichen zurück.   
Der Ingenieur hielt einen Schlauch vor sich, öffnete ein Ventil und sofort drangen Nebelschwaden hervor und auf dem Tisch bildeten sich die Eiskristalle.  
"Es funktioniert wirklich", sagte Eli doch ein wenig überrascht.  
Es dauerte ein wenig bis Brody das Ventil wieder schloss und sich der Wassernebel verzog. Die anderen kamen wieder näher und Young hatte sogar einige Worte des Lobes über.  
"Gut gemacht, Gentlemen. Sobald wir wieder auf dem Planeten sind, werden wir Ihre Idee gleich in die Tat umsetzen, Mr. Wallace."  
"Wir müssen das Trockeneis in entsprechende Behälter füllen bis wir es benutzen. Wir haben da einige geeignete Kübel in einem Frachtraum gefunden", warf eine Wissenschaftlerin ein und hielt einen dieser genannten Behälter hoch.  
Eli betrachtete ihn skeptisch, doch dann nickte er. "Ja, das könnte gehen."  
Er stellte den Kübel auf den Tisch und Brody füllte ihn mit dem Trockeneis. Dann schloss er den Deckel und eine automatische Versiegelung erwachte hörbar zum Leben und zeigte gleich danach ein grünes Licht.  
"Das sind ja abgefahrene Teile", meinte Eli staunend. "Warum hab ich die nicht früher schon entdeckt? Ich hätte kalte Limo trinken können…"  
Young schüttelte dezent den Kopf, lächelte aber leicht und einige der Anwesenden rollten unbemerkt mit den Augen. Das war wieder typisch Eli.  
Doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu, erinnerte jedoch die Anwesenden daran, dass sie bereit sein sollten wenn das Schiff das nächste Gate erreichen würde.  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Der kleine Abstecher und die erfolgreiche Herstellung des Trockeneises hatten ihn von seinen eigenen Problemen ein wenig abgelenkt und er beschloss, den liegengebliebenen Papierkram weiter zu bearbeiten. Demnächst würde er sich wieder mit Hilfe der Steine auf die Erde begeben und seinen Bericht über die Begegnung mit "Nemesis" abliefern. 

Young war so vertieft in seinen Bericht, dass er aufschreckte als Scott sich über Funk bei ihm meldete.  
"Col. Young, wir sind gleich in Reichweite des nächsten Tores."  
Young schaute auf seine Uhr. Tatsächlich waren bereits ein wenig mehr als 4 Stunden vergangen und er antwortete schnell: "Ich komme. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Teams einsatzbereit sind und fragen Sie Mr. Wallace, wie er sich das mit dem Nebel erzeugen genau vorgestellt hat."  
"Er hat es uns bereits erklärt, Sir. Die Teams sind schon versammelt und einsatzbereit. Lediglich Sie fehlen noch."  
In dem Moment verzerrte sich der Raum ein wenig und Young fühlte die kurz Desorientierung, als das Schiff in den Normalraum eintrat.   
"Ich bin auf dem Weg. Schicken Sie die Teams schon los", sagte er und machte sich dann hastig auf den Weg zum Gateraum.

Young ging mit der letzten Gruppe zusammen durch das Tor und traf dort auf den Rest des Rettungsteams. Das Portal schloss sich und Eli wählte erneut. Dies hier war nur der Zwischenstopp und Young war froh darüber, denn es war extrem schwül und allen stand nach wenigen Sekunden das Wasser auf der Stirn.  
Er ließ zwei seiner Männer als Wachtposten zurück, dann trat er durch das Portal und fand sich gleich darauf auf der Welt wieder, auf der sich ihre beiden vermissten Crewmitglieder befanden.  
"Also gut, ich hoffe Sie wissen alle, was Sie zu tun haben. Halten Sie genügend Abstand zueinander und nebeln Sie den Berg ein", befahl der CO und die Männer und Frauen machten sich auf den Weg.  
"Also Mr. Wallace", wandte sich Young leise an den jungen MIT-Abbrecher, der neben ihm lief, "dann hoffen wir mal, dass es funktioniert."  
"Wird es", meinte Eli optimistisch und lief ein Stück voraus, seinen Behälter mit dem Trockeneis in der Hand und bereit dazu, ihn einzusetzen sobald sie an ihrer Position angekommen waren.  
"Colonel", kam hinter ihm plötzlich eine zaghafte Stimme, die Tamara Johansen gehörte. Young seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen und lief etwas langsamer, damit sie aufholen konnte.  
"Was gibt es, Lt.?", fragte er förmlich, schaute sie aber nicht direkt an.  
Tamara hatte schon länger überlegt, ob sie dem Colonel von Melodys Zustand erzählen sollte. Normalerweise hätte sie das erst nach Rücksprache mit der jungen Frau getan und auch erst dann, wenn Rush Bescheid wusste, doch die Situation hatte sich grundlegend geändert.   
Eigentlich hatte sie ihn hauptsächlich deswegen überhaupt zur Krankenstation bestellt, doch er war in einem ungünstigen Moment aufgetaucht und seine Stimmung war so schlecht, dass sie es doch lieber noch für sich behielt.  
Jetzt wollte sie gerade mit ihm darüber sprechen, doch seine Laune hatte sich immer noch nicht gebessert und sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr herunterziehen. Zuerst musste sie wohl oder übel mit ihm über Varro sprechen.  
"Everett", sagte sie sehr leise und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er warten sollte. Der Col. schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, blieb aber stehen und wartete schweigend, bis ihre Kameraden sie überholt hatten und sie ungestört reden konnten.  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte sie dann geradeheraus. "Ich wollte nicht, dass Du es auf diese Weise erfährst." Sie brauchte nicht zu sagen über was sie sprach, sie wusste, dass er es wusste.  
"Lt.", antwortete Young etwas ruppig, "was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit machen geht mich nichts an. Wir suchen zwei vermisste Personen. Über Ihre Privatangelegenheiten sprechen Sie bitte außerhalb ihrer Dienstzeit."   
Seine Wort klangen hart und trafen Tamara tief, doch sie wusste, dass er verletzt und eifersüchtig war. Daher ließ sie die Worte einfach abprallen und sagte nur: "Dann werde ich das heute Abend tun, Sir. Da es sich nicht nur um meine Privatangelegenheit handelt, sondern auch Sie betrifft müssen wir darüber reden. Immerhin werden wir noch eine ganze Weile auf der Destiny leben und miteinander auskommen müssen. Sir!" Den Titel fügte sie ebenfalls in einem scharfen Ton an und ließ ihn auch erst jetzt los.   
Everett war doch etwas verblüfft, sah aber ein, dass sie Recht hatte.   
Er nickte kurz und meinte: "Also gut, wir reden darüber. Heute Abend. Aber jetzt müssen wir zusehen, dass wir Rush und Hansen finden." Damit ließ er TJ einfach stehen und eilte den anderen hinterher.  
Tamara folgte ihm.

Nach ein paar Stunden hatte man Elis Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und überall am Berg waberten weiße Nebelschwaden. Die Teams gingen systematisch vor und bald hatte tatsächlich jemand einen Erfolg zu vermelden.  
"Col. Young, hier Team 3. Sir, ich glaube wir haben etwas gefunden."  
"Können Sie das vielleicht etwas spezifizieren?", fragte Young nach, der nicht unnötigerweise seine Leute auf dem Berg herumklettern lassen wollte.  
"Naja, der Nebel wird in das Innere gezogen, ungefähr 3 m über uns. Könnte eine Höhle sein, wir können es noch nicht genau ausmachen."  
"Dann sehen Sie sich das erst einmal an und erstatten mir anschließend Bericht."  
"Ja, Col.", erwiderte der Soldat und beendete die Verbindung.  
 _Hoffentlich ist ein anderer Zugang_ , dachte Young. Er ließ jedoch die anderen Teams vorerst weitersuchen. 

Später stellte sich heraus, dass das Team 3 zwar einen Eingang gefunden hatte, dieser aber in einer kleinen Höhle mündete, ohne eine weitere Verbindung ins Berginnere. Auch die anderen Teams gaben nach ein paar Stunden vorerst die Suche auf. Alle waren erschöpft und müde von der Kletterei und jemand wäre fast schon abgestürzt, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch festhalten. TJ war es schließlich, die aufgrund dieses Vorfalls die ärztliche Anweisung erteilte, dass alle zum Schiff zurückkehren und sich ausruhen sollten. Außerdem wurde es bereits dunkel.  
"Wir haben noch genug Zeit um beide zu suchen", versuchte Eli den Col. etwas aufzuheitern, denn er hatte seit TJ den Befehl gegeben hatte, mit finsterer Miene geschwiegen.  
"Die Destiny springt erst in ein paar Tagen wieder und selbst dann könnten wir noch das nächste Tor benutzten, um hierher zu gelangen."  
"Das mag alles gut und schön sein, Eli, aber wir wissen nicht, ob die beiden verletzt sind oder überhaupt Wasser und Nahrung haben um zu überleben", sagte Tamara, die hinter den beiden lief und Elis Worte gehört hatte.  
"Wenigstens Wasser sollte in ausreichender Menge vorhanden sein, sie standen immerhin genau am Rand des Wasserlochs, das den Weg versperrt hat", sagte Young.  
"Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht", pflichtete die Sanitäterin bei.  
In Eli, der bisher einfach davon ausgegangen war, dass es beiden gut ging, stiegen plötzlich arge Zweifel auf. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass sie einen anderen Zugang finden würde und die beide dort schon auf sie warten würden. Mel wäre ihm vor lauter Dankbarkeit sicher um den Hals gefallen…  
 _Ich bin so ein Trottel_ , dachte der junge Mann nun. Er hatte sich von einem Tagtraum blenden lassen, in dem er Mel retten würde. Doch jetzt sah die Sache anders aus. Sie konnten nicht zu ihnen gelangen und er hatte es irgendwie auch verdrängt, dass sie verletzt oder sogar tot sein konnten.   
"Sollten… wir nicht doch lieber weitersuchen?", schlug er daher vor und sah Young bittend an.  
Doch Tamara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es wird schon dunkel und man sieht bald die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr. Dieser Planet hat keinen Mond oder anderen Trabanten, der uns ein wenig Licht spenden könnte. Die Nächte hier werden Pechschwarz. Wir können es nicht riskieren mit unseren Taschenlampen hier herumzuklettern."  
Eli senkte enttäuscht den Blick und Young meinte: "Keine Sorge, Mr. Wallace. Wir werden sie schon finden."  
Sie liefen die restlichen Meter bis zum Gate und Eli wählte erneut. Es dauerte nicht lange bis alle wieder an Bord der Destiny waren. Young befahl seinen Leuten sich am nächsten Morgen um 8 Uhr wieder im Gateraum einzufinden, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier.   
Tamara sah ihm nach und beschloss, dass Gespräch möglichst zeitnah zu führen. Vorher machte sie allerdings einen Abstecher auf die Krankenstation.   
Corporal Anderson lag noch immer brav auf der Liege, ein Buch in der Hand haltend und Chloe, die TJ vertreten hatte, kam ihr entgegen.  
"Und? Habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte das junge Mädchen sofort und TJ schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Leider nicht. Wir mussten die Suche abbrechen, es wurde zu dunkel. Ist hier irgendetwas vorgefallen während ich weg war?"  
"Nein, alles okay. Dem Corporal war ein wenig langweilig. Ich habe ihm Dein Buch ausgeliehen, ich hoffe, das ist okay?"  
Tamaras Mundwinkel zuckten einen Moment vor Erheiterung. "Naja, wenn ihm ein Liebesroman gefällt…"  
Chloe blickte TJ wissend an, dann prusteten beide los. Corporal Anderson, der das Ganze natürlich gehört hatte, meinte nur lakonisch: "Zugegeben, nicht unbedingt meine erste Wahl, wenn ich eine gehabt hätte. Allerdings verstehe ich langsam, warum meine Freundin so oft sauer auf mich war."  
Diese Aussage brachte Tamara und Chloe noch mehr zum Lachen. Anderson seufzte nur leise und vertiefte sich wieder in den Liebesroman, der nicht einmal TJ gehörte. Sie hatte ihn ebenfalls aus lauter Langeweile von irgendwem ausgeliehen bekommen um sich die Wachstunden zu verkürzen.  
Tamara hatte Mühe wieder Ernst zu werden und meinte immer noch mit einem Lächeln: "Ich denke, die Nacht bleiben Sie noch hier, doch wenn Sie kein Fieber bekommen und Ihre Wunde gut aussieht, dann dürfen Sie auch morgen in Ihr Quartier zurückkehren."  
"Das ist schön zu hören", meinte Anderson ehrlich erleichtert.  
Jetzt wandte sich TJ wieder an Chloe. "Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Könntest Du noch einen Moment hierbleiben bitte? Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit Miss Wray bitten, Dich abzulösen für die Nacht."  
"Klar, kein Problem", antwortete Chloe sofort.   
"Danke. Gute Nacht, Chloe."  
"Gute Nacht, TJ."  
Tamara verließ die Krankenstation wieder, verständigte auf dem Weg zu Everetts Quartier noch Camile, die versprach, gleich da zu sein und stand wenig später vor der Tür des CO's.  
Ein wenig unwohl war ihr jetzt schon, doch sie klopfte zügig an und betrat wenig später die Räumlichkeiten. Young saß einfach nur auf seiner Couch und sah sie an. Er hatte also schon auf sie gewartet.  
TJ setzte sich neben ihn und beide schwiegen.   
Young, der verstohlen zu TJ blickte merkte, dass sie einfach nicht wusste, wie sie anfangen sollte. Also tat er es schließlich.  
"Du bist jetzt also mit Varro zusammen?", fragte er ganz direkt.  
Tamaras Wangen nahmen eine leicht rötliche Färbung an und sie nickte leicht.  
"Ich glaube, ja. Vor einer Woche haben wir uns abends getroffen… eigentlich nur auf ein Gespräch unter Kollegen. Er hat sein Interesse an einer medizinischen Ausbildung bekundet und wir wollten darüber reden. Er wollte gerne auf der Krankenstation helfen… und dann führte eins zum anderen."  
Everett hatte unbewusst seine Fäuste geballt und versuchte, seine aufwallenden Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es fiel ihm äußerst schwer, die nächsten Worte zu artikulieren, doch er versuchte es. "Das… freut mich für Dich, TJ."   
Die junge Frau spürte, dass es in ihrem CO gerade wie in einem Vulkan brodelte und sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.  
"Everett…", begann sie ein wenig hilflos, "Du wirst immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Leben einnehmen und ich weiß, dass Du… dass Du gehofft hast, wir beide könnten noch einmal anfangen. Und vielleicht wird es eines Tages sogar tatsächlich so kommen. Vielleicht sind wir füreinander bestimmt. Meine… Gefühle für Dich haben sich nicht geändert, aber wir haben einfach zu viel verloren. Die Nächte in Deinem Quartier haben es mir noch einmal bestätigt. Mit Dir allein zu sein hat mich nur an Carmen erinnert und das kann ich im Moment nicht auf Dauer ertragen. Bitte verzeih mir."  
Young war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verständnis und Wut.   
Wie konnte TJ ausgerechnet mit Varro ein Verhältnis anfangen? War er nicht mit daran Schuld, dass sie ihr Baby verloren hatte? Er hatte schließlich genauso das Schiff mit geentert wie alle anderen aus der Luzianer Allianz.  
 _Aber er hätte keine Geisel verletzt oder erschossen_ , musste sich Everett hier eingestehen. Dazu hatte er ihn inzwischen zu gut kennengelernt. _Außerdem haben wir es zu einem großen Teil ihm zu verdanken, dass wir das Schiff zurückbekommen haben._  
Everett wurde sich gewahr, dass er nun langsam etwas sagen musste. Er entschied sich einfach für die Wahrheit.  
"TJ, ich habe auch ein Kind verloren", begann er und seine Ex-Geliebte wurde blass. Doch das war ihm im Moment egal, sie musste auch erfahren, wie es ihm damit ging. Daher sprach er weiter, allerdings versuchte er dabei so sanft und ruhig wie möglich zu klingen.  
"Bitte glaube nicht, dass ich nicht ebenfalls getrauert habe und es immer noch tue. Aber ich kann mich darin nicht verlieren. Ich habe ein Schiff zu führen und jeden Tag gibt es neue Probleme. Ich weiß, dass Du Varro einiges zu verdanken hast, er hat Dich auf dem Planeten vor diesem... Monster… gerettet und hat Dir geholfen. Nur bitte verwechsle Dankbarkeit nicht mit Liebe. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber ich möchte einfach, dass Du Dir sicher bist. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du es später bereust, okay?"  
Tamara wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte.   
Everetts Worte ließen einen leisen Zweifel in ihr aufsteigen. Konnte er Recht haben? Verwechselte sie Zuneigung mit Dankbarkeit?  
 _Wir sind erwachsenen Menschen. Wenn es nichts wird, können wir immer noch Kollegen bleiben_ , überlegte sie dann und die Zweifel verschwanden. Everett war ihr wichtig, doch Varro berührte sie auf einer tieferen Ebene. Er ließ ihre Schmetterlinge im Bauch wieder fliegen, ein Gefühl, das sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Und es gefiel ihr. Sie würde ihnen beiden eine Chance geben.  
"Ich weiß, was ich tue, Everett. Und ich weiß auch, dass Du um mich sehr besorgt bist. Aber ich werde uns eine Chance geben."  
TJ hatte sehr sanft gesprochen, um die Worte nicht zu hart klingen zu lassen.   
Dem CO gelang es, eine halbwegs neutrale Miene zu behalten und er nickte.  
"Natürlich. Ich werde euch jedenfalls nicht im Weg stehen, falls Du Dir in der Richtung noch Sorgen machst."  
Tamara drückte kurz seinen Oberschenkel und nahm ihre Hand dann wieder weg.  
"Danke, dass Du für mich Verständnis hast. Das heißt aber nicht, dass Du Dich jetzt von mir zurückziehen musst, okay? Wir bleiben Freunde…"  
"Keine Sorge, TJ", sagte Young hastig. "Ich habe hier genug zu tun, um mich abzulenken."  
Die junge Sanitäterin lächelte und war erleichtert. Er hatte es ihrer Ansicht nach besser aufgenommen, als sie befürchtet hatte.   
Nun musste sie ihm nur noch beibringen, dass Melody ein Kind erwartete.  
"Da ist noch etwas, Everett", begann sie und der CO blickte sie jetzt doch alarmiert an.  
"Es geht um Miss Hansen…"  
TJ machte eine kleine Pause damit Everett Zeit hatte, um sich auf das neue Thema vorzubereiten.  
"Sie ist schwanger. Anfang des vierten Monats ungefähr."  
"Was!?", fragte Young ungläubig und fügte sofort hinzu: "Von wem? Etwa Eli?"  
"Nein", hier zögerte sie noch einmal bevor sie den Namen aussprach. "Von Dr. Rush."  
Everett war unfähig etwas zu sagen und starrte TJ an, als hätte sie ihm gerade gesagt, dass ihm zwei Hörner gewachsen waren.  
"Rush!?" Er spuckte den Namen beinah aus. "Wie kann das sein? Fährt der Bastard jetzt zweigleisig? Haben wir ihn nicht gerade erst aus dieser verdammten Simulation holen müssen, weil er mit Perry zusammen sein wollte?"  
Tamara legte ihr Hand an seinen Oberarm.   
"Everett, es ist ein wenig komplizierter, als Du vielleicht denkst. Er… hat sich für Dr. Perry entschieden, aber das mit Miss Hansen war…" TJ suchte verzweifelt nach Worten und Young wartete ungeduldig.  
"Sagen wir, es war eine einmalige Sache, die im beiderseitigen Einverständnis passiert ist. An mögliche Konsequenzen hat dabei niemand der beiden gedacht."  
Youngs Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe, doch dann winkte er ab. "Vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht wissen."  
Tamara seufzte leise, nahm ihre Hand wieder weg und faltete ihre Hände zwischen ihrem Schoss.  
"Es geht uns auch nichts an", murmelte sie.   
Everett drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und musterte sie eingehend. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.   
"Die Schwangerschaft…Du… Du denkst an unser Baby, nicht wahr?", fragte er dann leise.  
TJ saß eine Weile nur bewegungslos da, doch an ihren Händen, die sie so fest aneinander klammerte merkte er, dass sie einfach nur Zeit brauchte, um den Mut zu finden ihm zu antworten.  
"Ja", sagte sie schließlich. "Das tue ich."  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte Everett leise und legte seine Hand auf ihre.  
"Danke, aber ich komme damit klar", sagte sie nun etwas fester, zog sanft ihre Hände unter seiner hervor und stand dann auf. Everett erhob sich ebenfalls.  
"Miss Hansen hatte noch keine Gelegenheit es Dr. Rush zu sagen", informierte sie ihn dann, wobei sie ihren üblichen Sanitäterinnenton anschlug.  
"Solange es also nicht nötig ist behalte es bitte noch für Dich."  
"Natürlich."  
"Danke. Dann… werde ich jetzt gehen." Sie hatte sich gerade von ihm weggedreht, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.  
"Fast hätte ich es vergessen, hier sind noch ein paar Kräuter. Ich habe die Dosis verringert. Vielleicht versuchst Du es auch einmal ganz ohne. Wenn Du nicht schlafen kannst, nimm sie ruhig aber sag mir auf jeden Fall Bescheid. Dann komme ich noch einmal."  
Der CO nahm den kleinen Beutel entgegen und nickte nur.  
"Gute Nacht, Everett", sagte Tamara und warf ihm dabei noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
"Gute Nacht, TJ", erwiderte er und starrte ihr hinterher, bis sie das Quartier verlassen hatte.  
Er warf die Kräuter achtlos auf seinen Nachttisch und verriegelte die Tür zur Sicherheit.  
Dann holte er die Flasche aus seinem Versteck, zögerte noch einen Moment doch dann nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck.   
Gerade war es ihm völlig egal, dass er alles zunichte machte, was er und TJ bisher erreicht hatten was sein Alkoholproblem anging. Ihre Beziehung mit Varro war allein schon ein Anlass zum Trinken, doch die Nachricht, dass an Bord bald ein Kind herumlaufen würde, das auch noch Dr. Rush als Vater hatte… das war eindeutig zu viel. Gerade erst hatte er einen Stachel aus seinem Fleisch gezogen bekommen, als die KI Nemesis zum Opfer fiel, jetzt bohrte sich ein neuer in ihn. Ein Rush war fast schon nicht auszuhalten, wie sollte es erst werden, wenn es zwei davon an Bord gab? Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Kind, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen, genauso arrogant und selbstgefällig werden würde wie sein Erzeuger.  
Die Aussicht darauf ließ ihn noch einen Zug nehmen.   
Und wer konnte schon sagen, ob nicht bald noch ein weiteres Balg hier herumrennen würde, ein Kind von Varro gezeugt und TJ empfangen?  
Durch seinen längeren Entzug stieg ihm der Alkohol jetzt wieder schneller in den Kopf und er malte sich seine persönlichen Horrorszenarien aus.  
Irgendwann war die Flasche leer und er auf dem Bett einfach eingeschlafen. Der Alkohol als Schlummertrunk war eindeutig eine nettere Art als diese Kräuter.


	6. Geständnisse

Als Melody erwachte fühlte sie sich warm, geborgen und ausgeruht. Ein Gefühl, das sie das letzte Mal vor knapp vier Monaten gehabt hatte, als Nick sie wärmte. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig und sah in den letzten Rest der Glut, die von dem Feuer noch übrig war. Dann merkte sie, dass Nicholas sich wohl dicht neben sie gelegt hatte. Sie spürte seinen Atem und sah dann auch den Arm, den er immer noch um sie gelegt hatte.   
Sie lächelte glücklich und versuchte ganz vorsichtig ihren einen Arm unter der Decke hervorzuziehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie nackt war ließ ihre Wangen erröten. Zum Glück waren sie allein.   
Nicholas schien noch tief zu schlafen, daher versuchte sie, ihn nicht zu wecken als sie seinen Arm vorsichtig von sich herunterschob und sich dann langsam von ihm löste. Er rollte weiterhin schlafend auf den Bauch und Melody stand langsam auf. Sofort spürte sie, wie die Übelkeit wieder in ihr hochstieg. Sie raffte ihre Decke zusammen und hastete so schnell wie sie konnte nach draußen.   
   
Nicholas erwachte durch eine plötzliche Bewegung, die er im ersten Moment noch mehr im Schlaf spürte, als er sie sah. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er gerade noch, wie Melody immer noch in ihre Decke gehüllt aus dem Raum hastete und durch die Tür verschwand. Sekunden später hörte er ein würgendes Geräusch.   
 Er lauschte einen Moment und war bereit, notfalls zu ihr zu laufen, doch es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis es wieder still wurde.   
Er verharrte in der Position, in der ihn Melody zurückgelassen hatte und behielt unablässig den Durchgang im Auge, wartete, ob sie auch wieder zurückkommen würde. Als er begann unruhig zu werden und gerade aufstehen wollte, um nach ihr zu sehen, sah er sie zurückkommen. Schnell schloss er die Augen erneut und tat so, als würde noch schlafen. Er wollte sie nicht gleich damit überfallen, obwohl es natürlich wirklich sein konnte, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Aber gerade wurde seine Vermutung erneut untermauert. Er konnte hören, wie Melody an ihm vorbei schlich, um vermutlich ihre Sachen wieder anzuziehen. Doch sie tat es nicht und kam wieder zurück. Als er dann hörte, wie sie versuchte neben ihm das Feuer wieder in Gang zu bekommen, beschloss er 'aufzuwachen'.  
Er blinzelte langsam und sah das Mädchen genau im Profil vor ihm sitzen. In dem Feuerschein, der aus der Glut aufstieg, die zu kleinen Flammen geworden war, sah sie noch liebreizender aus sonst. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ein wenig ins Gesicht und ihr Blick war sorgenvoll. Er verhielt sich ganz still und beobachtete sie einfach nur.   
Als die Flammen wieder höher schlugen wurde es jedoch ein wenig zu warm und er bewegte sich ein Stück weg vom Feuer. Das zog Melodys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und sie strich sich die Haare hinter ihr Ohr als sie aufstand und zu ihm herüber kam.  
"Habe ich Sie etwa geweckt?", fragte sie zerknirscht.  
Nicholas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das Knistern des Feuers. Geht es Ihnen besser?"  
Melody nickte. "Ja, vielen Dank. Ich war einfach nur völlig erschöpft."  
"Sie… hatten leider selbst keine Kraft mehr um sich umzuziehen, daher habe ich mir erlaubt, das für Sie zu übernehmen. Ich konnte Sie unmöglich in den nassen Sachen liegen lassen."  
Melodys Wangen schimmerten erneut doch sie sagte nur: "Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Vielen Dank."  
Rush nickte nur knapp und stand dann selbst auf.   
"Unsere Sachen sind noch ziemlich feucht, vielleicht sollten wir sie ein wenig näher ans Feuer legen oder irgendwo aufhängen", informierte sie ihn.  
Rush tastete über seine Jeans und merkte, dass sie fast noch tropften. Die anderen Sachen waren nicht viel trockener, genauso, wie Melody gesagt hatte. Also wickelte er die Decke fester um sich und hoffte, dass sie halten würde. Dann klaubte er ihrer beiden Sachen zusammen und legte sie ausgebreitet dichter an das Feuer heran.  
Melody legte derweil noch einen Holzscheit nach und wartete, bis der Wissenschaftler fertig war.   
"Was sollen wir jetzt am besten machen?", fragte sie, als er sich hingesetzt hatte.  
"Zunächst einmal warten, bis unsere Sachen trocken sind. In der Zwischenzeit suchen wir nach etwas Essbarem und Wasser und dann finden wir heraus, wie lange wir geschlafen haben."  
"Dr. Rush…ich…", Melody biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. Sie musste es ihm endlich sagen und jetzt war vielleicht ein passender Moment dafür. Sie saßen hier und konnten momentan nicht viel tun außer warten.  
Nicholas blickte sie fragend an und Melody wurde bewusst, dass sie endlich etwas sagen musste.  
"I…Ich…", begann sie, doch sie brachte kein weiteres Wort mehr heraus und ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern.  
Nicholas wartete noch einen Moment, doch er sah deutlich, dass sie nicht aussprechen würde, was sie sagen wollte daher meinte er: "Ihnen ist sicher noch kalt. Bleiben Sie beim Feuer und ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit hier etwas umsehen." Er stand auf und ließ Melody am Feuer zurück, allein mit ihren unausgesprochenen Worten. Sie wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht und sah ihm unglücklich nach.  
Nick ging hinaus, um die nähere Umgebung zu erkunden und einige weitere Wohneinheiten zu durchsuchen und war schnell aus Melodys Blickfeld verschwunden.  
Als er weg war kauerte sich das Mädchen am Feuer zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen den Armen, die auf ihren angezogenen Knien lagen.   
"Warum kann ich es nicht einfach sagen?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und spürte, wie die Tränen der Verzweiflung und Angst in ihr aufstiegen. Sie umklammerte ihre Knie fester und versuchte mit aller Macht ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie blieb eine Weile so sitzen bis sie sicher war, dass sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.   
"Vielleicht sollte ich mich lieber nützlich machen anstatt hier herumzusitzen", sagte sie dann zu sich selbst und stand langsam auf, um sich in der Wohneinheit ein wenig umzusehen. Vorher drehte sie allerdings noch einmal die Kleidungsstücke herum, damit sie auch von der anderen Seite her trocknen konnten. Es würde sicherlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie sie wieder anziehen konnten. Außerdem legte sie noch einmal Holz nach.   
Eingewickelt in der Decke herumzulaufen war zwar ein wenig schwierig, doch Melody fand nach einigen Versuchen eine geschickte Lösung sie so um ihren Körper zu wickeln, dass sie genug Beinfreiheit zum Laufen hatte und die Decke nicht so leicht herunterrutschen konnte.   
Dann begann sie jeden Winkel zu durchstöbern und förderte tatsächlich einige Dinge zutage, die eventuell nützlich sein konnten. Darunter eine Fackel, einige Gefäße, die sich hervorragend zum Wassersammeln eigneten und – hier staunte sie am meisten – einige luftdicht verschlossenen Gläser (zumindest sah das Material aus wie Glas, schien allerdings wesentlich fester zu sein), die offenbar noch Nahrung enthielten. Sie bezweifelte zwar sehr, dass es noch essbar war, aber vielleicht hatten sie Glück. Konserven von der Erde hielten sich immerhin auch Jahre. Ob sie allerdings auch Jahrhunderte überstehen konnte, das wusste sie nicht. Doch vielleicht war diese Kultur hier darauf ausgelegt, schließlich hatten sie in einem Berg gewohnt und an frische Nahrung zu kommen war hier sicherlich eher schwierig gewesen.   
Sie brachte ihre Schätze in den großen Wohnraum und machte sich dann noch einmal auf die Suche nach weiteren nützlichen Dingen.   
Hinter der letzten Tür, die sie noch nicht untersucht hatte, fand sie dann das Äquivalent eines Badezimmers, allerdings war ein Teil der Seitenwand eingestürzt. Das Loch in der Wand war tiefschwarz, offenbar auch sehr weit in den Berg reichend, denn Melody kam ein stetig eisiger Luftzug entgegen, der bis tief hinein eine unheimliche Geräuschkulisse erzeugte. Lediglich ein schmaler Spalt an der Seite, durch den sie hinaussehen konnte, ließ sie auf die Lage schließen. Sie konnte noch einen Teil der Treppe erkennen, über die sie hinuntergekommen waren und hörte das leise Tosen des Wasserfalls hinter dem Treppenabschnitt.  
Sie fröstelte und zog es vor, wieder ans warme Feuer zu gehen. Für die Notdurft würde es hier sicher auszuhalten sein, doch im Moment musste sie auf die Örtlichkeit noch nicht zurückgreifen. Schnell ging sie wieder hinaus und zog die Tür zu, doch der Windzug riss sie ihr aus der Hand und sie knallte mit einem lauten Knall gegen den Felsrahmen. Der dumpfe Schlag hallte wie ein Echo in den Berg hinein und Melody hastete zurück zum Feuer. Das war gerade doch etwas unheimlich gewesen.  
Sie wärmte sich ein wenig auf und beschloss, einen dieser Vorratsbehälter zu öffnen. Es war gar nicht so einfach herauszufinden, wie der Mechanismus funktionierte, doch schließlich schaffte sie es.  
Der Geruch, der ihr entgegen kam, war frisch und angenehm. Keinesfalls verdorben. Zögernd tauchte sie einen Finger hinein und roch dann an der Fingerkuppe. Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, ähnlich von reifem Obst.  
Melody zuckte die Schultern und murmelte vor sich hin: "Na was soll's." Dann leckte sie die süße Masse vorsichtig von ihrem Finger und behielt sie einige Sekunden im Mund, bevor sie sie herunterschluckte. Geschmacklich gab es nicht viel auszusetzen, jetzt würde sie warten müssen, ob sie es auch vertrug.   
Nach einer halben Stunde ging es ihr immer noch gut und so probierte sie ein wenig mehr davon. Sie beschloss, diesmal wenigstens eine Stunde verstreichen zu lassen.   
Außerdem wurde sie langsam unruhig. Wo blieb Nicholas nur so lange? Er war jetzt bestimmt schon eine Stunde lang fort. War ihm vielleicht etwas passiert?   
Sie ging zum Eingang und spähte in die Dunkelheit, die inzwischen angebrochen war. Anscheinend kam die Helligkeit im Berginneren tatsächlich von außen und war dem natürlichen Ablauf von Tag und Nacht angeglichen. Doch wie das funktionierte konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Die Helligkeit vom Feuer spendete ihr nur noch minimal Licht und sie sah eigentlich gar nichts mehr, das mehr als zwei Meter von ihr entfernt war.   
"Dr. Rush?", rief sie schließlich in die Nacht hinein und lauschte angespannt nach einer Antwort. Doch es kam keine. Sie hörte auch keine Schritte oder andere Geräusche, nicht einmal mehr den Wasserfall.   
"Dr. Rush!!!", rief sie noch einmal lauter und ihre Stimme klang dabei einige Nuancen höher als sonst.   
Ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust und langsam stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Doch dann sah sie in einiger Entfernung einen schwachen Lichtschein, der sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte.  
"Dr. Rush?", rief sie ein drittes Mal und endlich kam eine Antwort.  
"Ja, Miss Hansen", hörte sie die Stimme des Schotten und sie atmete erleichtert auf.  
Und dann stand Nicholas im Eingang. Seine Decke bedeckte nur noch seine Hüften. Den oberen Teil hatte er zu einer Tragehilfe umfunktioniert, die mit einigen Utensilien gefüllt war.   
Melodys Blick huschte schnell über seinen Oberkörper, doch sie nahm ihm schnell einige Sachen ab und brachte sie zum Feuer.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut, Dr. Rush?", fragte sie, als er sich neben sie setzte um die Sachen durchzusehen, die sie beide gefunden hatte.   
Nicholas nickte und Melody reichte ihm das Glas mit dem Obst (zumindest hatte sie beschlossen, dass es welches sein musste) und meinte noch: "Ich habe es schon probiert. Es ist verträglich und schmeckt nicht schlecht."  
Nicholas warf ihr einen merkwürdig scharfen Blick zu, doch er sagte nichts dazu und probierte selbst ein wenig.  
"Wirklich annehmbar", kommentierte er das musartige Essen. "Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass das Zeug vermutlich schon einige Dekaden hier herumliegt."  
"Ich habe auch ein paar Gefäße gefunden, die wir mit Wasser befüllen können. Am besten werde ich welches aus dem kleinen Becken holen, in das wir hineingespült worden sind."  
"Bemühen Sie sich nicht, wir haben einen Brunnen fast vor der Tür. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es dort immer noch Wasser gibt zumal er vom Wasserfall gespeist werden müsste."  
"Oh, das ist ja praktisch. Ich gehe etwas holen."   
"Das mache ich besser", bot Nicholas an, doch Melody sah, dass er erschöpft war. Außerdem überkam sie wieder dieses Unwohlsein und ihr bot sich eine gute Gelegenheit ein wenig hinaus zu gehen.  
"Nein, Sie brauchen ein wenig Erholung. Ich werde gehen. Ruhen Sie sich ruhig aus", sagte Melody resolut, schnappte sich zwei Behälter und war schon verschwunden.  
Der Wissenschaftler blickte ihr skeptisch hinterher und seufzte leise. Dann beschloss er seine Schätzung bezüglich der Zeitspanne, die sie schon hier waren, zu überprüfen, die er unterwegs ungefähr überschlagen hatte. Doch als ihm klar wurde, dass die Destiny schon wieder gesprungen sein musste hatte er es mit einer genauen Rechnung auch nicht mehr eilig. Aber die Hoffnung auf Rettung gab er deswegen noch lange nicht auf. Wusste er doch, dass es Eli und sogar Chloe möglich war das Schiff zu wenden im Notfall. Sie würden wiederkommen. Es blieb also nur das Problem aus dem Berg herauszukommen und dann waren da noch eventuelle Drohnen.   
Einen Schritt nach dem anderen, dachte er. Bei seinem Streifzug war ihm ein weiterer Tunnel aufgefallen, doch als er ihn betreten hatte um nachzusehen, ob es ein weiterer Ausgang war, stand er nach ein paar Metern plötzlich vor einer soliden Steinwand. So war er wieder umgekehrt und hatte die Behausungen durchsucht. Wenn es wieder hell war würde er sich erneut auf die Suche machen.   
Sein Blick fiel auf seine Sachen, die immer noch in der Nähe des Feuers lagen. Inzwischen waren sie nur noch ein wenig feucht und auf jeden Fall tragbar. Schnell zog er sich um und atmete erleichtert auf. Das fühlte sich gleich viel besser an. Er aß noch etwas von den Früchten und breitete sowohl die mitgebrachten, als auch die gefundenen Sachen vor sich aus. Was sie nicht brauchen konnten legte er auf eine Seite, was ihnen noch nützlich sein könnte auf die andere.   
Nach einer Weile wanderte sein Blick zum Eingang. Wo blieb Melody nur? Sie müsste doch schon längst zurück sein. Der Brunnen war fast vor der Tür und trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie ihn nicht übersehen, auch wenn sie nur eine Taschenlampe dabei hatte.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn plötzlich und er stand auf, um nach ihr zu sehen.  
Die Fackel, die das Mädchen gefunden hatte, diente ihm als Lichtquelle und nach gut 30 m war er am Brunnen angekommen. Die Behälter, die Melody mitgenommen hatte standen auf dem Rand, einer war bereits gefüllt, der andere leer, doch von der jungen Frau fehlte jede Spur.  
Suchend sah er sich um und entdecke als nächstes die Taschenlampe von ihr, die vor dem Brunnen lag und an die er gerade mit dem Fuß gestoßen war.  
"Melody?", rief er und leuchtete die Umgebung ab. Hinter sich, irgendwo in der Dunkelheit hörte er auf einmal ein würgendes Geräusch und hastete in die Richtung.   
Melody lehnte halb vornüber gebeugt an einer Steinwand und wischte sich gerade mit dem Handrücken über ihren Mund. Nicholas sah, wie sie dabei zitterte.  
"Melody, was ist los?", fragte er höchst besorgt und half ihr dabei, sich aufzurichten.  
"Nichts, alles okay", sagte sie nur und atmete einmal tief ein. "Mir war nur etwas schlecht. Vielleicht.. ist das Obst doch nicht mehr so genießbar gewesen wie ich dachte."  
Nicholas sagte nichts dazu sondern legte nur seinen Arm um ihre Taille und brachte sie zum Brunnen zurück, wo sie sich hinsetzen konnte.   
Doch sie lehnte ab und meinte, während sie sich vorsichtig von ihm löste: "Es geht mir wirklich gut, danke."  
"Wir sollten zurückgehen. Eine Flasche Wasser wird vorerst genügen. Kommen Sie."  
Nicholas bot ihr Hilfe an, doch Melody lehnte ab. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass der Wissenschaftler mitbekommen hatte, dass sie sich hatte übergeben müssen. Sie seufzte leise. Sie musste es endlich sagen.  
Die paar Meter zurück schaffte sie ohne Probleme und als sie drinnen waren hockte sie sich dicht an das Feuer.   
Rush nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz und blickte sie nur wartend an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr ihre Ausrede von vorhin nicht abgekauft hatte.  
Melody spürte wieder diese unsagbare Angst, trotzdem war das jetzt der Moment der Wahrheit. Soviel war klar.   
"Dr. Rush… ich…", begann sie und ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen und die Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. "Es… es war nicht das Obst, ich… ich…"  
"Du bist schwanger", beendetet Nicholas den Satz für sie und Melodys Kopf fuhr ruckartig hoch. Nicholas hatte selten erlebt, dass jemand so entsetzt schaute, wie sie es jetzt tat und aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte ihn das. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte sie ihr eigenes Todesurteil gehört. Was dachte sie nur von ihm?  
"Woher…", begann sie, doch ihr Mund war so trocken geworden, dass sie kein Wort mehr herausbrachte.  
"Ich habe die leichte Wölbung Deines Bauches gesehen als ich Dich wiederbelebt habe und als ich Dich später in die Decke gewickelt habe. Ich frage mich allerdings, wie lange Du es schon weißt und warum Du es mir verschwiegen hast. Noch mehr frage ich mich allerdings, warum Du offenbar solche Angst davor hattest es mir zu sagen."   
In seinen Worten klang ein scharfer Unterton mit, äußerlich blieb er jedoch ruhig. Melody fühlte sich wie betäubt und so schlecht, wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge, doch viel half es nicht.   
Nicholas bemerkte es wohl, denn er reichte ihr das Wasser herüber.    
"Trink erst einmal etwas", meinte er nur und Melody tat, was er sagte. Es half ein wenig.  
"Bin ich so furchteinflößend, dass Du Dich nicht getraut hast es mir zu sagen?", fragte er noch einmal, doch dieses Mal klang er eher enttäuscht. Sofort fühlte Melody sich unendlich schuldig und meinte hastig: "Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, aber… Dr. Perry!", sagte sie dann heftiger als ursprünglich beabsichtigt.   
Nicholas runzelte die Stirn. "Amanda ist furchteinflößend?", hakte er dann nach, wohl wissend, dass sie das nicht so gemeint hatte. Aber er wollte ihr ein wenig die Angst nehmen, die sie offensichtlich immer noch hatte.   
"Natürlich nicht, ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich es Ihnen sage, es natürlich auch Dr. Perry erfährt und das hätte sie verletzt. Das wollte ich aber nicht, verstehen Sie, Dr. Rush?"  
"Im Moment verstehe ich nicht, dass Du mich mit 'Dr. Rush' anredest."  
"Es tut mir leid… Nicholas, aber die Sache mit uns… das war nur ein Traum!", sagte sie verzweifelt.  
Nick sah sie nur fest an. "Dann hatte dieser Traum aber ziemlich reale und weitreichende Konsequenzen."  
"Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte!", rief Melody nun erregt und die Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Ich wollte Dir und Dr. Perry doch nicht im Weg stehen! Ich weiß doch, wie schwer Du es schon hast sie zwar sehen und hören zu können aber sie nicht zu berühren. Du warst so glücklich, dass sie wieder da ist. Wie konnte ich das denn zerstören? Ich wollte doch niemandem weh tun! Und… und jetzt ist sie auch noch unerreichbar und dann komme ich an und bereite Dir noch mehr Probleme…" Spätestens jetzt war Melodys Selbstbeherrschung vollkommen zerstört. Sie zog die Knie an, legte ihre Arme auf sie, vergrub ihr Gesicht darin und schluchzte haltlos.  
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann merkte sie die starken Arme von Nick um ihren Oberkörper, die sie an seine Brust zogen.   
Er sagte nichts, doch Melody klammerte sich an seinem Unterarm fest als wäre es der einzige Halt, den sie noch hatte. Seine eine Hand glitt unter ihr Haar in Höhe ihres Halses und er strich über ihre Wange. Seine Wange spürte sie an ihrem Hinterkopf und er hielt sie einfach nur fest, strich dabei beruhigend über ihr Gesicht und küsste sacht ihren Kopf.   
Das alles brachte Melody noch mehr aus der Fassung und sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. Die ganzen unterdrückten Gefühle der letzten Wochen fanden einen Weg hinaus und sie weinte so lange, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte und völlig erschöpft war.   
Erst als sie ruhiger atmete und nur noch ab und zu leise schniefte lockerte Nicholas langsam seinen Griff.  
Melody wischte sich mit zittrigen Händen über das Gesicht und sah ihn mit rot verquollenen Augen an.   
"Bitte sag irgendetwas", flüsterte sie dann blickte ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an.  
Doch Nick wusste im Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte es zwar vermutet, aber die endgültige Gewissheit zu haben war noch etwas anderes. Wie sollte er das Amanda beibringen? Vor allem, wann? Wenn sein Kind schon geboren war? Wenn es vielleicht sogar schon erwachsen war? Er hatte keine Ahnung wann er wieder mit Mandy sprechen konnte, sie war in Quarantäne und solange er sie dort nicht herausholen konnte… Nick presste die Lippen aufeinander und blickte an Melody vorbei.   
Was sollte er nur tun? Es stand außer Frage, dass er zu seinem Kind stehen würde, das musste er sogar, doch was war mit Melody und Mandy?   
"Nick?", hörte er leise seinen Namen und sah, wie Melody ihn mit diesen unsagbar wunderschönen, grünen Augen anblickte. Er musste etwas sagen.  
"Ich… muss einen Augenblick an die Luft. Ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Schnell stand er auf und ging hinaus.   
Melody blickte ihm fassungslos hinterher und erneut stiegen Tränen in ihr hoch. Es war genau das passiert, was sie befürchtet hatte. Sie hatte ihn in eine sehr schwierige Lage gebracht, doch das war ihr auch schon von vornherein klar gewesen.  
Melody beugte sich vor und drückte ihre Hände gegen ihre Schläfen.   
"Warum… warum ist das passiert?", murmelte sie und wünschte sich in dem Moment nichts mehr, als dass sie besser gestorben wäre und Gwendolyn noch am Leben. Dann hätte sie das alles nicht durchmachen müssen und Nicholas auch nicht. Und ihre Mutter wäre auch nicht so verzweifelt gewesen und wäre niemals in einem Sanatorium gelandet…  
Melody hatte sich noch niemals in ihrem ganzen Leben so furchtbar gefühlt, wie jetzt. Sie fühlte sich als reine Belastung, allen brachte sie nur Unglück und Leid. Ihrer Mutter, der KI, Nicholas, Eli, Dr. Perry…   
_Ich sollte einfach verschwinden_ , dachte sie nur, doch dann schalt sie sich. Was hatte TJ zu ihr gesagt? Es würde keinem helfen wenn ich in Selbstmitleid versinken würde, fielen ihr die Worte der Sanitäterin wieder ein und sie hatte Recht.   
Mit einem leicht grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck holte das Mädchen ein paar Mal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Sie würde das hinbekommen. Mit oder ohne Nicholas.   
_Eher ohne_ , kam es ihr sofort in den Sinn. Solange Dr. Perry noch im Schiff existierte, egal in welcher Form, war er tabu.   
Melody fröstelte ein wenig und sah sich nach ihren Sachen um. Inzwischen waren sie fast wieder trocken und so klaubte sie sie zusammen und zog sich in das Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich umzuziehen.  
   
Nicholas brauchte einfach einen Moment für sich, um über alles nachzudenken. Deshalb war er hinaus gegangen. Er wollte sich sicher sein in seiner Entscheidung. Er wusste, dass er Melody weh getan hatte als er sie ohne etwas zu sagen allein gelassen hatte, doch er konnte nicht anders.   
Er entfernte sich einige Meter von der Steinhöhle und fand hinter einer anderen Wohneinheit einen Felsen, auf dem er es sich halbwegs bequem machen konnte.   
Er setzte sich und massierte sich die Stirn.   
Melody war also wirklich schwanger. Er würde Vater werden. Was würde Gloria nur davon halten? Wäre sie wütend auf ihn, dass er mit einer anderen Frau ein Kind hatte? Nein, sicher nicht. Sie wusste, dass er sie über alles liebte und sie hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse sein Leben weiterleben. Doch trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig. Sie wollte so gerne ein Kind haben und er auch, doch es war ihr nicht vergönnt gewesen. Wie gerne hätte er ihr diesen Wunsch noch erfüllt, vor allem, damit sie wenigstens in ihrem Kind weiterleben konnte, doch es war zu spät. Gloria war für immer fort.  Aber jetzt wuchs ein neues Leben in Melody heran, das seine DNA in sich trug. Und wenn er ehrlich war, freute es ihn tief in seinem Inneren.   
Doch wie sollte er das Amanda beibringen? Damit war er schon beim nächsten Problem. Er hatte sich für sie entschieden und endlich, als beide wirklich zusammen sein konnten, hatte er ihr sie schon verletzt denn sie glaubte, dass er sie nicht lieben würde. Als er an ihren furchtbar traurigen Gesichtsausdruck dachte und ihre Tränen, als sie die Wahrheit erkannte, spürte er selbst, wie ihm die Tränen kamen.   
Es war wohl langsam an der Zeit sich ernsthaft über seine Gefühle klar zu werden und nicht nur eine bequeme Entscheidung hinnehmen, die ihm jemand anderes angeboten, ja, fast aufgedrängt hatte.   
Er hatte sich für Mandy entschieden, weil sie ihn brauchte und sie beide etwas besonderes verband. Sie war für ihn da gewesen, nachdem Gloria gestorben war und ohne sie hätte er das vermutlich auch gar nicht durchgestanden. Sie war so nett und freundlich zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihm Trost gespendet und ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass er nicht allein war. Sie hatte ihn spüren lassen, dass sie sich wirklich um ihn sorgte. Außerdem war sie sehr klug und schön. Dieses Verbundenheit und der Trost, den sie ihm gab hatte ihn vielleicht glauben lassen, dass er sie lieben würde.   
_Nein, ich habe sie wirklich geliebt, ich liebe sie noch immer_ , dachte er, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er Melody offenbar noch mehr liebte als Amanda und sich das bisher nicht eingestehen wollte und konnte. Wie hätte er Mandy im Stich lassen können! Außerdem hatte ihr Tod ihn fast wieder in den Abgrund getrieben und jetzt hatte er sie endlich wieder. Auch, wenn es nur mehr ihre Seele war. Doch ihren Körper vermisste sie auch nicht, im Gegenteil. Was hatte sie gesagt als er sie gefragt hatte, wie sie sich fühlen würde nachdem sie in den Computer transferiert worden war?  
Frei. Sie fühlte sich frei.   
Er hatte sie dorthin gebracht und er war nun auch für sie verantwortlich.   
Doch im Moment war sie unerreichbar und er wusste nicht, wie lange das so bleiben würde.   
Melody dagegen war hier. Und sie trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen. War es nicht auch seine Pflicht, für sie da zu sein?  
Nicholas schwirrte der Kopf. Er fühlte sich allen drei Frauen verpflichtet, doch er musste sich endlich entscheiden.  
Ein gellender Schmerzensschrei, der nur von Melody stammen konnte, ließ ihn aufspringen und so schnell wie möglich zurück rennen. Vergessen waren Gloria und Amanda, seine einzige Sorge war nur, was mit Melody los war.   
„Melody!“, schrie er noch von draußen und rannte in den Wohnbereich hinein. Er war leer. Ein erneuter Schrei kam vom angrenzenden Zimmer, wo er auch die Decken gefunden hatte. Er eilte zur Tür und blieb abrupt stehen. Sein Gehirn musste erst verarbeiten, was er dort sah. An Melodys Schulter, dicht am Nacken hing irgendeine große Kreatur, das sich offenbar dort verbissen hatte. Außerdem sah er, dass ihr T-Shirt hinten nur noch in Fetzen über ihrem Rücken lag und sie dort blutige Striemen hatte.  
„Hilf mir Nick, bitte!“, rief Melody außer sich vor Angst und auch Schmerz und der Schotte, der nur einen kurzen Moment auf die Szene vor ihm gestarrt hatte, schnappte sich einfach einen dicken Holzscheit von dem Vorratshaufen hinter ihm und hieb auf die Kreatur ein. Er traf sie auf den Kopf und Melody stöhnte auf, denn den Schlag hatte sie ebenfalls gespürt. Doch im nächsten Moment ließ der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Schulter nach. Sie kippte zur Seite und blieb einfach liegen. Das fremde Wesen, das eindeutig zur Fauna gehörte und Ähnlichkeit mit einem übergroßen Salamander hatte, jedoch ein imposantes, scharfes Gebiss besaß, bleckte die Zähne und knurrte den Wissenschaftler wütend an.   
Rush wartete nicht ab, bis es ihn auch anfiel sondern ging zum Angriff über. Er schnappte sich einen zweiten Scheit und hieb nun ohne groß nachzudenken immer und immer wieder auf das Vieh ein. Die ersten Schläge trafen, doch das Tier war schnell und wich den meisten Angriffen aus.   
Allerdings kam es nicht an Rush heran, der immer weiter zuschlug. Melody versuchte unterdessen aus dem Weg zu kriechen doch scheinbar hatte die Bewegung ihrer Beine die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreatur geweckt. Es wich einem Schlag von Rush aus und machte plötzlich einen Sprung zur Seite um genau neben dem Mädchen zu landen. Im nächsten Moment schlang es seinen Schwanz um ihr Bein und Melody schrie diesmal noch lauter auf als vorher.   
Rush wusste sofort, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er schrie nur „Nein!“ und schlug dem Wesen dann so fest auf den Kopf, wie er konnte. Etwas knackte hörbar und die Kreatur erschlaffte.  
Sofort ließ er die Holzscheite fallen und riss das tote Tier von der jungen Frau weg. Er befürchtete schon, dass es vielleicht ihr Bein aufgerissen haben konnte, doch er sah auf den ersten Blick nichts.   
Erleichtert wandte er sich dem Mädchen zu und sah zuerst nach ihrer Schulter und ihrem Rücken.   
Melody zitterte wie Espenlaub und stöhnte immer noch vor Schmerz.  
„Es ist okay, das Wesen ist tot“, begann Nicholas sie zu beruhigen und entschied, dass er sie besser zum Feuer brachte wo er mehr Licht hatte. Kurzerhand hob er sie hoch und Melody, bei der der Schock jetzt erst richtig einsetzte, fing an zu schluchzen.  
„Es ist okay, alles wird gut“, beruhigte er sie weiter, breitete mit dem Fuß schnell eine Decke aus und setzte das Mädchen vorsichtig ab.   
„Es…. es war auf einmal da und sprang mich an, ich habe es nicht gesehen“, stammelte sie während Nicholas vorsichtig ihr T-Shirt ganz aufriss und es zur Seite warf.   
Auf ihrem Rücken waren vier parallel zulaufende Kratzspuren zu sehen, die zum Glück aber nur oberflächlich die Haut aufgerissen hatten. Die Schulter sah schlimmer aus. Das Tier hatte sich dort verbissen und Melody hatte einige tiefe Wunden erlitten, aus denen noch das Blut herausquoll.   
Nick angelte nach dem zerfetzten T-Shirt und drückte es ihr auf die Wunde.   
„Kannst Du das für einen Moment selbst halten?“, fragte er sie und Melody nickte. Dann suchte er in seinem Rucksack nach dem kleinen Rettungspack, den Lt. Johansen einmal als Pflichtutensil in die Rucksäcke gesteckt hatte.  
Es enthielt ein wenig Hochprozentigen, den Brody extra für medizinische Zwecke einmal destilliert hatte und einige saubere Leinen, die als Verband herhalten konnten.   
Schnell holte er alles heraus und setzte sich zu Melody, die inzwischen wieder ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht bekommen hatte.   
„Das wird gleich etwas brennen“, warnte er sie vor und bevor Melody noch irgendetwas sagen konnte schlang er einen Arm fest um ihren Oberkörper, drückte sie gegen sich und träufelte den Alkohol auf ihre Schulter. Wie gut er an dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme getan hatte zeigte sich umgehend. Melody biss zwar die Zähne zusammen um nicht laut aufzuschreien, doch sie wollte instinktiv ausweichen. Nicholas drückte sie fest an sich und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie das Mädchen seinen Arm umklammerte und fest zudrückte.   
„Ich bin gleich fertig“, sagte er und kümmerte sich noch schnell um die Kratzer auf dem Rücken. Melody schnappte nach Luft und drückte ihre Fingernägel einmal mehr in Nicks Arm.   
„Schon erledigt“, sagte der Schotte kurze Zeit später und Melody atmete erleichtert auf. Vorsichtshalber träufelte er noch ein wenig Alkohol auf ein Leinenstück, welches er dem Mädchen dann auf die Schulter drückte. Den Stoff zu befestigen erwies sich als knifflig, denn er hatte keine Klebestreifen. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es die restlichen Stoffstreifen so um ihre Schulter zu wickeln, dass die Wundauflage wenigstens nicht so leicht verrutschen konnte. Ihren Rücken deckte er kurzerhand mit einer breiten Stoffbahn ab, holte dann seine Decke hervor und packte Melody darin vorsichtig ein.   
„Danke“, murmelte sie erschöpft und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Nick hielt sie einfach nur fest. Auch er brauchte jetzt ihre Nähe, allein um sicher zu sein, dass es ihr wieder gut ging. Er machte sich große Sorgen um sie und wusste, dass sie schleunigst einen Weg hier herausfinden mussten. Und wie man gesehen hatte waren sie wohl doch nicht allein hier.   
Während er Melody im Arm hielt, ihre weichen Haare an seiner Wange spürte und ihren Duft roch wurde ihm klar, warum er nicht aus Mandys Simulation herausgekommen war. Er liebte Amanda auf seine eigene, andere Weise, doch Melody war die Person, die er wirklich brauchte und die er wirklich mit seinem Herzen liebte.   
Als ihm das klar wurde seufzte er und wusste, dass er eine Beziehung mit Amanda nicht weiterführen konnte. Sanft drückte er dem Mädchen einen Kuss in ihre Haare und drückte sie fester an sich.  
Melody schaute überrascht zu ihm auf.   
„Ich werde also Vater“, sagte er dann und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Melody war immer noch unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte, daher sagte sie nichts und wartete noch ab.   
„Ich bin aus der Simulation mit Amanda nicht selbst herausgekommen, weil ich sie nicht wirklich liebe“, erklärte er dann zögerlich. „Sie hat es so programmiert. Die einzige Bedingung, dass ich hätte kommen und gehen können war, dass wir uns beide lieben. Sie hat diese Bedingung erfüllt und ich… ich dachte, dass ich sie auch erfülle.“ Nick schaute für einen Moment an ihr vorbei und in seinen Augen konnte Melody sehen, dass er Schuldgefühle deswegen hatte.  
„Ich liebe sie auch, aber nicht so, wie sie es wollte und wie ich dachte.“ Er brach ab und schaute Melody jetzt wieder an. Es war ihm schwergefallen seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen und er brachte es einfach nicht über sich ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte.   
Doch Melody schien ihn (mal wieder) auch so zu verstehen.   
Sie lächelte ihn nur glücklich an und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. Weitere Worte waren unnötig und Nicholas dachte einmal mehr, dass sie ihn besser verstand als jeder andere außer vielleicht Gloria.   
Sie blieben eine Weile noch so zusammen sitzen, doch dann löste sich Nicholas langsam von ihr.  
„Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir aus diesem Berg herauskommen und zurück zur Destiny. Deine Schulter muss genäht werden und sicher ist es hier auch nicht mehr. Glaubst Du, dass Du aufstehen kannst? Wir müssen weiter.“  
Melody bewegte sich vorsichtig. Die Schmerzen waren erträglich und auch das Brennen hatte nachgelassen.   
„Ich glaube schon“, sagte sie dann.   
„Gut. Ruh Dich noch etwas aus. Ich packe die Sachen zusammen und dann gehen wir. Und vorher wäre es vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn Du noch ein wenig isst. Du hast einiges an Blut verloren.“  
Damit hielt er ihr den Rest Obst hin.  
„Okay“, antwortete Melody nur müde.


	7. Gift

Nicholas hatte schnell alles eingepackt doch er wollte Melody noch ein wenig mehr Zeit geben, um sich zu erholen und beschloss daher die merkwürdige Kreatur noch einmal zu untersuchen.  
Doch als er das Schlafzimmer betrat war sie weg. Alarmiert leuchtete er alle Winkel ab, schaute vorsichtig unter das Bett und hinter die verfallenen Möbel, doch er konnte nichts finden.  
Er durchsuchte auch die anderen Räume, konnte aber auch dort nichts finden. Als er das kleine Bad betrat war er versucht den Tunnel zu erkunden, doch er wollte Melody nicht allein lassen falls das Wesen hier doch noch irgendwo war. Dabei hatte er gedacht, er hätte es getötet. Wie auch immer, sie mussten hier weg. Und Melody brauchte noch etwas zum Anziehen. Nicholas zögerte nicht lange, zog sein olivfarbenes Shirt aus, lief schnell zurück in den Wohnraum und hockte sich neben das Mädchen.  
„Hier“, sagte er und hielt ihr das Shirt hin. „Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen.“ Er erwähnte den fehlenden Kadaver nicht, um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen.  
Melody nahm sein Shirt zögerlich entgegen.   
“Danke, Nick“, sagte sie. Doch schon als sie den Arm ein wenig hob um sich die Decke abzustreifen zuckte sie zusammen.  
„Au!“, entfuhr ihr ein Schmerzenslaut. Ihr Rücken spannte unangenehm und ihre Schulterwunde bescherte ihr einen stechenden Schmerz.  
„Soll ich Dir helfen?“, bot Nicholas ihr an.  
„Ja, bitte… es brennt noch ziemlich.“  
Der Schotte nickte, nahm ihr die Decke ab und half ihr vorsichtig in das Shirt. Vorher nutzte er die Gelegenheit und warf noch einen Blick auf die Wunden. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte die Schulterwunde inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten.  
Das Shirt war ihr ein wenig zu groß, doch das war gut so, denn es drückte nicht so sehr auf die Wunden.  
Nick schulterte den Rucksack und half Melody hoch.  
„Geht es?“, fragte er und musterte sie kritisch. Sie war blass und ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen.  
Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte und verzog das Gesicht. Doch sie sagte nichts und wurde allmählich sicherer.  
„Es geht“, meinte sie nur und Nicholas nickte. Er löschte das Feuer und dann verließen sie den Unterschlupf.

Der Tag war angebrochen und spendete ihnen genug Licht, um sich ohne Taschenlampen orientieren zu können. Rush rätselte immer noch, woher diese Helligkeit kommen mochte, doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen.  
Sie gingen langsam und machten immer wieder kurze Pausen, doch Melody schien es gut zu gehen. Ab und zu sahen sie sich in anderen Wohneinheiten um in der Hoffnung, noch etwas brauchbares zu finden aber es war meistens nur Holz oder alte Decken, die noch herumlagen. Nach gut zwei Stunden (sie hatten den Berg fast durchquert), fiel Nicholas ein Höhleneingang ungefähr zwanzig Meter über ihnen auf. Vielleicht war das der andere Ausgang, den sie suchten. Schnell sah er sich nach einer Bleibe um, denn er wollte Melody keine unnötige Kletterei zumuten.  
Außerdem sah sie so aus, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen. Scheinbar waren ihre Kräfte einfach aufgebraucht.  
Nick entdeckte ein freistehendes Gebäude, das seine Neugierde weckte. Es schien keine Wohneinheit zu sein, vielmehr ein öffentliches Gebäude.  
Er bedeutete Melody ihm hinein zu folgen und beide staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die vielen Regale mit halb verfallenen oder ganz verfallenen Büchern entdeckten. Der Raum war sehr groß, rund angelegt und im hinteren Bereicht stand ein breiter Steintisch mit diversen Behältern aus dem glasähnlichen Material.  
„Das erinnert mich an eine Alchemieküche“, meinte Melody. An einer Seitenwand war eine Öffnung für eine Feuerstelle angelegt und davor standen einige lange, breite Steinbänke.  
Nick hatte unterdessen den Rucksack abgelegt und machte sich daran, das Gebäude abzusuchen. Vor allem nach unerwünschten Besuchern. Doch hier schien nichts zu sein und in einem kleinen Abstellraum fand er einen Vorrat an Decken. Er nahm einen Stapel heraus und kehrte in den Hauptraum zurück. Als er Melody sah, die neben einer Steinbank zu Boden gesunken war und nun an der Seite lehnte begann er zu laufen.  
Er warf die Decken achtlos auf die Bank und hockte sich besorgt vor die junge Frau.  
„Melody, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und sah gleich, dass dem nicht so war. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und auf ihrer Stirn glänzten Schweißperlen.  
„Es geht schon“, meinte sie nur und Nicholas legte ihr seine Hand auf die Stirn. Sie glühte vor Fieber.  
„Vermutlich eine Infektion“, meinte er und machte sich daran, ein paar Decken als Unterlage auf einer Steinbank zu verteilen.  
Kurzerhand hob er Melody einfach hoch und setzte sie dann sacht auf den Decken ab. Sie stöhnte kurz auf und Nicholas meinte: „Es ist vielleicht besser wenn Du das Shirt wieder ausziehst, ich vermute, dass die Schulterwunde entzündet ist.“  
Melody nickte nur schwach und half so gut mit, wie sie konnte. Es störte sie nicht, dass sie obenrum nichts mehr anhatte, die Leinen, die er um ihren Körper als notdürftigen Verband gewickelt hatte reichten als Bedeckung und sie begrüßte die kühle Luft, die ihre Haut umspielte. Merkwürdigerweise tat ihr die Schulter gar nicht so weh, dafür aber das Bein, um das sich die Kreatur geschlungen hatte. Und es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer.  
Nick schaute derweil die Schulterwunde an und meinte überrascht: „Keine Entzündung. Sie verheilt ganz gut.“  
„Mein Bein“, stöhnte Melody und Nick runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte es doch gleich, nachdem er das Wesen erschlagen hatte, untersucht und nichts gesehen. Er legte das Leinenstück zurück auf die Schulterwunde und ließ Melodys Oberkörper, den er gegen seine Brust gelehnt hatte, langsam herunter. Dann machte er sich daran, ihr Hosenbein hochzukrempeln. Schon bei der leichtesten Berührung zuckte Melody auf einmal zusammen und schrie auf.  
„Ich habe noch nicht einmal die Hose hochgezogen, ist es wirklich so schlimm?“, fragte er und sah an ihren Gesichtszügen, dass es wohl so sein musste.  
„Es wird immer schlimmer, vor ein paar Minuten ging es noch…“, erklärte sie und versuchte, das Bein ruhig zu halten.  
Nick wurde unruhig. Das klang gar nicht gut.  
„Ich bin ganz vorsichtig“, meinte er nur, packte das Hosenbein am Saum nur mit den Fingerspitzen und schob es dann Millimeterweise nach oben. Melody zuckte erneut, doch sie hielt das Bein möglichst still. Schon nach wenigen Zentimetern sah Nick, was los war und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
Grüne Linien zeichneten sich unter der Haut ab und das Bein war angeschwollen.  
 _Das sieht nach einer Vergiftung aus_ , überlegte er und schob das Hosenbein hoch bis zum Knie. Das Mädchen schrie noch einmal auf und schloss stöhnend die Augen. Ihr Arm rutschte zur Seite und sie rührte sich nicht mehr. Sie war wohl weggetreten. Ihre Lider zuckten jedoch noch und sie atmete stetig.  
Der Schotte nutzte den Moment und untersuchte das Bein genauer. Melody stöhnte leise, doch sie wachte nicht auf.  
Wie war das nur möglich? Das Tier hatte doch nur seinen Schwanz um ihr Bein geschlungen. Wie war also Gift in ihr Bein gekommen? Oder hatte sie es von woanders?  
Doch dann fand er einige punktförmige und sehr kleine Einstichstellen, die genau das Muster des Schwanzendes dieses Wesens hatten. Deshalb hatte Melody wohl auch so geschrien als sie das Wesen um ihr Bein geschlungen hatte. Es war also giftig, zumindest sein Schwanz.  
Er musste schleunigst irgendetwas unternehmen, hier ging es sogar um zwei Leben, die es zu retten galt. Aber was sollte er tun?  
Irgendwann hatte er einmal etwas über Schlangenbisse gelesen, aber ob das hier vergleichbar war, das wusste er nicht. Dennoch konnte es wohl nicht schaden, wenn er das Bein in eine tiefere Position brachte. Da Melody immer noch weggetreten war legte er eine weitere Decke auf den Boden, hob ihr Bein von der Steinbank herunter und stellte ihren Fuß in einer möglichst bequemen Position auf dem Boden ab.  
Außerdem träufelte er noch ein wenig Alkohol auf die Einstichstellen bevor er sich in dem Archiv umsah. Seine einzige Hoffnung lag darin, dass er medizinische Aufzeichnungen fand, die ihm weiterhelfen konnten. Schließlich war das Tier heimisch und die Bewohner mussten mit denselben Verwundungen zu kämpfen gehabt haben.  
Das Problem war natürlich, dass sämtliche Werke in einer völlig fremden Sprache verfaßt waren, doch zum Glück gab es genug Illustrationen. Es dauerte gar nicht lange bis er an ein Regalbrett kam, in dem ein dickes Buch stand, das scheinbar genau das war, was er suchte. Es waren diverse Abbildungen von Pflanzen, humanoiden Körperteilen (die Bewohner waren den Menschen offenbar gar nicht so unähnlich was ihre Physiologie betraf) und Anleitungen zur Herstellung von Medizin. Hastig blätterte er weiter und sah auf einmal das Bild der Kreatur, die Melody angegriffen hatte.  
"Das ist es hoffentlich", murmelte er und setzte sich mit dem Buch neben Melody. Er legte noch einmal seine Hand auf ihre Stirn, doch das Mädchen glühte immer noch vor Fieber. Daher angelte er nach dem restlichen Wasser, das noch in der Flasche war, richtete Melody etwas auf und gab ihr vorsichtig ein paar Schlucke davon in den Mund. Das Mädchen öffnete für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, doch als sie Nicks Gesicht sah, der ihr ein besorgtes Lächeln schenkte, schloss sie die Augen wieder und ließ sich von den Fieberträumen forttragen.  
Nick strich ihr ein paar verirrte und nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und legte sie dann wieder vorsichtig ab. Auf das Bein warf er auch noch einen Blick, doch zum Glück schien sich das Gift nicht mehr so schnell zu verbreiten wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Die Linien hatten inzwischen die halbe Höhe der Wade erreicht und Nick beeilte sich, um in dem Buch nach einer möglichen Heilung zu suchen.  
Scheinbar hatten die ursprünglichen Bewohner einige Probleme mit diesen Tieren gehabt, denn das Kapitel war recht ausführlich beschrieben und dafür war Nick äußerst dankbar. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis er meinte verstanden zu haben, was er zu tun hatte – und das würde sich als äußerst schwierig und auch gefährlich erweisen.  
Laut den Bildern musste er es irgendwie schaffen ein Jungtier zu fangen. Der Organismus dieser Spezies produzierte erst nach einigen Monaten das Gift, das jetzt durch Melodys Venen rann. Jungtiere wurden sogar mit dem Gegengift geboren, das sich erst später durch das Wachstum von den kleinen Stacheln in das eigentliche Toxin verwandelten.  
Jetzt musste es ihm nur noch gelingen ein Jungtier zu finden, es zu töten und das Gegengift zu extrahieren.  
Weiterhin entnahm er den Bildern auch noch, dass diese Spezies Allesfresser waren, die notfalls auch nicht davor zurückschreckten ihre Artgenossen zu verspeisen. Vielleicht war das Wesen, das Melody angegriffen hatte, doch tot gewesen und nur als Frühstück gebraucht worden?  
Wie auch immer, das ließ darauf schließen, dass es dort vielleicht doch noch mehr von den Wesen gab. Er würde also zurücklaufen und diesen Tunnel doch noch genauer untersuchen.  
Es behagte ihm zwar nicht Melody in diesem Zustand allein zu lassen, andererseits hatte er keine andere Wahl. Wenn er das Leben von ihr und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind noch retten wollte, dann musste er sie zurücklassen.  
Doch bevor er loszog brauchte er eine wirksame Waffe. Der Kamin bot ihm eine solche; auf dem Sims lagen zwei Feuerhaken, von denen einer noch stabil genug war um als Hieb- und Stichwaffe brauchbar zu sein.  
Er vollführte ein paar Probeschwünge und als der Stab hielt, legte er ihn auf den Tisch und suchte noch ein paar andere Sachen zusammen, die er brauchen konnte.  
Außerdem durchsuchte er noch einmal sehr gründlich die Bibliothek, um sicher zu sein, dass sich hier keine von diesen Kreaturen versteckte.  
Er fand nicht einmal ein Schlupfloch und das beruhigte ihn einigermaßen. Zum Schluß setzte er sich noch einmal neben Melody und versuchte sie zu wecken.  
"Melody", sagte er leise und strich sanft über ihre Wange. Das Fieber wütete immer noch in ihr und Nick tränkte noch ein paar Leinenstreifen in Wasser, die er ihr auf die Stirn legte und um ihre Handgelenke wickelte.  
"Melody, wach auf, bitte", sagte er noch einmal und strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange.  
Das Mädchen öffnete schwerfällig die Augen und stöhnte dann. Ihr war so heiß!  
"Melody, ich muss Dich für eine Weile allein lassen um ein Gegengift zu holen. Du musst durchhalten. Das Wasser steht neben Deiner rechten Hand. Ich werde mich beeilen, okay?"  
"Okay", antwortete sie schwach und schloss wieder die Augen.  
Nicholas machte sich immer mehr Sorgen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich diese Sache erledigen und zu Melody zurückkehren.  
Er drückte ihr noch einen Kuß auf die Stirn, dann verließ er das Gebäude und schloss sorgfältig die Tür.  
Dann lief er zurück zu ihrem ersten Unterschlupf.

Als Nicholas sich Melodys Bein ansehen wollte raubte ihr der einsetzende Schmerz fast den Verstand. Es war so plötzlich gekommen! Außerdem spürte sie, dass ihr immer heißer wurde.  
 _Das darf nicht passieren, ich kann ihm doch nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen_ , dachte sie verzweifelt, doch es ging ihr sekündlich immer schlechter. Als Nicholas dann das Hosenbein hochgezogen hatte, konnte sie sie Augen nicht mehr offen halten und driftete in einen beginnenden Fiebertraum.

Sie stand in einer geschlossenen Kammer von Feuer umgeben, ohne Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg. Hinter dem Feuer, auf der anderen Seite konnte sie Nicholas sehen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Das Feuer versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie schrie seinen Namen, immer und immer wieder, doch die Flammen tosten so laut, dass sie jedes Wort erstickten.  
Melody wich wieder in die Mitte des Raumes zurück und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Die Hitze kam von allen Seiten und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Doch es wurde nie so heiß, dass sie meinte zu verbrennen. Plötzlich hörte sie Nicks Stimme neben sich und der Raum mit dem Feuer war verschwunden. Sie öffnete die Augen und merkte, dass sie nur geträumt hatte. Sie waren immer noch in dieser merkwürdigen Alchemieküche und Nick kümmerte sich um sie. Melody seufzte und schloss wieder die Augen. Er war bei ihr, das war alles, was zählte. Sekunden später war sie wieder in dem Feuerraum gefangen.  
Doch diesmal war sie nicht allein. Die Kreatur, die sie angegriffen hatte, lauerte in einer Ecke. Melody schrie entsetzt auf und wich zurück so weit es ging, doch sie konnte ihr nicht entkommen. Im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon da und verbiss sich in ihrem Bein.  
Blind vor Schmerz und Panik packte sie das Tier und zog so kräftig, wie sie konnte, doch es saß fest. Melody hielt es nicht mehr aus und rannte los – direkt ins Feuer. Das Wesen zischte und ließ los, doch Melodys Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerz. Sie stürzte sich in die Flammen und wollte endlich erlöst sein. Doch sie brannte nicht. Stattdessen durchbrach sie die Feuerlinie unbeschadet und landete direkt in Nicholas Armen, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war.  
"Melody, wach auf, bitte", sagte er und sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Wange. Außerdem eine angenehme Kühle auf ihrer Stirn und ihren Händen.  
Der Raum verschwand und Melody öffnete erneut die Augen. Sie war immer noch in dem Alchemielabor und Nick sagte etwas zu ihr. Er wollte sie allein lassen! Doch scheinbar wollte er auch zurückkommen. Melodys Verstand nahm nicht alles auf, was er sagte, doch sie vertraute ihm. Daher brachte sie ein leises "Okay" heraus und schloss wieder die Augen.  
Diesmal driftete sie nicht wieder in den Traum mit dem Feuerzimmer, jetzt befand sie sich in einer vertrockneten Steppe. Kein Baum war zu sehen, kein Felsen, nur harte, vertrocknete und aufgesprungene Erde. Die Sonne brannte auf sie herab und als sie sich umdrehte sah sie hinter sich die Kreaturen, die nur darauf warteten sie verspeisen zu können. Melody rannte um ihr Leben.

Nicholas hatte sich mit dem Feuerhaken bewaffnet. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine Fackel. Er dachte sich, dass Feuer ihm vielleicht mehr helfen könnte als künstliches Licht. So hatte er zwei Waffen zur Hand. Vorsichtig betrat er den Waschraum und leuchtete in den schwarzen Tunnel hinein. Ein kalter Luftzug kam ihm entgegen und er ging vorsichtig weiter. Zweimal musste er sich durch enge Passagen zwängen und einmal, als er schon dachte, er stünde vor einer Wand, sah er einen Spalt, durch den nur auf dem Bauch rutschend kam. Dahinter eröffnete sich allerdings eine große Höhle. Schon als er hereinkam hörte er Geräusche. Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm und als er den Arm hoch riss sah er, dass genau so ein Jungtier sich in seinen Arm verbissen hatte, das er suchte. Er wollte es gegen die Felswand hinter sich schleudern, doch dann spürte er noch mehr Bisse.  
Die Fackel fiel ihm aus der Hand und beleuchtete einen Teil des Bodens.  
"Verdammt", fluchte Rush, als er sah, dass er genau in ein Nest mit diesen Jungtieren getreten war. Der Kadaver des ausgewachsenen Tieres lag abgenagt daneben, allerdings konnte er die Eindellungen am Schädel sehen, die eindeutig er verursacht hatte. Er hatte es also wirklich getötet.  
Inzwischen hingen vier Jungtiere an ihm und obwohl sie noch nicht giftig waren so hatten sie doch scharfe Zähne. Und sie hatten Hunger! Rush wusste, dass ihm nicht lange blieb bis die Tiere die ersten Fleischstücke aus ihm herausreißen würden und so begann er mit dem Feuerhaken auf sie einzuschlagen.  
Es gelang ihm zwei Tiere abzuschütteln, die sich fauchend und zischend verzogen und ihre Wunden leckten. Die beiden anderen waren allerdings hartnäckig. Rush schrie schmerzvoll auf, als er spürte, wie das Tier, das an seinem Unterarm hing, plötzlich noch kraftvoller zubiss und auf seine Speiche traf. Mit einem Schwung, der mehr aus der Reaktion des heftigen Schmerzes resultierte, schmetterte er seinen Arm gegen den Felsen und hoffte, dass er das Tier treffen würde und nicht seinen Arm.  
Ein Knacken ertönte, das Tier fiel zu Boden und erschlaffte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hob er den Feuerhaken, schob die Spitze so gut es ging in das Maul des Jungtieres, das an seinem rechten Schienbein hing und stieß dann fest von unten her zu. Der Haken durchstieß dem Wesen den Hinterkopf und es löste sich von Rushs Bein. Der Wissenschaftler schnappte sich die Fackel, wobei sein Arm sich schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte. Doch er packte so fest zu, wie er konnte und schob den Feuerhaken, auf dem das Jungtier immer noch aufgespießt war, durch den Durchgang auf die andere Seite. Dann zwängte er sich rückwärts durch, die Fackel zwischen sich und die Tiere haltend, die sicher immer noch im Dunkeln lauerten und lief so schnell wie möglich zurück.  
Kaum hatte er den Tunnel und den Waschraum verlassen, sicherte er die Tür, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, den er vorher bei der Feuerstelle abgelegt hatte, verließ das Haus und setzte sich auf den Rand des Brunnens. Allmählich verebbte das Adrenalin in ihm und er spürte die Schmerzen der Bisswunden jetzt heftiger. Das tote Jungtier hing immer noch an dem Feuerhaken und er legte es vorerst beiseite. Aus seinem Rucksack holte er den Rest Desinfektionsmittel und schaute sich dann die Bisswunden an. Sein Unterarm blutete ziemlich heftig. Das Jungtier hatte eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen. Er biß die Zähne zusammen, goß ein wenig Alkohol darüber und stieß zischend die Luft aus, als der brennende Schmerz einsetzte. Dasselbe machte er mit den anderen Wunden, die zum Glück nicht ganz so tief waren. Ein paar Leinenstreifen waren auch noch da und er wickelte sie schnell um Arm und Bein.  
Dann atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, trank noch ein wenig Wasser, das er aus dem Brunnen holte und machte sich dann schon wieder auf den Weg. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Melody noch durchhalten würde und hatte Angst, dass das Gift dem Kind schaden würde.


	8. Varro

Everett verschlief prompt den nächsten Morgen. Als er von einem lauten Pochen erwachte fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, er hatte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund und die Augen bekam er nur mit größter Mühe auf.   
"Col. Young?", hörte er eine dumpfe Stimme, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Dann wieder das Klopfen.  
Mit einem Stöhnen wälzte sich der CO aus seinem Bett und blieb noch einen Moment auf der Bettkante sitzen, bevor er mühsam aufstand und zur Tür wankte. Fahrig fuhr er sich noch einmal mit der Hand über das Gesicht und machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, seine Haare halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen. Dass er in seiner Uniform geschlafen hatte bemerkte er nicht einmal.   
Er entriegelte die Tür und schaute denjenigen vorwurfsvoll an, der ihn aus dem Schlaf gehämmert hatte.   
Zu seiner Überraschung war es Eli.  
"Mr. Wallace", sagte er gedehnt, als der junge Mann ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Offenbar hatte er schon mal besser ausgesehen.  
"Gibt es einen wichtigen Grund, dass Sie mich glauben lassen wir werden von Aliens angegriffen?", fragte er spitz und war selbst überrascht, dass ihm nach dieser Nacht noch eine Scharfzüngigkeit eingefallen war.  
"I-Ich wollte nachsehen, ob es Ihnen gut geht", stotterte er ein wenig. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er mit solch einer Erscheinung des Colonels nicht gerechnet hatte.   
"Sie haben nicht auf das Funkgerät reagiert", fügte Eli noch hinzu, der auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis hatte seine Anwesenheit hier zu erklären.  
Young blickte hinter sich und sah das Gerät auf dem Tisch liegen. Als er am gestrigen Abend auf Tamara gewartete hatte, hatte er es vorsorglich ausgeschaltet damit sie nicht gestört werden würden. Und offenbar hatte er einfach vergessen es wieder einzuschalten.  
"Ich habe es ausgeschaltet weil ich eine wichtige Besprechung hatte", sagte Young.   
"O-okay, Lt. Scott wartet im Gateraum auf Sie." Eli wartete nicht einmal mehr eine Antwort ab, sondern hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig hier wegzukommen.   
Young sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, dann schloss er die Tür. Er lehnte sich stöhnend an den Türrahmen und fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
"Super, Everett. Das hast Du wieder toll hinbekommen", brummte er vor sich hin und ging dann zum Tisch herüber, auf dem das Funkgerät lag.  
"Lt. Scott, bitte kommen", sprach er hinein, nachdem er es wieder angeschaltete hatte.  
"Sir, ist alles in Ordnung?", kam die prompte Antwort seines Untergebenen.  
"Ja", erwiderte Young knapp. Er hatte keine Lust irgendetwas zu erklären, das würde Eli schon für ihn übernehmen. "Sind die Teams schon bereit?"  
"Ja, wir warten nur noch auf Sie."  
"Gehen Sie schon vor, ich komme bald nach. Ich habe hier vorher noch etwas zu erledigen."  
"Verstanden. Scott Ende."  
Young warf das Funkgerät achtlos zurück auf den Tisch, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und lehnte sich müde an. Er war froh, dass der Lt. nicht groß Fragen stellte.   
Wenn es ihm jetzt noch gelang ungesehen zum Waschraum zu kommen, zu duschen und sich frische Kleidung anzuziehen, dann hatte er vielleicht Glück und Tamara erfuhr nichts von diesem Morgen. Sie würde vermutlich sofort wissen, dass er wieder dem Alkohol zugesprochen hatte.  
Er blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, wechselte dann noch seine Uniform gegen eine frische und machte sich auf den Weg zum Waschraum. Da die meisten seiner Leute gerade auf dem Planeten waren um nach Rush und Hansen zu suchen lief ihm tatsächlich weder jemand des noch an Bord befindlichen Militärpersonals, noch ein Zivilist direkt über den Weg.   
Young atmete erleichtert auf, als er in die Duschkabine trat und nahm sich ein wenig mehr Zeit als üblich. Der Wassernebel belebte ihn einigermaßen wieder und seine Kopfschmerzen klangen ab zu einem dumpfen Pochen.  
Als er in seinen frischen Sachen den Waschraum verließ fühlte er sich zumindest äußerlich gewappnet. Allerdings hatte er immer noch diesen schalen Geschmack im Mund und im Moment wünschte er sich sehnlichst Zahnpasta oder wenigstens ein paar Minzstängel zum drauf herumkauen.  
Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend blieb er stehen. Hatte Dr. Park nicht so eine ähnliche Pflanze im hydroponischen Garten angebaut?   
_Einen kleinen Umweg ist das wohl wert_ , dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin.

Wenig später trat er durch die Tür und blieb im Eingang stehen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete den würzigen Duft der verschiedenen Pflanzen einmal tief ein. Er mochte diesen frischen Duft, der einen Hauch von Schärfe hatte. Er belebte seine Sinne immer ein wenig und wieder einmal nahm er sich vor, hier doch ein wenig öfters vorbeizuschauen.  
Er öffnete wieder die Augen und machte ein paar Schritte auf dem kleinen Weg, der sich durch den Garten schlängelte. Über ihm sah er die Sterne aus der großen Glaskuppel und wünschte sich einmal mehr wieder zurück auf der Erde zu sein. Es erinnerte ihn an manche Nächte, als er und Emily noch frisch verliebt waren und sie so manche laue Sommernacht im Freien auf einem Hügel verbracht hatten und in den Sternenhimmel geschaut hatten.  
Ein Rascheln riss ihn aus den Erinnerungen und er schaute nach links, wo es hergekommen war.   
Hinter einem Strauch konnte er zwei Personen ausmachen.   
Vorsichtig trat er näher, um zu sehen, wer dort scheinbar ungestört sein wollte. Zuerst erkannte er eine Frau, die er als Angehörige der Luzianer-Allianz ausmachen konnte. Dicht neben ihr stand ein Mann, der sie verträumt anlächelte. Everett starrte Varro mit offenem Mund an.   
Varro? Der Mistkerl, der mit Tamara angebändelt hatte stand hier mit einer anderen?  
Everett spürte heiße Wut in sich aufsteigen. Sein Blick blieb an den beiden kleben und er hatte Mühe, ruhig stehenzubleiben.   
Varro legte derweil einen Arm um die Schultern der Frau. Sie schlang ihren Arm um seine Hüfte, legte ihren Kopf leicht an seine Schulter und beide schlenderten gemächlich zum Ausgang. Young bemerkten sie dabei nicht.  
Der CO hatte im ersten Moment einfach hinlaufen und Varro eine verpassen wollen, doch er hielt sich zurück und dachte dabei an TJ. Es war schon schlimm genug, wenn er ihr von seiner Beobachtung erzählte. Wenn sie auch noch hörte, dass er sich wieder einmal geprügelt hätte, wäre sie noch enttäuschter und wenigstens das wollte Everett ihr ersparen. Er achtete darauf, sich immer im Rücken des Paares zu halten und war erleichtert, als sie weg waren und ihn nicht bemerkt hatten.   
Seine Wut blieb bestehen, vermischte sich aber mit Genugtuung und ein wenig Hoffnung. Eigentlich müsste er diesem Kerl dankbar sein, denn gerade waren seine Chancen bei TJ wieder gestiegen.   
Dass er Varro gerade in einer eindeutigen Situation erwischt hatte, daran hatte der Colonel keinerlei Zweifel.   
Everett setzte sich auf den Rand einer Beetbegrenzung und rieb sich über die Augen. Er hatte es doch gleich gewusst, dieser Varro war nichts für Tamara. Er musste es ihr möglichst schonend beibringen. Nun, er würde eh gleich auf der Krankenstation vorbeischauen, dann konnte er es ihr vielleicht unter vier Augen sagen. Doch vorher musste er sich dringend um diesen verräterischen Geschmack in seinem Mund kümmern, der hundertprozentig auch Tamaras Nase nicht entgehen würde.  
Er stand wieder auf, lief zu den Kräuterbeeten und zupfte sich schnell einige Blätter dieser minzeartigen Pflanze ab. Ohne groß zu überlegen schob er sie in den Mund und begann zu kauen.

Varro hatte unterdessen Keita wieder in ihrem Quartier abgeliefert. Er war froh, dass es ihr inzwischen ein wenig besser ging. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Airman Nolan bei dem Angriff auf dem Planeten von Nemesis getötet worden war (die beiden hatten sich gerade erst gefunden und Varro hatte selten zuvor so ein verliebtes Paar gesehen), hatte sie sich tagelang in ihr Quartier zurückgezogen und sich die Augen ausgeweint.  
Tamara hatte sich damals rührend um sie gekümmert, doch erst Varro, mit dem sie früher einmal für kurze Zeit zusammen gewesen war, gelang es schließlich, zu ihr durchzudringen.  
Diese Nacht hatte Keita wohl wieder einen Albtraum von ihrem Geliebten gehabt und daher Varro gebeten, mit ihr ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen, damit er ihr die Einsamkeit ein wenig erträglicher machen konnte. Der hydroponische Garten war schon immer einer ihrer Lieblingsplätze gewesen und so hatten sie hier einen kurzen Spaziergang gemacht und dabei geredet.  
Jetzt freute sich Varro auf ein verspätetes Frühstück mit TJ, das er mit ihrem Einverständnis verschoben hatte.  
Tamara hatte sofort zugestimmt, war es ihr doch wichtig, dass Varro für Keita im Notfall da war.  
Varro hatte seiner neuen Freundin ehrlicherweise erzählt, dass es früher zwischen ihm und Keita eine kurze Beziehung gegeben hatte. Er hatte aber ebenfalls klargestellt, dass es nicht funktioniert hatte und beide als gute Freunde auseinandergegangen waren.   
Tamara machte sich daher gar keine Sorgen, dass zwischen ihnen wieder etwas laufen könnte und außerdem vertraute sie ihm.

Als Varro wenig später die Messe betrat, sah er Tamara bereits an einem Tisch sitzen. Als sie ihn bemerkte schenkte sie ihm ein breites Lächeln. Schnell lief er hinüber und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.  
Die Sanitäterin schob ihm einen Teller mit Obststückchen und eine Schüssel Brei herüber, bevor sie fragte: "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie spielte dabei natürlich auf Keita an.  
Varro nickte und da er ziemlich hungrig war, steckte er sich zuerst ein paar Obstbissen in den Mund bevor er antwortete.  
"Ich denke, es ist okay. Die Albträume machen ihr noch zu schaffen, aber im Allgemeinen hat sie sich und ihre Trauer inzwischen gut gut im Griff."  
Tamara nahm einen Schluck Wasser und meinte dann: "Es ist gut, dass sie Dich hat."  
Varro lächelte.  
"Ich denke, ab jetzt werden wir vielleicht doch wieder etwas mehr Zeit für uns haben."  
Er trank ebenfalls sein Wasser und schwenkte dann auf ein anderes Thema.  
"Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten bezüglich der Suche nach Hansen und Rush?"  
Tamara zuckte hier nur leicht die Achseln.  
"Bisher gibt es noch kein Lebenszeichen von den beiden. Soviel ich weiß sind heute morgen schon wieder drei Teams aufgebrochen um zu sehen, ob sie woanders noch einen Weg in den Berg hinein finden."  
Tamara dachte wieder daran, dass Young zu der Besprechung nicht erschienen und über Funk auch nicht erreichbar gewesen war. Nachdem Eli sich angeboten auf den Weg zum Gateraum bei ihm vorbeizuschauen, um sicherzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung war, hatte sich Everett immerhin bei Scott gemeldet.  
Allerdings war sich Tamara nicht sicher, ob er wirklich nur verschlafen hatte oder ob doch noch etwas mehr dahintersteckte. Sie mit Varro zusammen gesehen zu haben schien ihm doch mächtig zugesetzt zu haben.   
_Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen, gerade bei einer Verringerung der Kräuterdosis_ , dachte sie ein wenig schuldvoll.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mir Dir?", fragte Varro, als er ihren abwesenden Blick bemerkte und den sorgenvollen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Tamara nickte. "Ja", sagte sie, "ich muss nur daran denken, später noch jemandem einen Besuch abzustatten."  
Varro hakte nicht weiter nach. Das tat er niemals, wenn es um ihre Patienten ging. Sie informierte ihn von selbst, wenn es etwas zu wissen gab, zumal er auch jetzt versucht, ihre vermehrt auf der Krankenstation zu assistieren.  
Es schien Tamara zu beschäftigen und so aßen beide in einvernehmlichem Schweigen den Rest ihres Frühstücks auf.  
"Sehen wir uns heute Abend?", fragte TJ, als sie aufstanden, um ihr Geschirr wegzuräumen.  
Varro lächelte. "Wenn kein Notfall dazwischen kommt, sehr gerne. Ich kann Dich von der Krankenstation abholen."  
"Dann sehen wird uns nachher. Seht zu, dass ihr die beiden findet", meinte sie noch und dachte dabei vor allem an Melody.  
Varro, der einem Suchteam bereits zugeteilt war, machte sich auf den Weg um seine Ausrüstung zu holen. In einer knappen halben Stunde würde es losgehen.

Als TJ auf der Krankenstation eintraf wartete zu ihrer Überraschung schon jemand auf sie.  
"Colonel", begrüßte sie ihn mit seinem Rang angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nicht allein waren.  
Sie warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Obwohl Everett sein Bestes getan hatte, um alle Spuren seines gestrigen Rückfalls zu vertuschen, so konnte das Tamara nicht täuschen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er leicht nach Minze roch und seine Augen diesen übernächtigten Ausdruck hatten, ließ sie ziemlich schnell erahnen, was los war.  
Enttäuscht blickte sie ihn an und meinte dann leise: "Ich möchte gerne unter vier Augen mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir."  
Young, der sie genau um ein privates Gespräch bitten wollte, nickte nur ohne zu ahnen, dass sie etwas gemerkt hatte.  
"Ich wollte Sie ebenfalls allein sprechen Lt. Gehen wir doch in mein Büro", schlug er ihr vor.  
"Einverstanden. Gehen Sie schon vor, ich werde mich ablösen lassen und komme dann gleich nach."  
Young nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es an Everetts Tür klopfte. Er hatte die Zeit, bis Tamara eintreffen würde genutzt, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sich zu überlegen, wie er am besten anfangen könnte.  
Jetzt öffnete er persönlich die Türen und bat sie herein.  
Tamara betrat seinen Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl dem Schreibtisch gegenüber. Sie hatte bewusst darauf verzichtet auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen, denn zu bequem wollte sie es ihnen beiden nicht machen. Dazu war das Thema zu wichtig.  
Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt war sie zumindest noch davon überzeugt, dass ihr Ex-Geliebter mit ihr über seinen offensichtlichen Rückfall sprechen wollte.   
Everett hingegen war doch etwas über TJs Platzwahl überrascht, doch er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und räusperte sich, bevor er anfing.  
"Tamara, um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht so recht, wie ich Dir das sagen soll", begann er.  
Er machte eine Pause und rang sichtlich nach Worten. Tamara beschloss, ihm zu helfen.   
Wie es der Zufall wollte fand auch der CO genau in dem Moment seine Worte und beide sprachen zur gleichen Zeit.  
"Ich befürchte, dass Varro eine Affäre hat."  
"Du hast wieder Alkohol getrunken."  
Die beiden starrten sich für einen Moment völlig überrascht an. Everett, weil Tamara es doch bemerkt hatte und Tamara, weil Everett doch tatsächlich ihren Freund einer Affäre beschuldigte.  
"Was?", fragten beide absolut synchron.


	9. Gegengift

Trotz seiner Verwundungen lief Nicholas so schnell er konnte zum Alchemielabor zurück. Als er dort eintraf fiel sein Blick zuerst auf die Steinbank, auf der Melody lag. Zumindest, wo sie liegen sollte. Doch die Bank war leer.  
Die kurze Distanz überwand er rennend und fand das Mädchen auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Offenbar war sie von der Bank gefallen.  
"Melody", sagte er besorgt und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Ihr Fieber war noch immer sehr hoch und sein Blick glitt hinunter zu ihrem Bein. Die grünen Linien, die auf das Gift hindeuteten, hatten inzwischen den Unterschenkel erreicht.   
Nicholas wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.  
Vorsichtig hob er Melody wieder auf die Bank, legte ihr noch einmal ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn und machte sich dann daran, das Gegengift aus dem Jungtier zu extrahieren.

Den Anweisungen der Bilder in dem Buch folgend brauchte er etwas länger als eine Stunde, bis er fast schon triumphierend eine kleine Ampulle mit einer gelblichen Lösung gegen das Licht hielt.  
 _Jetzt muss es nur noch wirken_ , dachte er, nahm die kleine Injektionsnadel mit und setzte sie auf das Gefäß. Laut der Abbildung im Buch musste man die Nadel in möglichst viele der kleinen Löcher stechen und die Lösung tropfenweise verteilen. Eine Methode, die ihm wieder viel Zeit kostete.  
Als er fertig war konnte er nur noch abwarten.   
Er setzte sich neben das Mädchen, befeuchtete immer wieder die Tücher und fand zwischendurch auch noch Zeit, um nach seinen eigenen Verletzungen zu sehen. Die Beinwunde hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu bluten, doch unter dem Verband um seinen Arm sickerte immer noch Blut hervor und der Stoff war schon vollgesogen. Außerdem spürte er nun die Schmerzwellen immer intensiver.  
Viel konnte er allerdings nicht tun, außer einer neuen Bahn Stoff herumzuwickeln.   
Melody erforderte sowieso seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und das lenkte ihn zum Glück ab.

Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam doch nach einer knappen Stunde meinte Nick, dass die giftigen Linien ein wenig zurückgegangen waren. Vorher hatten sie bereits das gesamte Bein bedeckt, doch jetzt waren ein paar verschwunden.  
"Melody?", fragte er leise und strich dem Mädchen über die Wange. Sie glühte immer noch vom Fieber und schlief weiter. Nicholas überlegte, ob es mit einer Dosis getan war, doch mehr hatte er nicht und er hoffte, dass es reichen würde.  
Allmählich forderte der Tag seinen Tribut und der Schotte wollte nur für ein paar Minuten die Augen schließen. Er hatte sich so bequem wie möglich neben Melody gelegt und ehe er es verhindern konnte schlief er ebenfalls ein.

Melodys Träume waren chaotisch und wirr, beinhalteten nur Hitze und diese Kreaturen. Doch irgendwann kam eine Brise auf, kühlte ihre Haut und die Tiere, die sie verfolgten und fressen wollten, fielen hinter ihr zurück. Nach einer Weile konnte sie sie nicht einmal mehr sehen. Sie war allein.   
Im Augenblick saß sie wieder in dem Raum mit dem Feuer, nur dass die Flammen dieses Mal erloschen waren. Eine angenehme Kühle durchdrang sie und sie schloss die Augen, sank in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete war sie im Alchemielabor. Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder und als sie nach links blickte sah sie direkt in das Gesicht von Nicholas.   
Er schlief tief und fest. Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihr Bein zu bewegen und dieses Mal waren die Schmerzen erträglich. Dann merkte sie, dass er einen Arm über ihrem Bauch zu liegen hatte und sie lächelte leicht.  
Ganz langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf sein Handgelenk, drehte ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu und schlief wieder ein. 

Nicholas erwachte durch einen stetigen, brennenden Schmerz in seinem Arm.  
Als er seine Augen öffnete sah er direkt in ein paar meergrüne, besorgt dreinblickenden Augen.  
"Melody", flüsterte er und war schlagartig hellwach. "Du bist wach. Wie fühlst Du Dich?"  
Kurzerhand streckte er seinen Arm aus und hielt seine Hand an ihre Stirn. Sie fühlte sich bei weitem nicht mehr so heiß an wie vorher.   
"Viel besser, aber Nick – Dein Arm", sagte sie und schaute auf seine Wunde. Der Verband war mit Blut durchtränkt.  
"Halb so schlimm", meinte der Schotte nur und zog seine Hand zurück. "Nur eine tiefe Bisswunde."  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen erhob er sich vorsichtig und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf ihr Bein.  
Die grünen Giftlinien waren inzwischen fast vollständig verschwunden. Lediglich an der Wunde selbst waren noch ein paar übrig.  
"Tut es noch sehr weh?", fragte er und berührte vorsichtig ihr Bein.  
Melody schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nein, es ist viel besser geworden." Sie blickte dem Schotten in die Augen.  
"Danke, Nick. Du hast Dich meinetwegen in Gefahr gebracht. Bitte mach so etwas nie wieder!"   
Melodys Blick glitt noch einmal über seinen Arm, dann zu hinunter zu seinem Bein.  
Auch dort konnte sie sehen, dass er angegriffen worden war und sie meinte ihre Worte bitterernst.  
Nick ging nicht darauf ein. Er sagte stattdessen: "Ruh Dich noch aus. Ich werde inzwischen nach einem Ausweg suchen. Hoffen wir, dass der Colonel uns noch nicht aufgegeben hat."  
Melody sagte nichts weiter. Sie wusste, dass er das Thema nicht weiter erörtern würde. Jetzt, da sie wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte, kehrten unweigerlich auch die Sorgen über verschiedene Dinge zurück. Da war erst einmal ihr ungeborenes Kind. SEIN Kind. Hatte es die Vergiftung unbeschadet überstanden?   
Auf einmal hatte sie große Angst, dass es vielleicht sterben könnte. Es war ein Teil von Nicholas, der in ihr lebte, heranwuchs und da sie jetzt nicht mehr die Ungewissheit hatte, wie er reagieren würde, freute sich sich nun fast schon darauf. Sie würde etwas von ihm nur für sich haben, was nur ihr gehörte und sie nur mit ihm teilen wollte.  
Unbewusst legte sie eine Hand schützend über ihren Bauch, doch natürlich spürte sie nichts. Dazu war es noch zu früh. Die Ungewissheit nagte jedoch an ihr.   
Und was war mit der Destiny?  
Würde Col. Young noch nach ihnen suchen lassen?  
Ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als Nick fragte: "Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Deiner Schulterwunde aus?" Bevor sie irgendetwas antworten konnte warf er einfach selbst einen Blick darauf.  
"Es geht, ich spüre sie kaum noch", sagte das Mädchen rasch und der Schotte nickte zufrieden.   
"Gut, dann werde ich mich jetzt ein wenig umsehen gehen."  
Melody nickte und meinte nur: "Bitte sei vorsichtig."  
Ihre Augen wanderten dabei über seinen Arm und das Bein.  
"Natürlich. Ich komme bald wieder. Wasser steht neben Dir auf dem Boden."  
Damit ging er zur Tür und ließ sie allein.

Rushs Arm und auch sein Bein schmerzten bei jedem Schritt, doch er ignorierte es einfach. Er musste zusehen, dass er endlich einen Ausweg fand. Sowohl Melody als auch er waren dringend auf medizinische Hilfe angewiesen und diese gab es nur auf der Destiny.  
Er folgte dem Weg in die Richtung weiter, die auf die andere Seite der Felswand zulief.   
Kurz bevor er die Felswand erreichte fiel ihm plötzlich etwas merkwürdiges am Wegrand auf. Einige kleine Steine bildeten eine Art Muster, die er nach ein paar Metern noch einmal sah. Zuerst hatte er es nur flüchtig wahrgenommen, doch als sich das Muster ein drittes Mal wiederholte, blieb er stehen und betrachtete es genauer. Vor ihm sah er es schon wieder, doch es wich von dem Weg ab, den er bisher gegangen war.   
Da dieses Muster definitiv kein Zufall sein konnte, folgte er ihm einfach noch ein wenig weiter. Es führte ihn hinter einen hervorstehenden Steinsockel, auf dem früher sicher etwas gestanden hatte. Doch die Witterung hatte nur noch einen Steinhaufen daraus gemacht.  
Als er herum war hatte er rechts von sich eine andere Seite des Berges, links versperrte eine Behausung die Sicht auf die Stadt, aus der er gekommen war. Als er nach unten blickte bemerkte er plötzlich, dass die kleinen Steinen schwach leuchteten. Er hatte es vorher nicht sehen können, doch hier war der Weg weitaus dunkler und als er nach vorn blickte breiteten sich die Kiesel wie eine Leuchtmarkierung vor ihm aus, die ihm einen Weg zeigten. Er lief ein wenig schneller, verdrängte in Anbetracht einer möglichen Entdeckung einfach das Stechen in seinem Bein.   
Doch dann hörte die Markierung vor ihm einfach auf und eine Felswand versperrte den Weg.  
Verärgert drehte er sich um, um den Weg wieder zurückzugehen, da sah er, dass nun links von ihm in der Bergwand ein schmaler Spalt klaffte. Er war breit genug um hindurchzugehen und dort waren wieder diese Leuchtkiesel.  
Vorsichtig trat er hinein und spürte sofort, dass der Weg relativ steil weiter verlief. Und immer noch markierten die Kiesel den Weg.  
 _Das muss der gesuchte Ausgang sein_ , dachte er hoffnungsvoll und blieb stehen. Wenn er Recht hatte, führte er sicher ziemlich lange nach oben. Schließlich hatten sie zu Anfang auch die vielen Treppen erst einmal heruntersteigen müssen. Wenn er jetzt versuchte den Weg zu erkunden verlor er wertvolle Stunden und vermutlich hätte er nicht die Kraft aufbringen können, diese Klettertour zweimal zu machen.  
Daher beschloss er alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und folgte dem Weg wieder zurück, um Melody zu holen.

Als der Schotte gegangen war untersuchte Melody vorsichtig ihr Bein. In der Nähe der Wunde war alles noch sehr druckempfindlich, doch es war erträglich.   
Als nächstes setzte sie sich auf und versuchte behutsam das Bein zu belasten. Damit hatte sie nur mäßig Erfolg und so legte sie sich seufzend wieder hin.   
Ihre Gedanken glitten in eine ungewisse Zukunft ab. Was wäre, wenn sie keinen Weg hier herausfinden würden? Oder die Destiny nicht mehr in Reichweite war?  
Könnten sie hier beide überleben, ganz allein? Sie zweifelte eher daran. Vielleicht ein paar Wochen oder Monate, aber für immer? Ausgeschlossen. Dabei dachte sie noch gar nicht einmal daran, wie sie hier überhaupt ein Kind aufziehen konnten.   
Nein, ihre einzige Hoffnung war die Destiny und um dorthin zu kommen musste sie laufen können.   
Der Moment der Freude, den sie gerade noch empfunden hatte, verschwand völlig und wurde wieder durch Unsicherheit und Angst ersetzt.   
_Vielleicht wäre es einfach besser, wenn ich hierbleiben würde. Allein_ , dachte sie. _Das wäre für alle das Beste. Nicholas wäre frei für Dr. Perry und ein Kind hätte er auch nicht zu versorgen._  
 _Und ich… ich würde endlich Frieden finden. Ich müsste ihn nicht jeden Tag sehen und wissen, dass ich es war, die ihm so viel Schmerzen bereitet habe._  
Melody schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Gedankengänge waren doch sonst nicht ihre Art.   
Es stimmte zwar, dass sie niemandem weh tun wollte, aber normalerweise zog sie sich einfach nur zurück und wurde wieder unsichtbar.   
"Doch das geht in dem Falle nicht mehr. Das ist es, was wirklich mein Problem ist. Ich kann nicht einfach woanders hingehen. Wir werden immer in der Nähe des anderen sein", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie legte einen Arm über ihre Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass Nicholas ihr eigentlich mitgeteilt hatte, dass er zu ihr stehen würde. Oder hatte sie es doch falsch gedeutet? Sie konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er ihr erklärt hatte, warum er nicht aus der Simulation mit Dr. Perry selbständig herausgekommen war. Doch hatte er ihr damit wirklich gesagt, er hätte sich nun doch für sie entschieden?  
"Eigentlich ist es auch völlig egal, freiwillig wird er mich hier nicht zurücklassen." Egal was sie auch für vernünftige oder logische Vorschläge machen würde, um hierzubleiben, der Schotte würde es nicht zulassen. Dessen war sie sich ganz sicher.  
"Also dann heißt es wohl doch aufstehen und laufen", murmelte sie und setzte sich erneut auf.  
Sie stellte sich erst auf ihr unverletztes Bein und stützte sich mit beiden Armen an der Steinbank ab.   
Dann verlagerte sie ganz langsam ein wenig Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Das Resultat war ein stechender Schmerz auf den sie nicht vorbereitet war.   
"Au!", schrie sie auf und im nächsten Moment knickte auch schon das Bein unter ihr weg. Melody fiel schmerzhaft zu Boden und ein paar Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.   
"Verdammt, das tut weh!", fluchte sie und grub ihre Fingernägel in ihren Handballen, um sich von den Schmerzen im Bein abzulenken.  
Sie blieb eine Weile am Boden liegen bis sie einen neuen Versuch wagte. Doch das Ergebnis war nahezu dasselbe nur konnte sie sich diesmal auf der Bank abfangen.  
Verzweifelt besah sie sich die Wunde erneut. Sie sah gar nicht mehr so schlimm aus. Warum konnte sie aber nicht auftreten?  
"Hoffentlich geht das auch wieder vorbei", murmelte sie und konnte eigentlich momentan nichts anderes mehr tun als warten und hoffen.

Nach einer Weile tauchte Dr. Rush wieder auf.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg hinaus gefunden", kam er gleich zum Punkt und setzte sich neben die junge Frau, die sich gerade aufgerichtet hatte.  
"Wie geht es Deinem Bein?", fragte er als nächstes und sah ein wenig skeptisch auf die immer noch feinen, grünen Linien rund um die Einstichstellen.  
"So geht es eigentlich, aber ich fürchte, ich kann noch nicht auftreten. Ich habe es versucht, aber das Bein ist mir einfach weg geknickt."   
Also hat das Gegengift doch nicht ausgereicht, dachte der Schotte besorgt. Er würde wohl oder übel noch ein Jungtier fangen müssen. Doch er bezweifelte, dass er einen weiteren Besuch in dem Nestbereich überleben würde. Außerdem lief ihnen die Zeit davon. Es wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Minute immer fragwürdiger, ob sie überhaupt noch das Schiff erreichen konnten und ob Young sie inzwischen nicht einfach für tot erklärt hatte und die Destiny bereits wieder unterwegs war.  
Melody konnte ahnen, an was Nicholas gerade dachte und überlegte, ob sie vielleicht mit ein wenig Unterstützung doch auftreten konnte. Vielleicht wurde es durch Übung mit der Zeit einfach ein wenig besser.  
Als sie den Vorschlag machte schüttelte der Schotte jedoch nur den Kopf und erklärte: "Bis zur Einmündung würde es vielleicht gehen, doch dann führt der Weg, soweit ich es jedenfalls sehen konnte, sehr steil nach oben und man kann nicht nebeneinander laufen. Nein, wir brauchen noch mehr von dem Gegengift."  
"Nein, das kannst Du nicht machen. Du bist verletzt, hast viel Blut verloren und gegen einen Angriff könntest Du Dich doch gar nicht mehr verteidigen!" Melody hatte Angst um ihn und wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er noch einmal loszog. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen unverletzten Arm und krallte sich fast schon fest. Das bemerkte sie allerdings nicht einmal. Sie wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass er ging.  
"Wir können aber nicht noch ein paar Tage hier abwarten und hoffen, dass Du wieder laufen kannst", konterte er in einem scharfen Tonfall.  
"Vielleicht… gibt es aber noch einen anderen Weg." Melody überlegte fieberhaft und schaute ihn dann an, weil ihr gerade etwas eingefallen war.  
"Und wenn Du alleine gehst?", schlug sie vor. "Ich warte hier. Du kannst Hilfe holen. Ich bin hier wirklich sicher. Und Wasser gibt es genug um notfalls sogar ein paar Tage durchzuhalten."  
Nicholas schüttelte den Kopf und sagte sofort: "Nein, das ist keine gute Idee. Es gibt zu viele unsichere Faktoren. Wir wissen nicht, ob es hier sicher ist. Der Weg ist nicht sicher, vielleicht kommt es zu Steinschlägen und der Gang wird zugeschüttet… auf keinen Fall."  
"Aber ich bin eine Last!", rief das Mädchen verzweifelt aus. "Ich bleibe einfach hier, das ist das Beste für uns alle!"   
Der Schotte zog seinen Arm weg und schaute sie verärgert an.   
"So etwas möchte ich nicht noch einmal hören, verstanden?", fauchte er sie schon fast an.  
Melody zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, dass sie diesmal zu weit gegangen war. Dabei hatte sie eigentlich auch gar nicht beabsichtigt so etwas vorzuschlagen, doch der Gedanken, dass Nicholas sich wegen ihr noch einmal in eine tödliche Gefahr begab, hatte sie einfach die Kontrolle verlieren lassen. Doch sie konnte die Worte nicht zurücknehmen.  
"Ich werde es jedenfalls nicht zulassen, dass Du dort hinaus gehst und Dich zerfleischen lässt", sagte sie jetzt nachdrücklich.   
Rush, der über ihren Vorschlag immer noch wütend war, meinte nur: "Wir werden wohl kaum eine andere Wahl haben. Entweder, wir bekommen Dein Bein wieder einigermaßen hin und laufen los oder wir werden beide hier unten bleiben und in absehbarer Zeit sterben."  
Melody war den Tränen nahe vor Wut und Angst, doch dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein, das ihnen vielleicht wirklich helfen konnte.   
"Was ist mit dem Buch? Vielleicht steht dort noch mehr drin außer die Herstellung eines Gegengiftes. Was ist, wenn es hier irgendwo noch einen Vorrat gibt zum Beispiel? Ich glaube nicht, dass die Bewohner es immer frisch gezapft haben wenn jemand gerade gebissen wurde. Und wenn diese Behälter über Jahrhunderte hinweg Nahrung konservieren, dann gilt das bestimmt auch für Arzneien."  
Rushs Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Das Mädchen hatte in diesem Punkt gar nicht so Unrecht.  
Wortlos stand er auf, holte das Buch und setzte sich wieder neben sie. Dann schauten sie beide hinein.

Der Schotte hatte schnell die Seite gefunden auf der die Illustrationen der Jungtiere und die Herstellung des Antiserums abgebildet war. Er blätterte weiter und verharrte auf der nächsten Seite.  
"Anscheinend kann man die Wunde auch ausbluten lassen wenn es frisch ist", meinte Melody und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als sie das dazugehörige Bild sah.  
"Und dazu hätte es eine sterile Klinge gebraucht. Aber das ist es nicht, das wir suchen", meinte Rush nur und blätterte weiter.  
Als sie am Ende des Buches angekommen waren hatten sie zwar einen kleinen Einblick in die medizinischen Gebräuche dieses Volkes bekommen, aber es war kein Vermerk darüber, ob und wo es Arzneivorräte gab.  
"Vielleicht müssen wir einfach suchen", schlug Melody vor, die immer noch große Angst hatte, dass Nicholas doch losziehen würde wenn sie nichts fänden.  
Der Blick des Wissenschaftlers wanderte in einen Eckbereich des Raumes. Er stand auf und ging hinüber. Melody blickte ihm neugierig nach.  
"Ist dort etwas?", fragte Melody.  
"Eine Tür. Ich habe sie schon vorhin entdeckt, doch sie ist abgeschlossen. Aber vermutlich werden genau dort die gesuchten Arzneien verwahrt. Sollten sie denn noch brauchbar sein."  
"Kannst Du sie aufbrechen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
Rush sah sich das Schloss und auch die Tür genauer an und drückte probeweise noch einmal dagegen. Sie gab ein wenig nach, doch hielt sich noch in den Angeln.  
"Vermutlich, mit einem passenden Hebelwerkzeug", sagte er dann und sah sich nach etwas passendem um.   
An der Feuerstelle wurde er fündig (er fand ein Äquivalent eines Schürhakens) und mit einigen Mühen gelang es ihm schließlich, die Tür aus den Angeln zu hebeln.

Er stellte die Tür an die Seite und betrat einen großen Raum, in dem nur Regale standen, die bis zur Decke gefüllt waren.  
Melody, die ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte rief ungeduldig: "Gibt es dort Vorräte?"  
Rush war gerade dabei die Behälter durchzusehen und antwortete: "Allerdings. Und sie sehen wirklich noch haltbar aus."  
Die junge Frau war sehr erleichtert und hoffte nur, dass das gesuchte Gegengift auch wirklich dabei war. Lange musste sie gar nicht warten, dann kam der Schotte wieder heraus, in der Hand einen von diesen Vakuumbehältern haltend.   
"Ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden", meinte er nur und setzte sich neben sie. Da sie jetzt wussten, wie man diese Behälter öffnen musste ging es wesentlich schneller bis sie an den Inhalt gelangten.   
Rush schnupperte daran und meinte dann: "Es riecht genauso wie jenes, das ich hergestellt habe. Die Konsistenz ist ebenfalls gleich. Soll ich es versuchen?"  
Melody nickte. "Ja, wir haben keine andere Wahl."  
"Doch, die haben wir", warf Nicholas ein, aber Melody verneinte energisch.  
Also füllte er ein wenig davon von dem potentiellen Heilmittel in eine Ampulle und injizierte es ihr langsam.   
"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es wirkt", meinte das Mädchen und schaute gespannt auf ihr Bein.  
"Es wird sicher einige Zeit dauern, bis eine Reaktion eintritt", meinte der Schotte und Melody seufzte.  
"Ich weiß", sagte sie nur und schaute auf seinen Arm. "Was macht der Arm? Und das Bein?", fragte sie dann.  
Nicholas zuckte die Achseln und sagte: "Es hat aufgehört zu bluten denke ich. Also alles in Ordnung."  
Melody schaute ein wenig betreten zur Seite und eine unangenehme Stille senkte sich über den Raum.  
Nick setzte sich neben sie und sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Jetzt, wo er gezwungenermaßen einen Moment Ruhe hatte spürte er, wie müde und ausgelaugt er eigentlich wirklich war.  
Außerdem ging ihm ständig durch den Kopf, ob sie die Destiny jemals wiedersehen würde und wie es dann weitergehen sollte. Was würde die Besatzung sagen wenn sie unweigerlich in naher Zukunft herausbekommen würden, dass er ein Kind gezeugt hatte?   
Und wie sollte er seinen Vaterpflichten überhaupt nachkommen wenn er Tag und Nacht eigentlich nur damit beschäftigt war, das Schiff zusammenzuhalten?  
Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und massierte sich die Stirn.  
Und was wäre, wenn das Gift das ungeborene Kind geschädigt hatte? Daran hatte er bisher noch nicht gedacht und nun spürte er, dass ihm diese Möglichkeit Angst machte.  
"Melody", begann er leise und zögerlich, "geht es Dir sonst gut?"  
Das Mädchen schaute ihn an und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie. Sie wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte und war froh, dass er fragte. Es bestätigte ihr einfach noch einmal, dass sie und sein Kind ihm nicht egal waren, obwohl sie es tief in ihrem Inneren auch so gewusste hatte.  
"Ich denke schon", antwortete sie leise. "Es fühlt sich alles normal an." Im nächsten Moment musste sie fast lachen. Woher konnte sie denn wissen, was 'normal' in dem Falle bedeutete?  
"Ich meine, ich fühle mich so wie vorher", korrigierte sie sich dann.  
Nick tastete nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Wir werden hier raus kommen, mach Dir keine Sorgen."  
Melody konnte nicht anders. Sie beugte sich zu ihm heran und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Danke, Nick."  
Rush sah sie für einen Moment ein wenig überrascht an, doch dann zog er sie sanft zu sich heran und küsste sie hingebungsvoll.

Sie verbrachten eine Weile einfach eng aneinander liegend und Rush fielen schnell seine Augen zu. Binnen Sekunden war er eingeschlafen und Melody nutzte die Zeit, um ihn einfach nur anzusehen und sacht durch sein Haar zu streichen.  
Irgendwann schaute sie zwischendurch nach ihrem Bein und bemerkte, dass die grünen Linien nun vollständig verschwunden waren.   
Vorsichtig, um Nicholas nicht zu wecken, setzte sie sich auf und drückte probeweise neben die Wunde. Es tat auch nicht mehr weh.  
Als nächstes versuchte sie wieder das Bein zu belasten. Dieses Mal hatte sie mehr Erfolg damit. Es brannte zwar noch ziemlich, aber die konnte wieder stehen. Behutsam machte sie ein paar Schritte und stützte sich anfangs noch an der Bank ab. Als es erträglich blieb machte sie die ersten Schritte ohne Hilfe.   
Hierbei stellte sie fest, dass es zwar wesentlich besser geworden war, aber langes Laufen war noch nicht möglich. Daher legte sie sich wieder neben den Vater ihres Kindes und wartete noch eine Weile ab.


	10. Rettungsmission

TJ und Everett starrten sich für einen Moment überrascht an.  
"Tamara", begann er.  
"Varro?", fragte TJ zeitgleich, doch dann verstummte sie. Sie blickte Everett an und seufzte.  
Der CO schwieg ebenfalls, wollte ihr den Vortritt lassen.  
"Wie kommst Du darauf?", fragte TJ schließlich. Sie war sich sicher, dass dem nicht so war, daher war es besser, dieses Missverständnis schnell zu klären bevor sie sich wirklich Wichtigem zuwenden würde.  
Everett seufzte und berichtete knapp und nüchtern was er gesehen und gehört hatte.  
Doch wo er anfänglich sogar innerlich noch frohlockt hatte, so wich diese Zuversicht nun Unsicherheit.  
"Die beiden waren früher einmal für eine kurze Zeit zusammen", klärte Tamara ihn auf. "Ich habe ihn sogar gebeten sich um sie zu kümmern. Sie hat ihren Geliebten beim Angriff von _Nemesis_ verloren."  
Everett hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Natürlich, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein.  
"Tamara, ich…", begann er, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er dann nur.  
Die junge Frau winkte ab.  
"Schon gut, ich weiß, dass Du Dich um mich sorgst, aber Varro ist sehr offen was ihn und sein bisheriges Leben angeht. Auch seine Verbindung zur Luzianer Allianz."  
Der CO sagte nichts weiter, dafür wechselte TJ aber nun das Thema.  
"Warum, Everett?", begann sie. "Warum hast Du wieder getrunken?"  
Der Colonel zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Doch dann sah er Tamara verschnupft an.  
"Eigentlich ist es meine Angelegenheit, TJ", kanzelte er sie plötzlich ab. Er war es in dem Moment leid, ihr gegenüber Rechenschaft über seine Trinkgewohnheiten ablegen zu müssen. Wenn er trinken wollte, dann war es schließlich seine Sache.  
Abgesehen davon hatte er momentan allen Grund dazu.  
"Everett", begann die Sanitäterin, doch der CO stand auf.  
"Wenn Sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden, Lt., ich habe noch zwei vermisste Personen zu finden."  
Tamara war über den Rausschmiss und seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel zu überrascht, um noch etwas zu sagen.   
Daher stand sie wortlos auf und ging.  
Der CO schloss die Tür hinter ihr und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.  
"Na toll, Everett, das hast Du wieder einmal sauber hinbekommen", murmelte er vor sich hin. Doch für Reue war es jetzt zu spät. Außerdem ging es sie wirklich nichts an. Solange er es nicht übertrieb und seine Arbeit nicht darunter litt, ging es niemanden etwas an.  
 _Und selbst wenn, wir kommen es nicht mehr von diesem verdammten Schiff herunter_ , dachte er verbittert.  
Seufzend holte er seine Ausrüstung und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Gateraum.  
   
"Nick! Nick, wach auf", hörte Rush eine leise Stimme, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam.   
"Mandy?", nuschelte er schlaftrunken und öffnete mühsam seine Augen.   
Melody, die neben ihm endlich auf eigenen Füßen stand und ihn weckte, war es, als ob ein Dolch sich in ihr Herz bohrte, als sie ihn den Namen seiner eigentlichen Geliebten sagen hörte, doch sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Nein, ich bin es, Melody", flüsterte sie.  
"Melody…", Nick lächelte, als er ihren Namen aussprach und wurde jetzt erst langsam wach.  
Noch immer völlig müde und erschöpft schaute er sie an und begriff dann langsam, dass ihr Bein scheinbar wieder in Ordnung war.  
"Dann hat es also wirklich geholfen", sagte er nur und rieb sich über das Gesicht und vor allem die Augen.   
"Ja, vielen Dank. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon sehr lange Strecken laufen kann, aber bisher ging es und wir müssen einfach los."  
Nick, der jetzt wieder wach war, nickte nur, stand auf und packte seinen Rucksack.  
Ein paar Minuten später machten sich beide auf den Weg.  
Rush ging voraus und schließlich kamen sie an dem gut getarnten Eingang in das Felsinnere an.  
"Also, diese Leuchtkiesel sind schon toll", konnte Melody sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
"Hoffen wir nur, dass sie uns genug Licht spenden", sagte Rush und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als er seine Taschenlampe ansah. "Die Batterien werden bald leer sein, fürchte ich."  
   
Der schmale Weg durch das Felsinnere war teilweise gefährlich steil. Einige Stufen waren vermutlich durch Steinschläge nicht mehr vorhanden und sowohl Melody als auch Dr. Rush waren allmählich am Ende ihrer Kräfte.   
"Machen wir noch eine kleine Pause", meinte die junge Frau schließlich, setzte sich auf einen Stein und massierte mehr unbewusst ihr Bein. Es war beträchtlich besser geworden und sogar das Laufen und Klettern hatte sie bisher durchhalten können. Nun spürte sie, dass es allmählich doch zu viel wurde. Das Bein fing wieder an zu schmerzen. Doch das behielt sie für sich.  
Nicholas, der wohl ahnte was los war, nickte jedoch nur und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Da er ihr nicht helfen konnte, schwieg er und verzog das Gesicht, als er seinen verletzten Arm zum Abstützen benutzen wollte.  
"Was macht Dein Arm?", wagte Melody zu fragen. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er es möglichst vermied, den verletzten Arm zu benutzen. Auch das Bein schien ihm vermehrt Probleme zu bereiten, denn er hinkte leicht.  
"Es geht", erwiderte er kurz und Melody verstand, dass sie besser nicht noch einmal fragen sollte. Außerdem konnten sie nichts machen außer versuchen, so schnell wie möglich zur Destiny zurück zu kommen.   
_Wenn sie überhaupt noch da ist_ , rief sich das Mädchen noch einmal in Erinnerung.  
Dr. Rush hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Außerdem war ihm ebenfalls eingefallen, dass noch eine potentielle, andere Gefahr auf sie lauern könnte – die Drohnen.  
 _Drohne hin oder her, erst einmal müssen wir hier raus._  
Sie blieben noch ein paar Minuten sitzen, dann stand Melody auf und nickte ihm zu. Der Schotte erhob sich ebenfalls und beide stiegen den Pfad weiter empor.   
   
Nach einer weiteren Stunde erreichten sie das Ende des Weges. Nur war es eine Sackgasse. Vor ihnen versperrte eine Felswand den Weg.  
"Nein!", rief Melody aus und tastete an der der Wand entlang.  
Nicholas war für einen Moment wie betäubt. Kein Ausgang? Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Leuchtkiesel, die ab und zu immer noch in der Musteranordnung zu sehen gewesen waren, hatten ihnen den Weg gezeigt. Es war unlogisch, dass sie in eine Sackgasse führten. Wo waren sie überhaupt?   
Er schaute nach unten, um den Boden abzusuchen. Wenn er recht überlegte, hatte er sie in den letzten Minuten gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Es gab ja auch nur diesen einen Weg, dem sie die ganze Zeit über gefolgt waren. Oder etwa doch nicht?  
Er ging ein paar Meter zurück, doch auch dort sah er nichts mehr.  
"Nicholas?", hörte er Melodys Stimme.  
Er sah sie an und meinte: "Wir müssen irgendwo vom Weg abgekommen sein. Die Markierung ist weg."  
Er folgte dem Weg zurück weiter, achtete aber besonders auf den Boden.  
Nach ungefähr 50 m stoppte Rush plötzlich.  
"Hier ist wieder eine", sagte er erleichtert und betrachtete sie genauer. Die Anordnung der Steine wich dem üblichen Muster ab. Melody, die nun neben ihm stand, blickte sich um. Dann ging sie ein paar Schritte nach links in einen Alkoven und rief überrascht: "Oh!"  
Der Schotte kam sofort heran und erkannte, was Melody so überrascht hatte – in der Wand des Alkoven war ein weiterer Felsspalt. Und hier ging auch die Markierung weiter.   
"Das ist raffiniert getarnt", meinte die junge Frau. "Man kann den Spalt unmöglich vom normalen Weg aus sehen!"  
"Deshalb sind die Steine auch anders angeordnet. Man muss sie aus einer anderen Richtung betrachten", sagte Rush.

Dieses Mal hatten sie den richtigen Weg gefunden.  
Es dauert nicht lange, bis es vor ihnen merklich heller wurde.  
"Dort ist Tageslicht!", rief Melody und lief etwas schneller. Rush folgte ihr.  
Kurz darauf traten sie aus dem Berg heraus.  
"Das könnte ein Problem werden", sagte Nicholas und schaute vorsichtig nach unten.  
Sie waren auf einem kleinen Plateau herausgekommen, unter dem es einige hundert Meter steil in die Tiefe ging. Links von ihnen konnten sie die Überreste eines Geländers und Metallstufen sehen, die teilweise noch erhalten waren.  
"Irgendwie müssen wir hier herunterklettern", meinte der Wissenschaftler.  
"Aber, Dein Arm und Dein Bein, Nick", warf Melody besorgt ein. Ihr eigenes Bein hatte vor Anstrengung vor gut zehn Minuten schon angefangen zu zittern und sie traute sich einen Abstieg nicht zu.  
"Wir können schlecht hier oben warten und hoffen, dass uns jemand findet", meinte Rush trocken und begann sich an den Abstieg zu machen.  
"Nicholas, warte!", rief Melody auf einmal aufgeregt und deutete mit der Hand auf ein breites Plateau, das etwas links gut 300 Meter unter ihnen lag.  
Rush trat neben sie und sah ebenfalls hinunter. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. Dort bewegte sich etwas. Und es waren eindeutig Menschen in Militäruniformen.  
"Sie sind noch da und suchen uns!", rief die junge Frau erleichtert aus.  
"Ja, aber sie bewegen sich von uns weg", stellte der Schotte fest.  
"Hey! Hier oben sind wir!", rief Melody so laut sie konnte, doch scheinbar waren sie einfach zu weit weg.  
Nicholas sah sich schnell um. Irgendwie musste es ihnen doch gelingen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Überreste der Stiege ein Stück entfernt von ihnen. Wenn es ihm gelang diese zu lösen und so vielleicht einen Erdrutsch auslösen könnte…  
Doch vorher mussten sie klettern. Wenn es nicht gelang und die Treppe weg wäre, säßen sie hier oben fest. Ein Stück hinter der Stiege sah er einen schmalen Vorsprung.   
Dort konnten sie für für eine Weile bleiben. Sonst blieb nur die Möglichkeit, den Abstieg zu versuchen.  
"Komm, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich auf den Vorsprung gelangen", sagte er und kletterte voraus. Wenigstens gab es auf diesem kleinen Abschnitt von ca. 30 Metern gute Halte- und Trittmöglichkeiten.  
Rush merkte schnell, dass die Kraftanstrengung für seinen Arm schnell zu viel wurde und beeilte sich, auf den Vorsprung zu kommen.  
Als er an der Stiege ankam probierte er allerdings erst einmal, ob sie sein Gewicht noch trug.  
Als er schließlich auf eine noch intakte Sprosse stieg und sein Gewicht verlagerte, brauch die Halterung der Stiege oben links aus ihrer Verankerung und sackte ein Stück ab, bis sie nur noch schräg an einer Angel hing.  
"Nick!", schrie Melody angsterfüllt, als der Schotte drohte den Halt zu verlieren. Im letzten Moment klemmte er seinen linken Arm zwischen zwei Streben und konnte sich so gerade noch abfangen. Allerdings stöhnte er vor Schmerz auf.  
"Nick, alles in Ordnung?", rief Melody. Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal helfen, denn die Stiege war genau auf ihrer Seite abgebrochen.   
Rush wartete, bis das Gestell aufhörte zu schwingen und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, um auf das Plateau zu kommen.  
"Halt Dich fest, Nick!", rief Melody und wusste nicht, ob sie hinsehen sollte oder nicht.   
Der Schotte streckte seinen Arm nach einer Felsnase aus, an der er sich halten und konnte und stieß sich dann von der Stiege ab. Sein verletzter Arm versagte ihm den Dienst dabei und für eine Sekunde hing er nur an einer Hand über dem Abgrund.  
Doch dann fand er mit einem Fuß Halt und schließlich gelang es ihm, sich auf das Plateau zu ziehen. Im nächsten Moment riss auch die letzte Halterung der Treppe.  
Das Gestell raste in die Tiefe und löste auf dem Weg eine Gerölllawine aus, ganz, wie es Rush gehofft hatte.  
Er blieb kraftlos liegen und drehte seinen Kopf zu Melody, die nun keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte über die Lücke zu ihm zu kommen.  
"Geh' wieder zurück, dort ist es sicherer", rief er ihr zu und das Mädchen gehorchte.  
Er rollte sich auf die Seite, so dass er herunterschauen konnte.  
Die kleinen Punkte stoben gerade auseinander um Deckung zu suchen.  
 _Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie uns sehen_ , dachte der Schotte nur und zog dann seine Weste aus. Er warf sie ebenfalls hinunter und hoffte, dass sie nirgendwo hängen blieb und einer vom Rettungsteam sie sehen würde.  
Er schaute nach Melody und war erleichtert, als er sie wieder am Höhlenausgang stehen sah. Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, dass sie besser ein Stück hineingehen sollte, um vor dem kalten Wind besser geschützt zu sein.  
Sie nickte zögerlich und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld.  
 _Gut, sie ist weg_ , dachte er nur und rappelte sich auf. Sein verletzter Arm schmerzte heftig, doch er begann trotzdem, sich an den Abstieg zu machen.   
Sollte das Team am Boden nichts bemerken, dann musste er zu ihnen herunter. Vorsichtig und langsam kletterte er los.  
   
Varro, der mit Lt. Scott und seinem Team gerade auf halber Höhe eines Berges herumkletterte, bemerkte in seinen Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung über ihnen. Er schaute hoch und sah mit Schrecken, dass sie unmittelbar Gefahr liefen in einen Steinschlag zu geraten.  
"Steinschlag!", brüllte er, um die anderen zu warnen und lief hastig zurück. Zum Glück waren sie gerade auf einem Plateau und mussten nicht mühsam aus dem Weg klettern.   
Scott und seine Männer reagierten ebenfalls sofort, kauerten sich so weit wie möglich am Rand zusammen und hielten schützend vor dem Staub die Arme über den Kopf.  
Das Geröll krachte gute 15 Meter entfernt von ihrer Position zu Boden. Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, traten Varro und Scott näher an die Felstrümmer.  
"Was ist denn das?", fragte Scott plötzlich, der die Überreste der Stiege entdeckt hatte.  
Varro blickte nach oben. Dort war noch eine Bewegung zu sehen. Irgendetwas leichtes flatterte auf sie zu.  
"Lt.", sagte er nur und deutete auf den Fleck.  
Scott und er gingen näher heran und Varro fing den Fetzen noch im Fallen. Stirnrunzelnd faltete er ihn auseinander und Scott riss die Augen auf vor Verblüffung.  
"Das ist die Weste von Dr. Rush!"  
Automatisch blickten alle nach oben und suchen die Felswand ab.  
"Dort! Ich sehe ihn!", rief Matt erregt und holte sein Fernglas hervor.  
"Col. Young, hier ist Scott. Wir haben Dr. Rush gefunden. Er ist ca. 300 Meter über uns und hängt in der Felswand."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann hinzu: "Wir könnten Eli und ein Kino gebrauchen. Und wie es aussieht ein paar Seile."  
"Verstanden", antwortete Young. "Eli ist bereits auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Ich sage Lt. Johansen ebenfalls Bescheid. Was sie Seile angeht, das könnte etwas dauern. Aber ich schicke sofort jemanden auf die Suche."  
Während Scott das Gespräch beendete hatte Varro unterdessen sein Fernglas hervorgeholt und die Stelle gefunden, an der Dr. Rush sich befand.  
"Er scheint verletzt zu sein", gab er Scott schnell zur Auskunft. "Und er versucht wohl herunterzuklettern."  
"Dr. Rush!", brüllte Scott so laut er konnte, doch der Wissenschaftler hörte ihn nicht.  
"Verdammt, er soll da blieben, wo er ist. Wo bleibt denn nur Eli mit dem Kino?"  
Der Lt. schaute ungeduldig in die Richtung, aus der der MIT Abbrecher kommen müsste.  
   
Rush, der inzwischen ernsthaft bezweifelte, dass seine Idee herunterzuklettern die Beste war, klammerte sich wieder einmal nur mit einer Hand an einem kleinen Vorsprung fest. Wenigstens konnte er mit seinen Füßen guten Halt finden. Doch auch sein rechtes Bein war ihm schon zweimal einfach weggeknickt, weil es zu anstrengend war.  
Außerdem war Melody inzwischen wieder auf das Plateau herausgekommen und deutlich entsetzt, dass er weitergeklettert war.  
"Nick! Bitte komm zurück!", hatte sie ihm zugerufen. Doch Rush hatte sie nur angesehen und war dann wortlos weitergeklettert. Die Verzweiflung und Angst um ihn in ihrer Stimme hatte ihn fast umkehren lassen. Doch es war an ihm allein, Hilfe zu holen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten, die ihm allerdings wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, hatte er einen Platz gefunden, um sich kurz auszuruhen und den linken Arm zu entlasten.  
Melody war inzwischen außer seiner Hörreichweite, doch er konnte sie immer noch dort stehen sehen.  
"Dr. Rush!", ertönte plötzlich hinter ihm Elis Stimme.  
Vor Schreck verlor der Wissenschaftler fast den Halt, denn er hing immer noch in luftiger Höhe und war allein. Er hielt sich gerade noch fest und drehte dann vorsichtig seinen Kopf.   
Ein Kino schwebte dicht hinter ihm, das war also die Erklärung.  
"Eli!", sagte er und seine Erleichterung darüber, dass der junge Mann ihn gefunden hatte, war ihm deutlich anzuhören.  
"Dr. Rush, nicht weiterklettern. Suchen Sie sich einen Platz, an dem Sie sicher sind. Wir kommen Sie holen", hörte er nun die Stimme von Lt. Scott durch das Auge.  
Nicholas nickte. Er schaute nach links, Richtung Melody und beschloss, wieder zurück auf den kleinen Vorsprung zu klettern, von dem er gekommen war.  
Während er versuchte zurückzuklettern hatte das Auge wohl Melody erblickt und wurde von Eli zu ihr gesteuert.  
"Mel, alles okay mit Dir?", hörte sie Elis besorgte, aber auch glücklich klingende Stimme.  
"Ja, mir geht es gut, aber bitte holt Dr. Rush da sicher runter. Er ist verletzt!"  
"Wir sind schon dabei. Wir holen euch beide da wieder runter, versprochen!"  
Melody lächelte und hatte vor Freude fast Tränen in den Augen.  
"Danke", flüsterte sie nur.  
Eli ließ das Auge wieder zu Rush schweben und Scott und er sahen angespannt dabei zu, wie Rush es schließlich sicher zurück zu dem kleinen Vorsprung schaffte.  
"Gut gemacht, Dr. Rush. Bleiben Sie dort. Wir suchen nach einer Möglichkeit sie beide heil wieder zurück zur Erde zu bringen."  
"Wie weit ist die Destiny entfernt?", fragte er erschöpft und lehnte sich gegen den Felsen.  
"Leider viel zu weit, als dass wir ein Shuttle schicken könnten", sagte Scott, der geahnt hatte worauf Rush hinaus wollte. "Aber keine Sorge, wir haben einen guten Kletterer in unserer Mannschaft. Col. Young besorgt uns gerade ein paar Seile, dann kommen wir zu Ihnen und seilen Sie ab."  
"Was ist mit den Drohnen?", hakte Rush nach, der den Grund, warum sie überhaupt in diese missliche Lage geraten waren, nicht vergessen hatte.  
"Wir haben eine abgeschossen. Bisher haben wir noch keine weitere gesichtet", sagte Scott.   
Rush konnte das "Was aber nicht heißt, es wäre keine mehr da", trotzdem hören.   
"Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie sich beeilen würden. Sowohl Miss Hansen als auch ich sind auf die Fachkenntnisse von Lt. Johansen angewiesen", formulierte er ihren Zustand.  
Scott blickte Eli besorgt an. Wenn Dr. Rush freiwillig nach TJ verlangte, dann schien es ihm wirklich schlecht zu gehen.  
"TJ ist schon informiert. Wir beeilen uns. Halten Sie durch, Dr. Rush."  
Sie sahen auf dem Display noch, wie Rush nickte, dann ließ Eli das Auge wieder herunterfliegen.  
Scott schaute zu Varro und fragte: "Sie sind doch ein guter Kletterer, nicht wahr?" Er dachte dabei an den einen Planeten, auf dem TJ und Corporal Reynolds dieser Bestie in die Klauen gefallen waren und Varro sich als ein hervorragender Jäger herausgestellt hatte. Sicher konnte er auch ebenso gut klettern wie Spuren lesen.  
Varro nickte und sah sich die Felswand genauer an. Da dort oben ein Ausgang war und eine Metallstiege heruntergekommen war ging er davon aus, dass es auch einen Zugang irgendwo geben musste.   
Er nahm sich das Fernglas und begann von Dr. Rushs Position aus die Wände nach dem Pfad abzusuchen.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Weg gefunden hatte und ebenfalls die Stelle auf ihrer Höhe, an der er hingelangen konnte. Dazu musste er lediglich ein Stück nach links klettern und danach sah es relativ einfach aus. Die Bergwand bot genügen Haltemöglichkeiten und Befestigungsnasen für ein Seil. Das einzige Problem würde nur die Stelle werden, an der die Stiege abgebrochen war.   
Inzwischen war Col. Young persönlich eingetroffen und brachte zwei lange Seile mit, mit denen Varro arbeiten konnte.  
Der Col. warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu von dem der ehemalige Invasor nur annehmen konnte, dass es etwas mit TJ zu tun hatte. Doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Er befestigte ein Seil um sein Gesäß und seine Hüfte, dann legte er sich das andere Seilpaket über die Schulter und kletterte los. Er erreichte ohne große Mühe den Pfad und kam dank der guten Trittmöglichkeiten schnell voran. 

Es dauert gar nicht so lange, bis er bei dem Schotten ankam.  
"Dr. Rush, Sie haben uns ganz schön suchen lassen", begrüßte er ihn verschmitzt.  
"Ich bin offen gestanden froh, dass Sie nicht einfach weitergeflogen sind", gab der Wissenschaftler zu und begann sich auf die Beine zu kämpfen um den Mann vorbei zu lassen.  
"Holen Sie zuerst Melody herunter", sagte Rush doch Varro schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Sie ist sicher dort oben. Sie dagegen nicht. Ich seile Sie zuerst ab. Können Sie klettern oder nicht?"  
Rush schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fürchte nicht. Zumindest nicht ohne Hilfe."  
Varro nickte. Er hatte bereits bemerkt, dass Rushs linker Arm nutzlos an seiner Seite hing und sein Bein schien ebenfalls etwas abbekommen zu haben.  
Kurzerhand befestigte er das Seil an dem Wissenschaftler, fand einen geeigneten Felsvorsprung, an dem er er vorbeiführen konnte und suchte sich einen sicheren Stand.  
"Ich werde Sie ablassen. Versuchen Sie trotzdem sich so gut es geht festzuhalten und abzustützen. Der Berg bietet zum Glück genug Möglichkeiten dafür. Das Seil wird nicht bis ganz zum Ende reichen, doch der Weg ist weiter unten wie eine schmale Treppe. Meinen Sie, sie schaffen das allein?"  
Rush nickte. "Es muss gehen", kommentierte er nur und machte sich an den Abstieg.  
Varro ließ ihn langsam herunter und nach ein paar Minuten kam Rush auf der Pfad an. Zu seiner Überraschung wartete dort Lt. Scott schon auf ihn und half ihm den Weg herunter, nachdem er das Seil wieder gelöst hatte sodass Varro es wieder hochziehen konnte.  
Während Scott und Rush noch eine kurze Wegstrecke zum Plateau zurückzulegen hatten, gelang es Varro nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten über das Stück mit der fehlenden Stiege zu klettern.   
"Miss Hansen, alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen", fragte er die junge Frau.  
"Ja, mir geht es gut, danke."  
"Okay, sobald Lt. Scott Dr. Rush abgeliefert hat und er zurück ist lasse ich Sie auch hinunter."  
Melody nickte und verfolgte mit Argusaugen, ob Nicholas auch heil unten ankam.   
Die beiden Männer hatten nur noch ein Stück vor sich und Varro befestigte schon mal das Seil um Melody.  
Scott und Rush gelang es, das letzte Stück hinter sich zu bringen und Melody atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass Nicholas von den Männern auf dem Plateau sicher in Empfang genommen wurde.  
"Gut, dann sind Sie jetzt dran", meinte Varro und begann das Mädchen herunterzulassen.   
Melody näherte sich Stück für Stück dem Pfad, auf dem sie problemlos herunterklettern konnte. Sie konnte ihn unter sich schon sehen, er war noch rund 30 Meter entfernt. Sie blickte zum Plateau herüber, um nach Nicholas zu sehen. Da bemerkte das Mädchen hinter den Männern eine Bewegung.  
"Eine Drohne!", rief sie aus, doch niemand hörte sie. Tatsächlich näherte sich eine von hinten und nahm das Rettungsteam ins Visier.   
Diese bemerkten den Feind gerade noch rechtzeitig, sprangen zur Seite und eröffneten ihrerseits das Feuer.   
Varro schien auch bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn Melody glitt ein wenig schneller in die Tiefe.  
Plötzlich explodierte das halbe Plateau und ließ es in einer Staubwolke verschwinden.   
"Nein! Nick!", rief Melody panisch. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was los war. Dafür schien die Drohne jetzt auf sie aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Sie kam näher und zielte auf das Mädchen.  
Instinktiv versuchte Melody mit ihrem Oberkörper auszuweichen, was ihr auch gelang. Der Schuss verfehlte sie nur knapp, doch dafür traf er das Seil.   
Bevor sie noch schreien konnte fiel sie die letzten Meter ungebremst in die Tiefe. Sie spürte einen furchtbaren Schmerz, als ihr Körper auf den Felsen aufschlug. "Nick", flüsterte sie nur noch leise bevor ihre Augen dunkel wurden.  
   
Als das Seil riss fiel Varro nach hinten. Erschrocken rappelte er sich auf und blickte fassungslos nach unten. Er konnte das Mädchen dort liegen sehen. Wie durch ein Wunder war sie auf dem schmalen Felsweg gelandet und nicht den ganzen Berg herabgestürzt. Aber sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. Varro wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte. Aus welcher Höhe war sie hinuntergefallen? Dann sah er die Staubwolke, die das Plateau einhüllte.   
"Verdammt!", fluchte er und holte sein Funkgerät hervor.   
"Col. Young!", rief er hinein. "Lt. Scott! Kann mich irgendwer hören?"  
Er bekam keine Antwort.  
"TJ, hörst Du mich?", versuchte er es erneut und diesmal kam eine Stimme zurück.  
"Wir sind gleich da, was ist passiert?", rief sie. Varro konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie lief.  
"Eine Drohne hat uns unter Beschuss genommen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dem Team passiert ist, ich kann sie nicht sehen. Aber Melody ist abgestürzt."  
"Wir sehen euch!", hörte er sie nur sagen, dann hörte er Schüsse.  
Die Drohne drehte ab, wandte sich der neuen Gefahr zu und Varro machte sich daran, so schnell wie möglich zu Melody zu kommen. Er befestigte das Seil und ließ sich in einem halsbrecherischem Tempo selbst herunter. Seine Jacke hatte er kurzerhand als Schutz für seine Hände genommen, damit ihm das Seil nicht in ins Fleisch brannte durch die Reibung.  
Die Drohne schien ihn jetzt ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn sie änderte wieder ihre Richtung und kam auf ihn zu. Doch plötzlich wankte sie, gab merkwürdige Geräusche von sich und stürzte dann in die Tiefe. Varro schaute sich um und sah die Umrisse von Col. Young, der wohl die Drohne abgeschossen hatte.  
Erleichtert, dass es scheinbar noch Überlebende gab, erreichte er den Pfad und kam direkt neben Melody an.  
Er schluckte. Das Mädchen hatte die Augen geschlossen. Aus ihrem Mundwinkel rann ein dünnes Rinnsal von Blut und auch der Felsen unter ihrem Kopf schimmerte verdächtig rot.  
Zögernd tastete Varro nach dem Hals. Sie war sicher tot. Als er seine Finger an ihren Hals legte spürte er nichts. Er wollte sie gerade wieder wegziehen, als er meinte, doch ein leichtes Pochen zu ertasten. Er wartete und spürte noch eins. Und ein drittes. Sie hatte tatsächlich noch einen schwachen Puls.  
Hektisch blickte er sich um, dann stand er auf und eilte zum Plateau herunter.   
Die Staubwolke war gerade dabei sich zu verziehen und er konnte noch weitere Überlebende neben dem Col. ausmachen.   
"Wo ist Tamara?", fragte er ein wenig außer Atem, als er den Col. erreichte.  
"Sie kümmert sich gerade um die Verletzten. Haben Sie auch etwas abbekommen?", fragte er und musterte Varro kurz.  
"Nein, aber Miss Hansen. Sie hat nur noch einen sehr schwachen Puls." Varro schaute betreten am Colonel vorbei und sagte dann leise: "Sie ist aus einer großen Höhe gefallen. Ich fürchte, es steht sehr schlecht um sie."    
Der Colonel nickte nur. "Ich hole sie." Dann wandte er sich um und lief zum Rand des Plateaus.   
Varro nutzte den Moment, um sich einen Überblick über die Lage hier zu verschaffen.  
Offenbar hatte die Drohne zwar den halben Felsvorsprung gesprengt, doch wie durch ein Wunder schien es keine Toten und auch keine schwer Verletzten zu geben. Sein Blick folgte dem Colonel und dann sah er TJ. Sie kniete gerade neben Dr. Rush und wie es aussah, Corporal Morse. Sie schienen bewusstlos zu sein. Doch als sich der CO zu ihr herabbeugte, schaute sie nur in Varros Richtung, stand auf und gab jemanden neben ihr kurze Anweisungen bevor sie ihren Rucksack nahm und im Eilschritt auf ihren Freund zulief. Offenbar hatte es die beiden nicht zu schlimm erwischt, sonst wäre Tamara seinem Ruf nicht so schnell gefolgt.  
"Wo ist sie?", fragte sie nur und Varro lief los. So schnell sie konnten stiegen sie den Pfad empor und als das Mädchen in Sichtweite kam, drückte sich Varro gegen die Wand um TJ Platz zu machen.  
Sie kniete sich sofort neben Melody und untersuchte sie.  
Der Colonel, der ebenfalls gefolgt war, stand neben Varro und schaute mit einer seltsam gleichgültigen Miene auf TJ und ihre Patientin.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis TJ mit ihrer Bestandsaufnahme fertig war. Das Urteil, das sie sprach, klang genauso, wie Varro es befürchtet hatte.  
"Sie ist schwer verletzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr noch helfen kann. Wie auch immer, wir müssen sie auf die Destiny bringen."  
"Ist sie transportfähig?", fragte Varro skeptisch und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Melody und TJ.  
"Nein, aber wir können sie nicht hierlassen. Wir müssen es riskieren", sagte TJ.   
Dann wandte sie sich zu Col. Young um, der immer noch mit ausdrucksloser Miene dort stand und wartete.  
"Sir, wir brauchen den Kinoschlitten. Und zum Abtransport von hier eine Trage."  
Young nickte nur. "Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann." Er wandte sich um, holte sein Funkgerät heraus und während sprach mit irgendwem, während er sich entfernte.  
"Tamara", sagte Varro leise, denn er sah ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. "Sag mir nur, was ich tun soll, okay?"  
"Sie muss auf die Krankenstation. Sie hat schwere, innere Blutungen." Sie schwieg einen Moment und fügte dann leise hinzu: "Sie ist schwanger."  
"Was?", platzte es aus Varro überrascht hinaus und sah in Melodys Gesicht. Er wollte automatisch fragen, wer der Vater war, doch dann besann er sich darauf, dass es im Moment völlig unwichtig war.   
Und dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Tamara ihr Baby verloren hatte. Musste sie das jetzt noch einmal durchmachen? Auch wenn es nicht ihres war?  
"Wird sie es verlieren?", fragte er leise.   
Tamara zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe nicht, aber… der Sturz war heftig, ich fürchte…"  
Tamara spürte Varros Hand auf ihrer Schulter und dankbar legte sie ihre Hand auf seine.


	11. Abschied

Es gelang Lt. Johansen Melody so weit zu stabilisieren, dass sie noch lebendig auf der Krankenstation ankam.   
Varro hatte richtig gelegen mit seiner Vermutung über Dr. Rush und Corporal Morse. Die beiden hatten von der Explosion etwas abbekommen, aber es war nicht lebensbedrohlich. Der Corporal würde schon bald wieder seinen Dienst antreten, bei Dr. Rush sah es allerdings so aus, als ob er die nächste Zeit in TJs Obhut bleiben würde. Seine Arm- und Beinwunde bedurfte einer sorgfältigen Pflege und TJ hatte keine Lust Dr. Rush nachzulaufen. Sie hatte ihm sogar vorsorglich ein wenig von dem Alien-Gift gespritzt, damit sie seine Wunden reinigen konnte ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er dabei aufwachte. Es war sicher auch so schmerzhaft genug. Als sie fertig war ließ sie den Schotten weiterschlafen. So wie er aussah hatte er einiges an Ruhe aufzuholen.  
Was Melody anbelangte, so hatte sie sie in den Händen von zwei SGC Ärzten gelassen, die dank der wieder funktionierenden Verbindung mit den Steinen an Bord gekommen waren.   
"Wir haben getan, was wir konnten, aber Sie wissen selbst, dass wir hier nicht die nötigen Instrumente haben", sagte ein Arzt leise zu TJ, die mit ihren beiden Patienten soweit fertig war und nun herübergekommen war.  
"Jetzt hängt es an ihr."  
"Was ist mit dem Baby?", fragte TJ leise und schaute dabei zu Melody hinüber.  
Der Arzt wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Bisher scheint es ihm noch gut zu gehen. Ich habe Hoffnung, dass sie es nicht verlieren wird."  
TJ blickte sorgenvoll zu ihrer jungen Patientin.  
"Wann wird sie wieder aufwachen?", fragte sie dann.  
Der Arzt zuckte kurz mit den Achseln. "Das weiß ich nicht. Im besten Falle in der nächsten Zeit, in ein paar Tagen vielleicht und im schlimmsten Fall gar nicht mehr. Wir können im Moment nur vermuten, welcher Art ihre Verletzungen sind. Sie müssen Sie auf jeden Fall ständig unter Beobachtung halten."  
"Natürlich", versprach TJ.  
"Wir sind Rund um die Uhr erreichbar falls etwas sein sollte. Ich werde im SGC extra einige Kollegen in Bereitschaft halten, die sofort hier sein können. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie mit einen täglichen Bericht zukommen lassen."  
"Das könnte Varro erledigen", schlug die Sanitäterin sofort vor und deutete auf den Mann, der neben ihr stand. Der Arzt blickte Varro an und dieser nickte.  
"Ich helfe Lt. Johansen so oft ich kann auf der Krankenstation und habe schon Erfahrungen gesammelt", fügte er noch hinzu und der SGC Arzt schien damit zufrieden zu sein, denn er nickte.  
"Gut, dann machen wir es so. Ich nehme an, bei Ihren anderen beiden Patienten haben Sie schon alles erforderliche getan? Oder soll ich noch einmal einen Blick auf sie werfen?"  
"Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ihre Verletzungen waren nicht lebensbedrohlich. Natürlich besteht immer das Risiko einer Infektion, aber in dem Falle kann ich ihnen nicht helfen. Wir haben fast keine Medikamente mehr an Bord, schon gar nicht ausreichend Antibiotika."  
"Dann wäre alles klar soweit und wir können wieder zur Erde zurückkehren."  
"Ich bringe Sie zu den Steinen", bot sich Varro an und TJ bedankte sich bei allen.  
Kaum nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatten trat Eli ein.   
Tamara hatte auf dem Plateau mitbekommen, dass man ihn mit einer der Ersten in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und so war dem jungen Mann nichts passiert. Sah man von einigen harmlosen Kratzern und blauen Flecken ab.  
Er hatte Dr. Rush noch in Empfang nehmen können, doch er hatte nicht gesehen, was mit Melody geschehen war. Erst als man sie zur Destiny brachte hatte er erfahren, dass sie in einem kritischen Zustand war. Doch TJ hatte jedem den Zutritt zur Krankenstation verwehrt, der kein Krankenpfleger oder SGC Arzt war.   
So musste Eli warten, bis die Türen sich wieder öffneten und als sie es endlich taten, schlüpfte er schnell hinein.  
"TJ?", fragte er nur und sah zu Melody und Rush herüber.  
"Dr. Rush wird sich wieder erholen", gab die Sanitäterin Auskunft. "Seine Verletzungen bedürfen nur einer guten Pflege."  
"Und… Melody?", fragte er zögerlich, da TJ offenbar keinerlei Anstalten machte seine Freundin zu erwähnen.  
Tamara biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie beschloss, dem jungen Mann so wenig wie möglich zu sagen ohne jedoch dabei zu lügen.  
"Sie ist ziemlich schlimm verletzt, Eli. Die Ärzte haben getan was sie konnten und wir müssen einfach abwarten."  
Eli war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Eigentlich wollte er fragen, was das genau bedeuten sollte, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Er hatte einfach Angst, dass TJ ihm das bisschen Hoffnung zerstören würde, dass Melody überleben und wieder gesund werden würde.   
„Aber sie wird wieder gesund, nicht wahr?“, fragte er und realisierte im nächsten Moment, dass seine Frage fehl am Platze war. Es war ihm mehr herausgerutscht.  
Doch TJ hatte durchaus Verständnis für ihn und empfand Mitleid mit ihm. Sie wusste, dass er Melody sehr zugetan war und immer noch unter dem erneuten Verlust von Ginn litt.  
Daher sagte sie: „Ich will Dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Eli. Ich weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber sie ist noch jung, das ist ein großer Bonuspunkt. Wir müssen einfach abwarten und hoffen.“  
„Mr. Wallace“, ertönte hinter ihnen plötzlich eine Stimme. Eli und TJ drehten sich herum und sahen Colonel Young dort stehen.  
„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden.“  
Scheinbar hatte er schon vor einer Zeit die Krankenstation betreten, denn er fragte weder nach dem Befinden von Dr. Rush noch von Melody.    
Eli ahnte, um was es gehen würde und sprach seine Vermutung auch laut aus.   
„Die Drohnen, nicht wahr?“  
Der CO nickte. „So kann es nicht weitergehen. Auf jedem Planeten lauern sie auf uns. Wir müssen eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden.“  
Eli warf noch einen Blick auf Melody. Er wollte die Krankenstation eigentlich nicht verlassen, doch er konnte hier eh nichts ausrichten. Und das Drohnenproblem war in der Tat ein dringendes Thema.   
„Ich... habe da eine Idee“, sagte er dann zum Colonel. „Allerdings ist sie ziemlich gefährlich und eigentlich sogar verrückt, aber ich glaube, dass es unsere einzige Chance ist.“  
Young horchte auf. „Dann begleiten Sie mich doch am besten in mein Büro, dort können wir unter vier Augen reden. Ich muss dem SGC sowieso Bericht erstatten. Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich Colonel O'Neill gleich von ihrer verrückten Idee berichten.“  
„Ich würde das nur gerne im Beisein von Dr. Rush machen“, sagte Eli. „Ich möchte gerne seine Meinung dazu hören. Das Risiko ist wirklich beträchtlich.“  
Young runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich an TJ.  
„Lt., wann können wir mit Dr. Rush wieder rechnen?“  
Tamara blickte zu dem schlafenden Wissenschaftler hinüber. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn gar nicht wecken, doch sie war sich sehr wohl ihrer prekären Situation bewusst. Daher meinte sie: „Die nächsten paar Tage wird er sicherlich mein Gast bleiben müssen.“   
Als sie das lange Gesicht des Colonel sah fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Allerdings kann ich ihn wecken. Am Denken sollte ihn nichts hindern.“  
„Gut, dann machen Sie das bitte“, sagte der CO.  
„Er wird es mir nicht danken, Sir. Er ist verletzt und hat Schmerzen. Kann das nicht noch wenigstens bis morgen warten?“  
„Tamara, wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas. Jede Sekunde, die wir verschwenden lässt unsere Chance zu überleben schwinden. Beim nächsten Angriff können wir dann auch gleich die Schilde senken und uns vaporisieren lassen.“  
TJ seufzte. Der Colonel hatte ein gutes Argument gebracht.   
„Also gut, ich werde ihn wecken. Aber er wird einen Moment brauchen bevor er mit Ihnen reden kann. Am besten ist es, Sie beide warten solange vor der Tür.“  
„Kommen Sie, Eli. Sie haben es gehört“, sagte der CO und ging mit dem MIT-Abbrecher hinaus.

TJ trat zu Rush ans Bett heran.   
„Dr. Rush?“, sagte sie und rüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.   
Der Schotte wachte stöhnend auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal.   
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, als er erkannte, dass er zurück auf der Destiny war.  
„Was ist das letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern können?“, fragte TJ.  
Rush kniff die Augen zusammen als seine Erinnerungen langsam zurück kamen.   
„Melody, wo ist Melody?“, fragte er dann und TJ hörte die Sorge in seiner Stimme.  
Von seinem Bett aus konnte er sie nicht sehen und da er von der Explosion auf dem Plateau erwischt worden war hatte er auch noch keine Ahnung, was geschehen war.  
„Dr. Rush“, begann TJ zögerlich und der Schotte spürte sofort, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, als Tamara nicht weitersprach.  
„Ist etwas mit dem Baby?“, fragte er und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm ignorierte er kurzerhand.  
„Es lebt noch“, versuchte TJ ihn zu beruhigen, doch Rush spürte, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war.   
„Melody wurde von der Drohne angegriffen und ist gefallen“, rückte TJ schließlich mit der Sprache raus. „Sie lebt noch, aber ich fürchte, sie ist sehr schwer verletzt.“  
„Nein!“, rief Rush und wollte aufstehen um nach dem Mädchen zu sehen. Doch TJ hielt ihn zurück.  
„Sie können ihr nicht helfen, Dr. Rush. Und sie sind ebenfalls verletzt. Bleiben Sie liegen.“  
Rush ließ sich wieder auf die Liege drücken, aber in seinen Augen schimmerte es verdächtig.   
TJ hatte plötzlich großes Mitleid mit dem Mann.   
_Erst verliert er seine Frau, dann Dr. Perry und nun scheint es, als ob er auch Melody verlieren würde. Und nicht zu vergessen, das Baby. Sein Baby._  
TJ hatte sich Rush bisher nicht als liebenden und fürsorglichen Mann oder gar Vater vorstellen können, doch jetzt sah sie in seinen Zügen den Mann, der hinter der harten Maske des unnahbaren Wissenschaftler steckte. Den Mann, der weinen konnte und der sich um die sorgte, die er liebte.   
Sie wollte ihn irgendwie Trost spenden, wusste aber nicht, was sie sagen konnte. Und vor der Tür warteten der Colonel und Eli, um mit ihm sprechen zu können.  
„Dr. Rush, fühlen Sie sich in der Lage mit Colonel Young und Eli über das Drohnenproblem sprechen zu können?“, fragte sie und wie sie es schon erwartet hatte, nickte der Schotte nur.  
„Brauchen Sie noch einen Moment?“  
„Nein“, antwortete er leise.   
TJ legte ihm ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und meinte mitfühlend: „Sie ist noch jung und ihr Körper kräftig. Ihre Chancen stehen nicht ganz so schlecht.“  
Rush erwiderte nichts und TJ lief zur Tür, um Everett und Eli wieder hereinzuholen.  
Die beiden Männer standen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tür und unterhielten sich leise. Als TJ herauskam unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch und sahen die Sanitäterin erwartungsvoll an.  
„Sie können jetzt mit ihm sprechen“, sagte sie zögerlich.  
Der CO sah sie fragend an. Schließlich seufzte Tamara und erklärte: „Er ist nicht in der besten Verfassung und macht sich große Sorgen um Miss Hansen.“  
„Natürlich“, sagte Young nur. „Wir werden es so kurz wie möglich machen, nicht wahr, Mr. Wallace?“  
Der junge Mann nickte zustimmend.  
„Keine hitzigen Diskussionen bitte“, sagte sie beide Männer und diese wirkten leicht entrüstet über ihre Ermahnung.  
„Das kommt wohl auch auf ihn mit an“, sagte Young trocken und lief an TJ vorbei in die Krankenstation.  
   
Rush nutzte den Moment, als TJ gegangen war, um seine Gefühle einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.   
Er hatte große Angst um Melody und das Baby und fand die Ungewissheit, ob die beiden Überleben würden oder nicht, unerträglich. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und sah den Colonel eintreten. Rasch wischte er sich noch einmal über die Augen und setzte dann eine möglichst neutrale Miene auf. Eli folgte dem Colonel und beide blieben neben seiner Liege stehen.  
„Dr. Rush, es tut mir leid, dass wir Sie haben wecken lassen, aber Mr. Wallace bestand darauf seine Idee bezüglich des Drohnenproblems nur in Ihrem Beisein zu besprechen“, begann Young ohne Umschweife.  
Eli warf dem CO einen pikierten Blick zu. Wollte der Colonel jetzt ihm die Schuld geben?  
Rush meinte jedoch nur: „Das ist eine weise Entscheidung gewesen, Mr. Wallace. Schießen Sie los.“  
Eli wirkte erleichtert und fing dann an, seine Idee vorzutragen.  
„Die Drohnen haben bisher an jedem Planeten auf uns gelauert. Unsere Feuerkraft reicht nicht aus, um sie zu besiegen. Also müssen wir zusehen, dass wir ihnen gar nicht erst wieder begegnen.“  
„Wenn Sie vorschlagen wollen im Hyperraum zu reisen - vergessen Sie es“, warf der Colonel ein. „Wir können mit den Vorräten und der Energie nicht so lange überleben.“  
„Und deshalb benutzten wir die Stasiskapseln, die wir entdeckt haben“, sagte Eli.   
Der Colonel sah ihn verblüfft an. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?“, fragte er dann. „Sie wollen die Crew einfrieren? Für wie lange?“  
„Wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe, ein wenig mehr als 3 Jahre lang“, sagte Eli.  
Die Augen des COs weiteten sich. Dann sagte er: „Sie haben Recht, Mr. Wallace - diese Idee ist wirklich verrückt und kompletter Wahnsinn.“  
„Das mag sein“, mischte sich jetzt Rush ein, „doch es ist vermutlich unsere einzige Chance.“  
TJ, die ebenfalls bei den Männern stand, wirkte sehr blass, hielt sich jedoch raus. 3 Jahre im Kälteschlaf? Und was, wenn sie nicht mehr aufwachten?   
„Und wer bleibt wach und überwacht die Systeme?“, fragte Young, der immer noch geschockt war von dieser radikalen Idee und darüber erst einmal nachdenken musste  
„Niemand“, antwortete Eli. „Meine Idee ist es, die komplette Galaxie praktisch zu verlassen. Deshalb wird der Sprung auch so lange dauern. Wir müssen direkt zur nächsten Galaxie springen und dabei den leeren Raum zwischen zwei Galaxien durchqueren. Dort wird es weder Sterne noch irgendwelche Planeten geben, wo wir das Schiff aufladen oder Nahrungsmittel suchen könnten. Deshalb muss die gesamte Crew in Stase gehen.“  
Young schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Wir würden keine Kontrolle mehr haben. Was ist, wenn das Schiff unterwegs anfängt zu treiben, wenn irgendein Defekt auftritt? Dann schlafen wir bis in alle Ewigkeit! Nein, es muss doch eine andere Lösung geben. Dr. Rush, Sie können dem unmöglich zustimmen.“  
Der Schotte schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich müde und um Jahre gealtert. Und vor allem hatte er keine bessere Idee.   
„Ich fürchte, Mr. Wallace' Idee ist unsere einzige Chance zu überleben“, sagte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens.  
„Mir gefällt das auch nicht sonderlich“, gab Eli zu, „aber die andere Möglichkeit wäre nur zu kämpfen. Das schaffen wir vielleicht einmal, aber dann war's das. Und dieses eine Mal wird sowieso kommen, denn wenn wir diesen Sprung machen, dann müssen wir das Schiff noch einmal komplett aufladen. Und die Drohnenschiffe werden unter Garantie am nächsten Stern auf uns warten.“  
Weder Young, TJ noch Rush war entgangen, dass Eli es so formuliert hatte, dass sein Plan bereits beschlossen war.   
Young rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. In dem Moment hätte er sogar vor Rush gekniet, damit dieser eine andere Lösung präsentierte. Doch er wusste, dass Elis Plan ihr einziger Weg war, zumal Rush auch keine andere Idee vorbringen konnte. Er hatte Recht, kämpfen war zwar eine Option, aber keine Lösung. Die Munition würde ihnen schneller ausgehen als sie gucken konnten und die Verluste, die sie in ihren Reihen mit Sicherheit erleiden würden, konnte nicht ausgeglichen werden. Über kurz oder lang (eher kurz, dachte Young), würden sie gegen die Drohnen keine Chance mehr haben.   
   
Elis Plan wurde umgesetzt, kaum dass Dr. Rush nach 2 Tagen wieder fähig war auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Melodys Zustand blieb unverändert und Nicholas war froh, dass er etwas zu tun hatte.   
Sie hatten einen Plan ausgearbeitet, nachdem sie die Drohnen austricksen wollten, die vor dem nächsten Stern zum Aufladen warteten, mussten dazu aber fast die komplette Crew zur eigenen Sicherheit durch das Gate auf einen Planeten schicken.  
Sie schafften es, doch mit einigen Folgen. Die Crew musste sich auf dem Planeten mit Drohnen anlegen und Dr. Park verlor ihr Augenlicht, nachdem sie im Botanikbereich eingeschlossen war und fast gestorben wäre. Doch damit hörte ihre Pechsträhne noch nicht auf.   
Als ein Teil der Crew bereits in den Statiskapseln schlief stellten Brody und Volker fest, dass 8 Kapseln defekt waren. Kurzerhand mussten sie noch einmal die Drohnen austricksen und opferten dafür ihr Shuttle, sodass sie an Rohstoffe herankommen konnten, um die Kapseln zu reparieren. 

Während die Reparaturen liefen bereitete TJ ihre einzige Patientin für den Transport in die Stasiskapsel vor, als sich ihr Zustand plötzlich drastisch verschlechterte. Ihr Blutruck sackte ab und eine Blutlache breitete sich unter ihrem Unterleib aus. TJ zögerte keine Sekunde und tat, was sie konnte während sie gleichzeitig über Funk nach Hilfe rief. Diese kam in Gestalt von Chloe und (hier schaute TJ tatsächlich zweimal hin), Dr. Rush. Allerdings machte er einen völlig aufgelösten Eindruck und die Sanitäterin bezweifelte, dass er hier helfen konnte.  
"Chloe, wir brauchen einen Arzt an Bord. Schnell!"  
Das Mädchen drehte sich wortlos um und rannte aus dem Raum.   
Melody war unterdessen leichenblass geworden und Rush, der kurz in der Tür gezögert hatte, kam heran und griff ihre Hand.  
"Dr. Rush, holen Sie mir ein paar Tücher und die Endoskopkamera aus dem Schrank hinten. SOFORT!", sagte TJ scharf, denn der Wissenschaftler schien sich in einer Art Schock zu befinden.   
Doch Tamaras letzter Befehl brach seine Starre und er eilte los, um den Auftrag auszuführen.   
Schnell brachte er alles herbei und stand dann unsicher und völlig aufgelöst vor Sorgen neben Melody. Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr!   
"Lieutenant!", rief er und Tamara blickte kurz auf.   
"Ich glaube, die atmet nicht mehr", sagte Rush tonlos und Tamara tastete sofort nach dem Puls der jungen Frau. Sie fluchte leise, als sie nichts mehr spürte und begann sofort mit der Wiederbelebung.  
"Rush, übernehmen Sie das Beatmen wenn ich es Ihnen sage", befahl sie und der Schotte gehorchte. Seine Hände zitterten stark, doch er tat, was Tamara verlangte. Nach dem zweiten Mal, nachdem er seine Lippen auf Melodys gepresst hatte, wurde er plötzlich unsanft von hinten an der Schulter gepackt und einfach zur Seite gestoßen. Es war Chloe, die seinen Platz einnahm, zumindest ihr Körper. Rush zitterte nun am ganzen Leib und sein Blick fiel auf das viele Blut, das allmählich auf den Boden tropfte.   
"Dr. Rush, verlassen Sie den Raum", hörte er TJs Anweisung, doch er blieb dort einfach stehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen und sein Blick klebte an Melody.  
Dann wurde er auf einmal am Arm gepackt und hinaus gezerrt.   
"Nein, loslassen!", rief er und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch der Colonel hatte einen eisernen Griff. Er zog ihn hinaus und die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihnen, ließen den Schotten im Ungewissen.  
"Rush", sagte Young mit einer seltsam sanften Stimme, die nicht zu seinem Verhalten passte.  
"Lassen Sie sie ihren Job machen."  
Der Colonel hielt ihn noch immer am Arm fest und schließlich nickte der Wissenschaftler.  
Langsam ließ der CO ihn los und Rush taumelte zur nächsten Wand, stützte sich dort kurz mit einer Hand ab während er mit der anderen über seine Augen fuhr und glitt dann langsam einfach zu Boden.  
Der CO hockte sich neben ihn und sah ihn unsicher an. Der Blick des Schotten war seltsam leer und er starrte einfach nur auf die geschlossene Tür.  
"Rush", begann er, ohne zu wissen was er sagen sollte.   
"TJ und der Doktor werden alles tun, was in ihrer Macht steht, um Miss Hansen zu retten." Seine Worte klangen wie eine Floskel und der CO wusste, dass sie es auch waren. Natürlich würden die beiden alles tun, um ihre Patientin zu retten, doch er glaubte nicht, dass sie es schaffen würden. Er hatte das Mädchen gesehen und es war sowieso schon ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt überlebt hatte. Und dann kam ihm auch plötzlich in den Sinn, dass nicht nur Melodys Leben auf dem Spiel stand, sondern auch das von ihrem und Rushs ungeborenen Kind.   
Der Schotte schien Young überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.   
"Rush", startete Everett einen weiteren Versuch mit ihm zu reden. "Es tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist, aber Sie müssen aufstehen! Kommen Sie, Sie können hier nicht stundenlang auf dem kalten Boden sitzen bleiben. Außerdem müssen wir die defekten Kapseln noch reparieren. Die Zeit läuft uns davon, das wissen Sie doch!"  
Just in dem Moment meldete sich Eli über Funk.  
"Dr. Rush?", klang es aus dem Gerät des Wissenschaftlers, der jedoch machte keinerlei Anstalten zu antworten.  
Kurzerhand nahm Young das Gerät des Schotten, trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und antwortete: "Dr. Rush ist gerade verhindert. Ist es wichtig, Mr. Wallace?"  
"Ja", sagte Eli kurz angebunden und erklärte dann: "Wir haben ein Problem mit einer Kapsel. Dr. Rush und ich hatten sie eigentlich repariert, aber die Energie ist wieder weg. Scheinbar ist sie doch schwerer beschädigt als wir ursprünglich dachten."  
Der Blick des CO glitt zu Rush, der immer noch teilnahmslos auf die Tür starrte.   
"Sie wollen damit sagen, dass wir eine Kapsel zu wenig haben?", sprach Young die Tatsache aus, die Eli verbal umgangen hatte.  
"Ich befürchte, es sieht ganz danach aus", bestätigte der junge Mann dann.  
Young sagte nichts. Mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Dann ertönte Elis Stimme erneut: "Col., abgesehen von der defekten Kapsel, wissen Sie zufällig, was mit Lt. Johansen ist? Sie meldet sich nicht und dabei wollte sie doch Melody herbringen."  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Young, dass Rush ihn nun ansah.  
"Lt. Johansen braucht noch eine Weile. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie diese Kapsel irgendwie wieder in Gang bringen."  
"Dazu müsste ich erst einmal 1700 Seiten über den genauen Aufbau der Kapseln in der Datenbank lesen", ertönte Elis leicht genervte Stimme.  
"Wo ist Dr. Rush? Wir brauchen ihn hier. Vielleicht findet er noch etwas, das wir übersehen haben", klammerte sich der junge Mann an den letzten Strohhalm.  
Young blickte zu Rush und sagte dann: "Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Young Ende." Er steckte das Funkgerät kurzerhand in seine Jacke und wandte sich dann dem Schotten zu. Dieser hatte sich scheinbar endlich gefangen, denn er war dabei aufzustehen.  
"Haben Sie alles mitbekommen?", fragte der CO ihn. Rush nickte nur.  
"Ich weiß, dass es gerade eine schwierige Situation für Sie ist, Dr. Rush, aber wir brauchen Sie."  
"Sicher", murmelte der Wissenschaftler nur, straffte seine Schultern und ging dann in die Richtung der Sektion, in der sich die Stasis Kapseln befanden. Young folgte ihm.  
   
Auf dem Weg zu Eli sprach niemand der beiden Männer ein Wort. Der Colonel musterte den Schotten besorgt, doch der schien sein inneres Gleichgewicht inzwischen wiedergefunden zu haben.  
Young atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich da waren und sah, dass Rush sich sofort mit Eli, Brody und Volker auf die Details dieser einen defekten Kapsel konzentrierte.  
Er beobachtete die Männer noch eine Weile, doch als er davon überzeugt war, dass es dem Wissenschaftler wieder halbwegs gut ging, entfernte er sich.  
Im Moment konnte er hier eh nichts ausrichten. So gönnte er sich endlich einen lang ersehnten Moment der Ruhe und betrat das Aussichtsdeck.  
Es überraschte ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich, dass am Geländer bereits jemand stand, der denselben Einfall wie er gehabt hatte.  
Er gesellte sich zu Camile, deren Blick auf das grüße Fenster gerichtet war.  
"Colonel Young", begrüßte sie ihn, allerdings blieb ihr Blick weiterhin geradeaus gerichtet.  
Everett nickte nur und lehnte sich müde auf das Geländer. In diesem Moment freute er sich fast schon darauf, die nächsten Jahre im Kälteschlaf verbringen zu dürfen.   
"Wie war Ihr Besuch auf der Erde?", fragte er, nachdem die beiden einen Zeitlang geschwiegen hatten.  
"Schmerzvoll und trotzdem viel zu kurz", antwortete Camile leise.  
"Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll nicht auf mich warten", fügte sie dann hinzu.  
Der Colonel seufzte. "Es tut mir leid, Camile. Das alles hier. Wir hätten niemals herkommen dürfen. Wir gehören nicht hierher."  
Wray verzog kurz die Mundwinkel und zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern.  
"Vielleicht sollen wir aber genau hier sein. Vielleicht war es uns schon immer so vorherbestimmt", sagte sie nachdenklich.  
Young musterte sie überrascht von der Seite. Sie konnte unmöglich meinen, was sie sagte.  
"Glauben Sie das wirklich?", fragte er schließlich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.   
"Glauben Sie, wir sollten hier allein im Weltall herumirren, auf einem alten Schiff, das auf die Suche nach… nach einen Phantom geschickt wurde?" Seine Worte klangen verbittert.  
Camile ahnte wohl, dass er an die ganzen Probleme und auch Verluste dachte, daher sagte sie nur: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin einfach nur müde." Sie senkte den Blick dabei.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten ", lenkte der Colonel sofort ein, der jetzt erst erkannte, dass die Frau einfach nur am Ende mit allem war. So wie er selbst.  
"Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit. Soll ich Sie zu den Kapseln begleiten?", bot Young ihr an.  
Camile nickte gedankenverloren und flüsterte, bevor sie sich von dem Anblick des Vorderteil des Schiffes losriss, das im FTL diese wunderschöne Lichtshow bot: "Ja, vielleicht ist es das."  
Sie drehte sich nun zu ihm herum.   
"Lt. Johansen bat mich ihr noch zu helfen, sie wollte sich eigentlich bei mir melden, wenn sie alles   
vorbereitet hat", meinte sie nun ein wenig nachdenklich.  
Young beschloss, Camile nicht noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten und ihr nichts von dem Hansen Mädchen zu sagen.   
"Keine Sorge, sie hat zur Sicherheit noch einmal einen SGC Arzt an Bord kommen lassen. Ich werde ihr beim Transport helfen. Das dauert noch eine Weile. Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie zu den Kapseln hinunter."  
Young legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schob sie leicht Richtung Tür.   
   
10 Minuten später befand sich nicht nur Camile im Kälteschlaf, auch die Doktoren Volker und Brody waren hineingegangen. Den Grund dafür brauchte Young nicht zu erfragen, es reichte ihm völlig, die langen und besorgten Gesichter von Eli und Rush zu sehen. Scheinbar hatten sie es nicht geschafft, die Kapsel zu reparieren. Über die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen war sich Young bewusst, doch er schob es noch vor sich her das anzusprechen. Zuerst galt es noch TJ, Scott und Chloe herzubringen und, je nachdem ob die Frauen auf der Krankenstation erfolgreich waren oder nicht, auch Miss Hansen.  
"Ich sehe mal nach, wie es um Miss Hansen inzwischen steht", sagte der Colonel etwas unbedacht und wollte gerade gehen, doch da hielt Eli ihn zurück.  
"Moment mal, was soll das heißen?", fragte er etwas aufgeregt.  
Young bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er wohl etwas zu viel gesagt hatte und warf Dr. Rush einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dieser schaute jedoch zur Seite.  
Eli entging das nicht und jetzt wurde er wirklich erregt. "Hey, was ist hier los? Was ist mit Melody?"  
Young sah immer noch zu Rush, doch der machte keinerlei Anstalten, irgendetwas zu sagen. Also übernahm er es.  
"Eli, es tut mir leid, aber Miss Hansens Zustand hat sich plötzlich rapide verschlechtert. TJ und ein SGC Arzt tun gerade ihr Möglichstes…" An dieser Stelle stockte er und schwieg dann.  
Elis Miene wurde auf einmal eisern und er machte einen Schritt auf den Colonel zu. Dann fragte er mit einem unbewegten Gesicht sehr ruhig und nachdrücklich: "Wird sie sterben?"  
Young blickte hilfesuchend zu Rush, der inzwischen zwar die Szene verfolgte, aber immer noch nichts sagte. Also musste der CO das wohl übernehmen.  
Er seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Wallace. Sie hatte sehr schwere, innere Verletzungen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie den Sturz überhaupt überlebt hat und auch das Baby nicht verloren…" Das nächste Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er begriff, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Es war unbedacht und sicher nicht absichtlich gewesen, doch er war müde und ausgelaugt und hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass es nicht einmal Eli wusste   
Elis Augen waren jetzt weit aufgerissen und sein Mund stand etwas offen. Rush dagegen sah ihn ruckartig an und in seinen Augen konnte Young solches Entsetzen lesen, dass er sich am liebsten in ein Loch verkrochen hätte. Doch die Worte ließen sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen.  
"Baby?", stammelte Eli nun. "Welches Baby?"  
Young schloss seine Lippen und schielte zu Rush. Eli folgte seinem Blick und dann fiel bei ihm der Groschen.   
"Melody ist schwanger? Von IHNEN??" Er blickte nun fassungslos zu Rush.  
Dieser senkte wieder seinen Blick, wandte sich wortlos um und floh förmlich aus dem Raum.  
Eli sah jetzt wieder Young an. "Das ist wohl ein schlechter Scherz, oder?", wetterte er.   
"Tut mir leid, Eli. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie es auf diese Weise erfahren", entschuldigte sich Young.  
Eli warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg. Young folgte ihm schleunigst.  
Wie er erwartet hatte, führten die Wege beider Männer direkt zur Krankenstation.  
Dr. Rush trat gerade ein und Eli war dicht hinter ihm. Er schlüpfte durch die Türen, als diese sich gerade schlossen.  
   
Nachdem Young Dr. Rush mehr oder weniger aus der Krankenstation herausgezogen hatte, konnte sie sich endlich voll und ganz auf ihre Patientin konzentrieren. Die SGC Ärztin in Chloes Körper arbeitete schnell und routiniert, doch die Blutung war einfach nicht zu stillen.  
Melody starb ihnen gerade unter den Händen weg.   
"Es geht nicht anders, wir müssen den Fötus herausholen. Vielleicht hat sie dann noch eine kleine Überlebenschance", sagte die Ärztin.   
Tamara schluckte und fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. War es bei ihr damals genauso gewesen? Musste sie jetzt ausführen, was ihr selbst widerfahren war?  
"Lieutenant!" Die scharfe Anrede holte TJ wieder aus ihren Gedanken und sie nickte. "Ja, ich bin bereit."  
Sie führten den Eingriff durch so schnell sie konnten und tatsächlich gelang es der SGC Ärztin die Blutung bei Melody zu stillen, kaum nachdem der Fötus draußen war.   
Doch der Blutverlust war heftig gewesen und das Leben des Mädchens hing nur noch an einem seidenen Faden.  
Tamara starrte sekundenlang auf die traurigen Überreste, die einmal ein Kind hätten werden sollen und kämpfte mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen.   
Sah Carmen auch so aus, als sie sie aus mir herausgeholt haben?, ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf und im nächsten Moment wurde ihr fast schlecht. Ihr Baby war viel weiter entwickelt gewesen. TJ schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
"Lt. Johansen, ich brauche Sie hier", kam die Stimme von Chloe.   
Das Wissen, dass sie noch jemandem helfen musste, half Tamara sich von dem traurigen Anblick und der grauenhaften Vorstellung zu lösen und nachdem sie die Überreste in einen Behälter gepackt hatte, wandte sie sich wieder dem Mädchen zu.  
Chloes Blick streifte sie kurz und der Arzt fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Lieutenant?“  
„Ja, es war nur...“, TJ schluckte und meinte dann: „Nicht so wichtig.“ Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit und die Ärztin fragte nicht weiter nach.  
   
Das Geräusch sich öffnender Türen ließ Tamara herumfahren. Als sie sah, dass Dr. Rush hereinkam, dicht gefolgt von Eli, streifte sie sich schnell die Handschuhe ab und eilte den beiden Männern entgegen, um sie abzufangen.  
"TJ! Was ist mit Melody?", rief Eli.  
Die Sanitäterin hatte keine Ahnung, wer so unvernünftig gewesen war und dem MIT-Abbrecher von seiner Freundin erzählt hatte, doch als sie Everett ebenfalls hereinkommen sah, sprach sein schuldiger Gesichtsausdruck Bände.  
"Eli, beruhige Dich bitte", bat sie, denn der junge Mann schien sehr aufgebracht zu sein.  
„Beruhigen?“, fragte Eli gefährlich leise. „Melody stirbt hier und ich soll mich beruhigen? Und was ist mit dem Baby?“  
Tamara schaute erst ihn entsetzt an, dann Dr. Rush. Hatte er es Eli etwa gesagt? Doch der Wissenschaftler schaute sie nicht an, sein Blick klebte an Melody.   
Young dagegen senkte schuldbewusst seinen Blick und TJ wusste, warum.   
Sie seufzte. Young und Eli weitgehendst ignorierend trat sie dicht an Rush heran, legte ihm ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte mitfühlend: „Es tut mir leid, Nicholas.“   
Mehr war nicht nötig, er verstand es auch so. Sein Kind war tot bevor es überhaupt die Chance hatte, zu leben.  
Er nickte kurz und fragte dann heiser: „Was ist mit Melody?“  
TJ blickte zur SGC Ärztin hinüber, doch sie war noch immer mit Melody beschäftigt.  
„Sie... hat viel Blut verloren. Um ehrlich zu sein wissen wir noch nicht, ob sie überleben wird. Sie ist bisher auch noch nicht wieder aufgewacht.“  
„Lieutenant!“  
TJ eilte sofort wieder zu Melody. Rush, der in der Nähe stand, konnte das Gespräch der beiden Ärztinnen mithören.  
„Sie ist in ein Koma gefallen“, sagte Chloe leise. „Ich fürchte, der Blutverlust war einfach zu heftig, dazu noch die anderen Verletzungen...“  
TJ blickte kurz zu Rush und der kam jetzt zu ihnen herüber.   
„Wenn wir sie jetzt in eine Stasiskammer bringen, verschafft ihr das Zeit. Zeit, die Sie jetzt nicht haben, um ihr vielleicht noch helfen zu können.“  
Chloe und TJ sahen sich an. Dann nickte die Ärztin. „Er hat Recht. Auch wenn es fraglich ist, ob wir mit den begrenzten Möglichkeiten, die Sie an Bord haben, viel ausrichten können. Aber wenigstens bliebe sie am Leben. Vorerst.“  
„Ist sie transportfähig?“, hakte TJ nach.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr für sie tun. So oder so kann sie nicht hierbleiben.“ Die Ärztin in Chloes Körper wandte sich nun an Rush.  
„Können Sie sie gleich in Stase versetzen oder brauchen Sie noch Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten?“  
„Es ist alles fertig“, sagte Rush nur.  
„Dann bringen Sie sie am besten gleich dorthin. Haben Sie eine Transportmöglichkeit?“   
„Wir haben einen Kinoschlitten“, warf Eli ein, der mit Young zusammen inzwischen auch näher gekommen war und zumindest den Teil mit der Stase gehört hatte.  
„Es dauert zu lange ihn zu holen. Ich trage sie“, sagte Rush nur, warf aber vorher einen fragenden Blick auf Chloe.  
Die Ärztin nickte daraufhin. „Seien Sie aber vorsichtig.“  
Rush sagte nichts weiter und während er Melody vorsichtig von ihrer Liege hochhob, dachte TJ nur: _Das Schicksal meint es wirklich nicht gut mit ihm, was Frauen anbelangt._  
Er tat ihr furchtbar leid, vor allem als sie sah, dass er mit aller Macht versuchte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.   
Als er Melody auf seinen Armen hatte und die Krankenstation verlassen wollte, machten Young und Eli sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, offenbar, um ihn zu begleiten. Doch TJ, die sich denken konnte, dass Rush auf diesem Weg weder Young noch Eli gern dabei hätte, befahl ihnen, auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben.   
„Es reicht, wenn ich ihn begleite. Sie beide können unseren Gast", an der Stelle machte sie einen Schlenker mit dem Kopf Richtung Chloe, "derweil wieder zu den Steinen begleiten und dann mit der richtigen Chloe und Lt. Scott hinterherkommen.“  
„Okay“, meinte Young nur und hielt Eli am Arm fest, der gerade anfangen wollte dagegen zu protestieren. Dr. Rush war inzwischen schon aus der Tür heraus und TJ, die Everett alles weitere überließ, beeilte sich und folgte ihm.   
   
Die ganze Zeit bis zu den Stasiskammern schwiegen sie, doch TJ konnte sehen, dass Rush emotional erschüttert war. Auf seinen Wangen glänzten zwei Tränenspuren und TJ senkte den Blick. Sie konnte es fast nicht ertragen.  
Als sie ankamen trat er mit Melody auf eine der Kammern zu, doch bevor er sie hineinstellte wandte er sich zu der Sanitäterin um.   
"Geben Sie mir einen Moment. Bitte." Das war alles, um was er sie leise bat. TJ nickte nur und zog sich zurück.  
Nicholas sank auf die Stufe vor der Kammer, positionierte Melody vorsichtig über seinen Beinen und stützte ihren Kopf mit seinem linken Arm. Sacht strich er ihr erst über das Haar, küsste sie dann und flüsterte: "Es ist nicht fair. Es hätte mich treffen müssen." Seine Lippen begannen zu zittern und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.   
"Ich liebe Dich doch", flüsterte er dicht neben ihr Ohr. "Ich wollte so gerne ein Kind, egal wo! Wir hätten es geschafft, oh Gott Melody…"  
Er drückte sie an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht neben ihrem und in ihrem Haar und weinte. Um Gloria, Amanda, Melody und sein ungeborenes Kind. Er wiegte Melody dabei hin und her bis er nach einer Weile eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.   
Mit verweinten Augen blickte er zu TJ auf, die neben ihm stand und ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
"Es wird Zeit, Nicholas", sagte sie leise und der Schotte nickte. Tamara half ihm Melody in die Kammer zu stellen und benutzte die Gurte, um sie zu fixieren, so dass sie nicht umfallen konnte.   
"Auf Wiedersehen, Melody", flüsterte er ihr noch zu, dann drückte er einen Knopf an der Außenseite und drei Sekunden später war Melody eingefroren.  
Rush blieb vor der Kapsel stehen und wischte sich erst die Tränen weg, als er Stimmen näher kommen hörte, die nach dem Rest der Besatzung klangen. Es wurde Zeit.


	12. Im Ruhezustand

Col. Young, gefolgt von Eli, Lt. Scott und Chloe betraten den Raum. Als sie Rush sahen, verstummten alle verlegen bis TJ schließlich sagte: "Es ist Zeit." Damit stieg sie ebenfalls in eine leere Kapsel, warf Everett noch einen letzten Blick zu und Eli aktivierte die Kammer.   
Matt und Chloe gaben sich noch einen letzten Kuss und wenig später waren nur noch Young, Rush und Eli übrig.  
Der CO und Eli sahen sich an und Young sagte: "Ich nehme an, die Kapsel funktioniert immer noch nicht?"  
Das Mathe-Genie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ich werde draußen bleiben", sagte Rush plötzlich, der bisher gedankenverloren auf die Kapseln geschaut und kein Wort gesagt hatte.  
"Auf keinen Fall, Dr. Rush", sagte Young ruhig. "Sollten wir je wieder erwachen, dann brauchen wir Sie und Eli auf der anderen Seite. Ich werde Sie beide einfrieren und die Lebenserhaltung dann abschalten." Young hörte, wie die Worte seinen Mund verließen, doch er war sich eigentlich nicht sicher, ob er sie auch wirklich so meinte. Aber er war Soldat, er würde nicht kneifen. Und dass er in diesem Moment Angst wie selten zuvor hatte, würde er sich auch nicht anmerken lassen.  
"Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich noch gute Aussichten, die Kapsel in den nächsten zwei Wochen zu reparieren. Ich habe noch eine Chance, Sie dagegen haben gar keine. Also werde ich draußen bleiben", sagte Rush seltsam monoton. Eli, der zwischen den beiden hin und her geblickt hatte, wurde in dem Moment bewusst, dass es nur eine Lösung gab, wie alle Drei überleben konnten. Sein Herz schien auf einmal zu flattern, doch er sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: "Dr. Rush hat in einem Punkt recht, Colonel. Sie haben nicht die geringste Chance zu überleben. Aber Sie werden auch nicht wach bleiben, Dr. Rush. In dem Punkt hat der Colonel Recht. Wir brauchen Sie, wenn wir wieder erwachen sollten. Sie kennen das Schiff am Besten. Also… werde ich draußen bleiben."  
Sowohl Rush als auch der CO starrten Eli nun an und bevor einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte fügte Eli hinzu: "Dr. Rush, sie sind momentan nicht in der Lage die Kapsel zu reparieren." Sein Blick glitt kurz zu Melody hinüber. "Aber ich schon. Ich schaffe das. Es sind nur läppische 1700 Seiten, die ich lesen muss. Ich habe von uns Dreien die besten Chancen zu überleben. Und ich werde mir das auch nicht ausreden lassen."  
Eli verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor seiner Brust und blickte möglichst unnachgiebig drein.  
Sowohl Rush als auch Young spürten, dass es ihm sehr ernst damit war und mussten auch leider einsehen, dass er ein gutes Argument gebracht hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er momentan wirklich die besten Chancen diese Kapsel noch funktionstüchtig zu bekommen.  
Schließlich nickte Rush und Young schloss sich zögernd an. Dann blickte der Wissenschaftler Eli direkt in die Augen und sagte: "Wissen Sie Mr. Wallace, vielleicht habe ich das nicht oft genug zu Ihnen gesagt, aber Sie haben großes Potential. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn Sie das einfach wegwerfen. Wir brauchen Sie ebenfalls auf der anderen Seite."  
Eli nahm die Arme herunter und blickte Rush überrascht an. So ein großes Kompliment hatte er noch nie von ihm bekommen. Er lächelte leicht und antwortete: "Keine Sorge, ich werde da sein."  
"Für den computersüchtigen Faulpelz, der Sie am Anfang waren, als ich Sie kennengelernt habe, haben Sie sich unglaublich gemacht", fügte Rush noch hinzu.  
"Danke. Sie waren auch sehr konsequent mit mir", erwiderte der junge Mann mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst und sagte: "Dr. Rush, es tut mir sehr leid, wegen des Kindes."  
Rush verzog schmerzhaft den Mund und nickte nur. Dann wanderte sein Blick erst zu Young, wo er kurz verharrte, dann wieder zu Eli.   
Schließlich straffte er die Schultern und trat in die vorletzte Stasiskapsel.  
"Colonel. Mr. Wallace", sagte er zum Abschied und nickte beiden respektvoll zu. Eli aktivierte die Kapsel und Sekunden später waren nur noch Young und Eli wach.  
"Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher?", hakte Young noch einmal nach.  
"So sicher, wie nie im Leben zuvor", entgegnete Eli. Dann streckte er Young seine Hand hin, doch der CO schüttelte sie nicht, stattdessen umarmte er ihn.  
"Sie sind ein guter Mann, Eli. Sehen Sie nur zu, dass Sie das hier hin bekommen. Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite."  
"Sicher", antwortete Eli trocken.  
"Sicher", bestätigte Young in demselben Tonfall.  
Dann trat Young in die letzte, im Moment funktionierende Stasiskapsel und Eli aktivierte sie.  
Jetzt war er allein. Er schritt noch einmal die Reihen ab und blickte in jedes Gesicht der schlafenden Crew. Bei Melody verharrte er länger, als bei allen anderen. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Elis Magen krampfe sich zusammen als er daran dachte, dass seine Freundin eigentlich auf der Schwelle zum Tod stand.   
"Nicht aufgeben, Mel, hörst Du?", sagte er zu ihr. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sie ihn unmöglich hörte, doch für ihn selbst war es wichtig, das zu sagen.  
Kurz darauf verließ er die Abteilung und schaltete so gut wie alle Systeme ab, damit die Destiny den Sprung auch sicher schaffen würde. Bevor er mit der Durchsicht der 1700 Seiten begann, nahm er sich noch für sich selbst einen Moment Zeit, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was ihm bevor stand. Entweder, er schaffte es, oder nicht. Im Falle eines Misserfolges musste er dann den Mut finden, die Energie vollständig abzuschalten und sein eigenes Ende herbeizuführen.   
Der junge Mann lehnte auf dem Geländer und betrachtete auf dem Aussichtsdeck den Aurora ähnlichen Effekt im FTL, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.


End file.
